Rise once again for good! Green ranger!
by fallengamer13
Summary: This is a crossover story with Power rangers/super sentai, refrences for both will be in this fic for all to enjoy. When a sickly boy Named Ryu dies saving the lives of people on an airliner, he is reawakened to fight in a new universe as it's only power ranger...can he handle this while also the danger of his short, reanimated life? Also, who're the students?
1. Chapter 1

Rise once again! Dragon-ranger!

Hello all! Here's a story that's been taking most of my time in research, now enjoy this story!(p.s. I managed to find and purchase a black and gold Daizyujin! Along with a dragon caesar and King brachion! Also found my old dragon dagger! Now all I need left is the other ranger weapons and there morphers...and wait until the 17-30th of this month!)

Disclaimer: I don't own super sentai, power rangers, Rosario vampire, and/or the music shown, I can only own my fan-made story and my oc's!

In America, more specifically Washington D.C. 6:00 a.m

In a hospital, one whose name is easily forgotten, a boy is shown looking outside his window. The boy looks to be waiting for something outside as we attempt to get a better look at his current room. Like most Hospitals, the walls are a sterile white with some grey paint here and there, a T.V. on the wall opposite of the boy. Another surprising note is that there are multiple notes surrounding him involving a 'trip' of some sort...to Japan?

Also around the boy are multiple drawings of a certain mecha...more specifically, the Dragon-zord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, or known in Japan as Guardian beast Dragon Caesar. Despite the name differences, the giant mecha in the drawings have an occupant on its head...which is a young boy sleeping on it as the beast is walking into the sunset?

As we look even further, we see some surprising items on the desk next to the drawings. The Bandai Japan version of the Dragon Caesar and the Dragon buckler, along with a Zyosuken(I.e. Dragon dagger from japan.).

As the boy turns around to begin looking at his (insanely) precious toys, we get to see the features on this boy a bit clearer. We see that his face is has a pained look on it...but while seeing the toys, he smiles slightly as we see his grey eyes light up upon picking up the Dragon Caesar.

When this happens, he starts brushing it off slightly to remove some hairs of his getting on it; which are a dull black color which reaches down to the midpoint on his neck. The age of this boy looks to be very young...but with a nearby birthday card, it shows that his age is at least 17 from the card.

After finishing cleaning his toy's, the boy is interrupted by a female nurse coming into the room...looking very sad? "It's time Ryu." the woman replies as she starts to walk toward the bed with Ryu sighing. "I know...still can't believe I'm heading to Japan though. Looks like the Make-A-Wish Foundation made my last wish come true." Ryu replies as he than starts to pick up his drawings as he gets out of his bed, which shows what his clothes are.

His shirt is a very simple green shirt with gold, grey, and white stripes along its sleeves with the dragon coin symbol knitted into the center of his shirts chest. His pants are green sweats that have a belt buckle in the middle of it. While he finishes picking up his drawings, Ryu grabs his coat next to him which looks like two white bird wings as the design for its two halves.

Picking up his nearby bag, Ryu then puts his toys into it carefully. But as he is about to put the dragon dagger and buckler away, he thinks on how this would be his first time outside...and then puts the dagger away while putting the buckler on his belt while zipping his coat up.

"Well, later room. Don't exactly know how to say this but,-" Ryu turns around after nearly exiting the door. "-thank you for being with me until the end buddy." Ryu finishes his sentence as he exits the room for good to get to his last place in life.

* * *

The second the door is closed with no one in the room, a mysterious green light is shown glowing around the earlier location...with a little girl in white appearing on the bed as she holds a candle starting to burn out; along with the sounds of a flute being played.

At the Kennedy airport.

As Ryu is walking toward the gates of the airport, he starts to wobble a bit as he starts to experience some 'symptoms' "Why now?! I'm almost there! Come on body, last just a little while longer!" Ryu replies to quietly to himself as he attempts to keep his body from falling over or hitting anyone.

Play "Dancer in the Dark" by Luka Meguraine

Failing at his attempt, Ryu then starts to fall over when someone grabbed his arm, lifting him up near a wall to keep him steady. "Thanks-!?" Ryu starts before looking around and seeing no one near him?! "Um...what?" Ryu replies as he notices some birds in the air being frozen in place?

"You'd better get going there Ryu, don't want to be late for your trip all right." A weirdly unfamiliar, yet strikingly familiar voice replies to Ryu's surprise. "Uh, who's there?" Ryu replies in a very calm fashion as his reply goes unheard as he finds himself in the plane already seated?! "What the?!" Ryu replies to himself as a nearby female attendant asks "Is something wrong mister...?"

"Uhm, when did I get in this plane?" Ryu tries to reply calmly. "You were one of the first people on here, around twenty minutes ago..." the flight attendant carried on her talk about what she saw when she came into the plane but Ryu wasn't paying any attention "_twenty minutes?! What in the world happened!? Something is not right here, first I'm put in a timeless place and then I am teleported to here!?"_ Ryu replies to himself in his head and would continue his thoughts but is interrupted by the engine for the jet he was on starting up.

The flight attendant then started to move away to help an elderly couple get seated properly as Ryu was immediately looking for his dragon buckler, which was still in its position that he left it to his relief as he then buckled himself into position...and have a camera thrust in his face?!

"Careful!" Ryu shouts as he pushed the camera back to its owner, who sits to the window seat on Ryu's right. "Sorry 'bout that; just wanted to get a recording of your trip son." a female voice replies to which Ryu widens his eyes and rapidly turns his face the right to see his mother sitting down on the seat with her camera in her hand.

"What are you doing here, Mom?! I thought you had to watch Kathie?!" Ryu quietly screams at her to avoid attention, to which his mother only smiles and puts her camera away. "Well Katherine is being watched by her father and I wanted to have something that she can remember you by." His mother replies while smiling...though her tone is regretful.

"Should've figured that you wouldn't have stayed home, never bowing down to anyone, doing what you want, and not listening to advice." Ryu replies before his mother replies "I know you are but what am I?" she starts laughing shortly afterwards as Ryu puts his left hand to his face and sighs.

Several hours later. While looking around, Ryu then notices that there are barely anyone up and about. _"Dangit. Better use the bathroom before it gets congested." _Ryu replies to himself before getting up and heading into the bathroom before sitting down on the seat...and hearing a weird beeping sound?

Turning his head around to find the sound, Ryu finds that the weird sound is coming from above the bathroom? Lifting a panel, Ryu finds something that causes his blood to freeze...A bomb?! "Oh frig. This is just not my day." Ryu replies before stepping backwards as he needs to think of a way to get this device out of the plane before it explodes...and he doesn't have a lot of time, as it has only 10 minutes left on its timer!?

"_Think Ryu! Think!" _The mysterious voice from before replies to him. "Who are you anyway?!" Ryu almost screams as the same thing from before happens again here...except the timer is still going!? "Why isn't it stopping!?" Ryu panics as he tries to find out why this is happening. "_It should've been frozen as well!? I don't know why!?" _The voice replies worried as Ryu then tries to go through scenarios while walking back and forth...none of which would work?!

"I can't defuse it! Even if I knew how to I would need some parts maybe!? Unless...that's it!" Ryu then walks outside the stall with time still frozen...and takes his dragon buckler off and hands it to his mother along with a drawing of a baby being held by the dragon ranger. "Sorry Mom, you still have something to do here. Looks like my journey-" Ryu then heads back into the stall and grabs the bomb, now having less than 2 minutes on it. "-has ended before I could see the place where my dreams began." Ryu then walks to the emergency exit door of the plane and...

play Payphone by Maroon 5 (clean version without Wiz Khalifa)

As he puts his hand on the handle, time returns to normal to everyone's returning actions...but then Ryu's mom notices that her son is near the exit door. "Ryu? What are you doing over there?" Ryu then smiles sadly as he turns around to her horror as she see's the bomb in his hands to everyone's horror!

"R-Ryu what's that?!" Ryu's mother replies worriedly as she is about to get up but can't due to all the items on her. "Well looks like the Make-A-Wish Foundation has allowed me to save lives instead of live my life out short...sayonara Mom." Ryu then opens the door behind him to their horror as she just manages to get out of her seat as she rushes over to him! "**RYU!"** she cries out as Ryu only falls backwards due to the wind-force pushing him as his mother manages to rip off his jacket as he falls out of the plane to her terror.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO-!"** she screams out as Ryu fell down to the sea...as Ryu falls closer and closer to the water his last thoughts were before the bomb went off are simply. "_At least I went out in a good way...saving lives. I don't know if god exists...or if the devil does, but what I do know is that-I DECIDED MY OWN WAY TO GO!"_ And as he finishes that sentence, the bomb goes off...

When the bomb goes off, the door to the plane is knocked by the shockwave, shutting it closed to everyone's shock. "R-ryu...Ryu!" His mother cries out as his coat has her tears on it as she cries out her inevitable sorrow.

As she cries out her sorrow, multiple people help her up so that she could sit down comfortably. While this happens, slight glowing from before happens on his bag and dragon buckler with them disappearing into the air...while the girl from before appears and shows the candle absolutely burnt out. "Now another life is gone..." and then she sets the candle down on the pictures as she leaves without anyone noticing her.

* * *

Falling, constantly falling...these were the thoughts going through Ryu as he was going through some form of water. "_Is this death? Well I guessed that the further I fall the better...what's that light?"_ Feeling some form of light glowing on him, Ryu opens his eyes to see a bright green, crimson, and white light in front of him. Moving his hands out, Ryu is grabbed by some form of hands behind him. "_If you think I'll give up on seeing what these things are...THINK AGAIN!"_ Ryu screams out in his head as he manages to grab the two lights, being pulled out of the grips behind him by the lights.

Being pulled out of the depths he was in, Ryu then starts to cough out some black water as he attempts to get his bearings straight. "You all right boya?" a gloved hand reached out for him. "Thanks...wait a second...Burai?!" Ryu cries out as he recognizes the person in front of him as the dragon ranger Burai Yamato!?

"He's not the only one here, kid." another voice resounds around him as Ryu recognizes a familiar metallic tapping sound coming from behind him, and turning around, Ryu then see's that its Naoto Takizawa/Timefire?!

"The more exciting question is,-" another familiar voice resounds as Ryu rapidly turns around again to see Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller speaking. "-Did you enjoy your end, Ningen?" Abarekiller's dino minder sounds out as Top-galer comes through the sky to land in the area that they were in.

"Don't exactly know about exciting but,-" Ryu replies before walking up to Top-galer and start petting its beak in a awe-filled way. "-I really don't mind the way I went out at all, if I could save lives and put a big 'You lose' sign on the person who did that." Ryu then finishes petting top-galer and heads back to the group of dead sentai.

Mikoto laughs quite a bit as he de-henshins into his attire from Gokaiger episode 18. "I'm glad that you think that, then the things coming next will be slightly easier." When Mikoto finishes his sentance, the little girl from before appears behind him to Ryu's surprise.

"I see that you've found your way here just fine without any help from me." the girl replies in a child-like voice that sends chills down Ryu's spine for some reason. "Let me guess, Clotho I presume? What exactly do you need a dead guy for?" Ryu then puts his back against a pillar while waiting for a response.

"What we need exactly is your help in a matter." Burai replies before walking forward and handing Ryu's bag from the plane to him to his surprise. "How did you-!?" Ryu starts to reply before seeing his dragon buckler without its dragon coin on the top of the bag.

"I think I can explain that young Ryu." a very deep voice replies to Ryu's shock as he rapidly turns around to see..."Z-Zordon!?" Ryu shockingly shrieks out as Zordon...or rather a cloaked figure in white replies to him. "I see that you know who I am...and I don't have a lot of time before I have to return to my universe's world of the dead. So I'll make it brief." Zordon replies before a person appears behind him in the MMPR Sabertooth tiger suit to Burai's shock as he replies "Boi? What are you doing here?" Burai replies worried before the person replies in a female voice "I'm sorry if I confused you with someone you know but my name is-." the figure then starts to remove their helmet to reveal...

"Trini!?" Ryu replies as its Trini from MMPR! "Glad that a Kindred spirit knows me..." Trini replies before she walks up to Ryu and hugs him to comfort him. "Sorry...about.." Trini starts before Ryu pats her back to her surprise. "No worries Trini, I'll get over it eventually. Now what do you need Zordon?" Ryu replies before Trini sadly grimaces to his confusion.

"We need someone to go into a world our universes don't have any hold over...because someone from our world has gotten into there." Zordon replies as he waves his hand over a pillar to make them see..."Thrax!? Oh great...How in the world am I supposed to take down someone who can single-handedly interrupt power from the morphing grid?!" Ryu shouts out in worry as he gets patted on the shoulder by Clotho.

"Thats where your two friends over there come in..give them to him." Clotho replies before Ryu's confused face as Zordon and Trini both hold out two metallic cases...which they then open to Ryu's frozen terror as he sees into the case that Zordon has is the damaged MMPR morphers with the dino coins...sans the sabertooth tiger morpher/power coin.

Trini has in her case six gems...the dino gems from Dino thunder! This piques Mikoto's and Burai's interests as Mikoto asks "Why do I feel such empty power coming from those gems? Well, except the green one for some reason?"

While Burai asks "And why is there a coin in there that looks like the Kiba-rangers symbol?" to Zordon and Trini's confusion as Ryu replies "It's for the next level of power... but why do I need these and where's the sabertooth tiger coin...no way!?" Ryu ends his sentence abruptly as there are sparks coming from the Power morphers to his shock as Trini worries. "We need you to use their powers...they're the only ones that we can spare as they are unusable to most people." Zordon replies before he hands the undamaged Dragon Power coin outward.

"But I thought no one could use the green ranger powers at their greatest without an infusion of Rita or Zedd's energy?" Ryu replies before Zordon shakes his head. "The green dino gem can infuse the power needed into the coin however..." Zordon looks at the gems and to the morphers. "Since there isn't a pink dino gem to be used, we will have to hope that the gem can handle the combined power needed to handle both the green and pink power coins." Zordon replies before Ryu freezes in place at this...remembering what almost happened to Adam in PRIS...

"We can only rely on someone who's not from our universes, to handle the transfer of energy into the universe that we need you to go to...someone who was approved by the power." Trini replies before the dino gems fuse together into one big prismatic dino gem before removing it from its case as she then grabs her morpher on her belt with Ryu stopping her.

"Are you insane!? If you give up your powers while you're dead, there could be no going back for you!" Ryu exclaims to all the assembled people's shock as zordon replies. "Is this true Trini?" Trini then regretfully replies "...Yes Zordon, but if I can allow a world safety from our old enemies powers, then I'm all right with it." Trini then unbuckles her morpher to Ryu's horror as she hands it to him.

"Just promise me this, Ryu." Trini replies before disintegrating to zordon's horror. "Never give up." Ryu then grabs the morpher before replying "Gotcha Trini, Once a ranger-." to which Trini replies before disappearing to a place unknown."-always a ranger."

Ryu then walks toward the other morphers, pulling them toward him as he grabs the fused dino gem and his Dragon buckler before moving his hand over the green power coin. "Zordon...do it." Ryu then touches the coin before screaming in pain at the energy surge going through him.

"By the power of good and the morphing grid." Zordon pulls out the sword of light to the assembled beings surprise as he then starts up an energy surge in the sword. "Give this young being with attitude your blessing!" When Zordon finishes his sentance the sword charges Ryu with energy.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **IT'S...-"** Ryu then moves his dragon morpher in front of him as puts the dragon coin into it, when he does so cracks start to appear on it. **"-...MORPHIN TIME!"** Ryu then throws the morpher forward as the energy fuses together...

* * *

Yokai academy...

A boy, the age of which is 15. Is starting to walk toward a certain school, the boy, who we will come to know as Tsukune Aono, is walking scared in the middle of the forest as a person pops out in front of him!? "Whoa!" Tsukune falls over, to which the person can only smirk before helping him up. "Yo, sorry for surprising you there, kid." the person then lifts Tsukune off of the ground to his thanks. "T-Thank you for that." Tsukune replies while bowing to him.

"No prob. Now I'm kinda a bit lost here, but do you know where the academy is?" the person replies flapping his Dark green coat out before shaking Tsukune's hands. "Um, I'm heading in the direction, do you want to come along mr...?" Tsukune starts before the person replies. "My name is Ryu, Ryu Yamato." and Ryu introduces himself to Tsukune's relief.

"Well Ryu-san, let's go before we miss the bell!" to this, Ryu nods before following Tsukune through this begrudged forest...running into someone else on the way as well..."Look-out!" A female voice replies as Ryu then reacts quickly to Tsukune's surprise, Catching the colliding bike and flicking it around to reach the ground safely...but he knocked the driver off onto Tsukune in his moment of 'protection'. "You've got to be kidding me." Ryu replies as he sees that his rescue attempt failed horribly.

"You alright?" The girl whose name is Moka quickly and politely replies to the person that she landed on. As Tsukune has obtained a light scrape on his head due to the bike's axle near the rear wheel hitting him during Ryu's 'rescue' attempt..."Somewhat..." Tsukune starts before widening his eyes at the women in front of him.

* * *

Play Yume de ni tara by 175R

While they are doing what they did in the anime, Ryu was checking the bike to make sure it was all right...which, after fixing its brakes, gave it back to Moka after she finished explaining that she was a Vampire to Tsukune's dazed form. "Not to sound rude but we might want to get a move on before we are late for our first day at our new school." Ryu replies before hearing the ten minute bell.

"Hope to see you two again!" Moka replies while pedaling away. Ryu then turns his head to a daze-struck Tsukune...and waves his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Tsukune, we need to go or else we'll be late...if you don't come on, your girlfriend will be mad." Ryu replies to Tsukune, knocking him out of his trance with him replying "She's not my girlfriend!" After that, they start running to get to the doors of the school.

Getting into the school, Tsukune gets into his seat while getting separated from Ryu. "_Hope he has good luck getting to one of his classes in this weird school."_ Tsukune thinks to himself as he sees his teacher enter the room...who is a Cat girl?!

"Hello class! My name is Nekome and I hope that we will have a good time at Yokai academy!" Ms. Nekome replies before she happily skips to her desk as Tsukune started to try and rationalize this thing before he sees the chalkboard saying, 'Welcome monsters!' In big and bold white.

"So as you guys probably know, this is a school for us Yokai, to help us adjust to the majority population of the humans by replicating what normal people go through to reduce strife between us two species..." Nekome starts before being interrupted by Tsukune worriedly raising his hand in the air, asking her what would happen if a human came here.

"Well he would simply be killed as we can't allow our existence to be leaked out to the public." Nekome replies sadly to which Tsukune starts to panic...and is interrupted by a large knocking at the door? "Yes? Who is it?" Nekome replies as she hears a mans voice speak through it. "This is Miss Nekome's class is it not? I'm the transfer student you were told about?" Tsukune instantly recognizes the voice as one of the three people he first met on his journey. "Ryu-san?" Tsukune replies in a form of relief as the door is opened and Ryu is shown to be wearing his coat over his school clothes to the class's confusion.

"I don't think it's under the school rules to have a coat over your school uniform Mr...?" Nekome replies to the class's chuckling at the new guy's first mistake. "Seriously? Oh well, I guess that I'll have to hand out the principal's permission slip that he gave me." to this, all the class stopped what they were doing and turn their attention to their newcomer in shock. "T-the principal himself gave you permission to keep it on?" Nekome starts before Ryu pulls out the slip while shaking his left arm a bit.

"Then you think we can continue where you guys left off? I think Saizo was going to say something before I was going to come in here?" Ryu replies before moving to the front of the classroom, grabbing a piece of chalk to start writing his name with while Saizo talked in his brash voice like nothing happened. "Yeah! Why do we have to live with the humans!? We should kill their men and take their women for our own-!?" Saizo barely finishes his sentence before Ryu starts to laugh like he heard something at the epitome of stupidity. "H-Hey!? What the Hell's so funny!?" Saizo shouts out brashly before Ryu stops Laughing and turns his face toward him.

"You'd be surprised what Humans could do Saizo. If you took the time to look instead of thinking when you'll have another attempt to get a kid, they you would notice rather well." Ryu replies to a couple of the students chuckles while Saizo fumed. "Why you bas-?!" Saizo almost finishes his sentence before another opening of the door happened in front of the class. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost after the freshman introduction!" Moka akashiya replies to which she see's Ryu and Tsukune in surprise.

"No worries Moka, My introduction took much more time handling, so you shouldn't be having any afterschool hassle." Ryu finishes writing his name on the board to which the class can't believe the unusual name. "Ryoto-Mirai, Abare-Hou, Yamato?" Nekome replies in surprise as she saw some really unusual names before and Ryu replies "Its Ryu for short, okay class?" Ryu then leads Moka to her seat next to Tsukune to his embarrassment and the classes anger. Ryu then sits behind Moka to keep an eye on things...with a very angry Saizo glaring at him.

* * *

Mid-day.

Walking around, Ryu runs into Tsukune as he walks forwards and backwards in a thinking posture. "Something wrong Tsukune?" Ryu taps his shoulder, scaring him as he falls over. "Jeez Ryu! Don't do that!" Tsukune replies while panting a bit.

"Sorry about that, I am a bit...socially inept so forgive me if I scared you." Ryu apologizes after lifting him up again. "I'm also sorry for not noticing you, I'm just thinking on some things-." Tsukune starts before Ryu replies "-What, that you're a human?" At this, Tsukune's blood freezes as he immediately looks like he's going to pass out.

"H-how did you-?!" Tsukune whispers in a panic before Ryu says in a calm fashion "Your not the only odd-one out here pal, you'd think that a fellow human would know who you are." To this, Tsukune stops panicking so much and sighs out in relief. "Wait a minute here...why did you transfer to here if you're a human as well?!" Tsukune almost screamed while Ryu replies "The one guy I'm after is supposed to be here, in Yokai academy. So the best way to find him would be to become a student...but so far, no luck." Ryu then throws his hands up into the air to show some frustration.

"W-well what are you going to do when you find him?" Tsukune asks in a more louder voice. "Very simple-," Ryu then pulls out a metallic gold Buckler with multiple cracks in it. The cracks have each of the ranger colors in a prismatic fashion with ancient symbols along the lines...(think the weird text on the dragon armor for info on it.) with the Dragon ranger coin in the slot. "-morph and take him out." Ryu finishes his sentence as Tsukune replies "Morph? Whats that?"

Ryu sighs again, but before he can reply, they are interrupted by a familiar voice. "Oh! What do you guys have there?" Moka replies while skipping down to them, sipping on some tomato juice while having 2 bottles of herbal water in her other hand. "Oh this? This is something rather precious to me, let's get to somewhere we can sit down and then I can show you the other parts to it.." Ryu replies happily as he takes some herbal water to drink along with Tsukune.

While Tsukune and Moka were sipping on their drinks, Ryu pulls out some other coins as well. All of the other ranger coins to the wonder of the group. "Why do they have some prehistoric animals on them?" Moka asks in a kind way.

"Sometimes the most ancient things hold great power...when I was a young boy, released from the hospital for a couple of hours, I went to a museum. I had wonder in my eyes as I saw these fallen beasts and what they must have been in the past...that gave me some aspirations to work up to.." Ryu then kindly picks the Saber-tooth tiger power coin to their surprise as he reminisces about many things...but the coin is taken from his hands!?

"Hey!?" Tsukune replies to which he see's Saizo standing in front of him, looking at the coin. "This is the source of your aspirations? Pathetic to whoever had them in the first place..." Saizo spits on the coin to Ryu's shock...and then Saizo asks in a cocky voice "So Moka...how about hanging out with me?" at this, Moka flat-out replies "Sorry but I'm talking with these guys here and I don't want to seem like a bad person to know." To this Saizo can only reply smartly, "So if I get rid of these people...then you would talk to me?" before grabbing Tsukune by the throat to his shock...and then Moka is about to yell for something when...

* * *

Play 'Are you ready?!" by Devo

Ryu then jumps forward and kicks Saizo so hard that he loses his grip on Tsukune. "What the hell!?" Saizo exclaims before falling over. "You alright Tsukune?" Ryu replies while taking a very familiar pose to any power rangers fan (If you can't think of what it is...its Jason David frank/Tommy olivers combat pose). "Y-Yeah." Tsukune replies while coughing a bit.

Ryu then turns his attention back to Saizo as he gets back up. "If you think you can beat an orc in a strength battle, your wrong!" Saizo's muscles start to shift before..."I don't think so...SEIT-FUYA!" Ryu shouts out as he then hits Saizo 2 times in the chest with punches, knocking him back, then Ryu does a triple leg kick to his ribs, stunning him for a good amount of time. Ryu then spiral jump-kicks Saizo's head 3 times in a row, Knocking him on his knees as he tries to regain his bearings before getting kicked twice in the face. (If you guys can't imagine this, look up what Tommy did in the green with evil part 1 against bulk and skull when they were bullying Kimberly.)

As Saizo falls over backwards, barely conscious, he unintentionally let's go of the Saber-tooth tiger power coin...which Ryu catches before it falls to the ground. "I can take trash talk about me, but-" Ryu then forcefully grabs Saizo by his throat, much like the way he did that to Tsukune to the assembled people's shock as his eyes glow with green electricity.

"-You had to make fun of the people who used these coins to their very end...and for that, you will get a taste of their power!" Ryu exclaims as his hand charges with energy, zapping Saizo with green energy from his coin buckle to his extreme pain and the horror of everyone else!

Then Ryu throws him to a nearby pillar, destroying it and causing Saizo to ram into a nearby wall, causing a very big impression of him in it with the green energy still coursing through him!? "Next time, think on how much destruction you'll be in for if you disrespect the dead again, you brute." Ryu says this while turning around and flicking his right thumb down, after he does this, Saizo is hit with sparks(?!) and then an explosion happens that knocks him into the nurse's office to the horror of everyone in there!?

* * *

Moka then immediately grabs both Tsukune and Ryu while running up to the balcony of the school. After running for what seemed like hours, when it was only a couple of minutes. Moka stops on the balcony while she immediately turns around and puts a very big questioning face with Tsukune doing the same...making Ryu very nervous as she asks. "What in the world are you? I didn't know that a Yokai species could do that?"

Ryu then puts his right hand in the air to their worry as he replies "School policy rule number 1, A student doesn't have to reveal their species of yokai to the questioner." to this, Moka pouts before Tsukune yells. "Where in the hell did you know how to fight like that!? Thats MMA fighting right there!?" At this, Moka then looks at Tsukune weirdly. "MMA? Whats that?" to this, Ryu explains "It stands for Mixed Martial Arts, there are tournaments of this in the human world as it was originally developed by them..." and as soon as he finishes his sentence, he see's Moka slightly grimace.

"Something wrong Moka?" Ryu says obviously because he hasn't read any of the Rosario + Vampire books/watched any of the anime to know what she's having a problem with. "N-no, nothing at all..." Moka replies quickly but Ryu could tell that she is still in a mental battle with something...Ryu then decides that he should leave her to tell it of her own volition. "Oh that's right! There's something else I would like to talk to you about Ryu!" Moka says in a cheerful voice which causes Ryu to somewhat chuckle.

"Ok, go ahead Moka." Ryu then sits down on the edge of the rooftop to their surprise. "W-well its just...would you like to be my friend?" Moka says which causes Ryu to widen his eyes, nearly losing his balance!? "I-Im sorry, could you repeat that Moka. It sounded like you wanted to be friends with me?" Ryu somewhat scarcely replies to their surprise...and his disbelief as Moka shakes her head in agreement.

"Huh...I've never had any friends before...either Yokai or human..." Ryu replies while looking at his hands..with Tsukune replying "Why? I mean you should be able to find someone with the same interests that you have...right?" At this, Ryu looks up at the sky and puts his hand up to it as he replies "I've never had such a long time to talk to other people for any period of time due to health problems...problems that kept me in my 'cage'." Ryu then balls his hand into a fist to which the group is surprised.

"As a result, I've never socialized as well as other kids my age, and even then, I still have health problems." Ryu then walks toward the door to the school to which Moka can only open her mouth to say something before Ryu replies. "Moka...can you give me some time to think this over? I need to honestly think this through before I can do anything else..." then Ryu disappears down the staircase to their sadness...

"Man that's sad..." Tsukune replies before Moka pulls out a rosary from her choker..."I guess I can understand that...I had difficulty making friends too...until I met both you and Ryu today!" Moka happily cheers out to which Tsukune can only ask her in surprise. "I'm one of your friends? Then can I ask what that cross you have there is?" Tsukune gets his answer by Moka replying. "This Rosary seals up my power and if it's ever removed...I become a _scary_ vampire..." at this, Tsukune starts to worry...

* * *

Leaving the school for the day, Tsukune is ambushed by Saizo..."Now that you don't have any people protecting you..." Saizo grabs Tsukune by his throat to which He can only barely gasp out a cry as Saizo angrily retorts. "Leave here now! Never return you piece of crap!" then throws Tsukune down the hillside to which Tsukune can only scream for help...and is caught by Ryu!

"You alright Tsukune? What happened!?" Ryu shouts out in a rapid pace trying to find out what happened to Tsukune. "I-I'm Fine! Leave me alone!" Tsukune then pushes Ryu away to his shock as Tsukune attempts to pick up his bag. "Oui! Don't say it isn't something when you were thrown down a hillside by someone! Now tell me! Was it that punk Saizo?!" Ryu replies while gripping Tsukune's arm...which Tsukune breaks his hold and runs off! "Tsukune!" Ryu yells before he lost Tsukune in the forest...

"Man! This day is just going great! *Sigh* I guess I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow, might as well hit home..." Ryu then pulls out a familiar dagger...the Zyosuken and plays a tune on it, teleporting to a weird room with all of the Dinozords, plus the White tiger zord, as statue's in the room with all their power coins as giant symbols above them...laying down on a stone slab in the middle of the room, Ryu then puts the dagger on the right side of him before having a green cocoon wrap around him...

* * *

Saizo was glad, he has probably scared the brat Tsukune away and is one step closer to getting Moka as his...but then remembers about her 'bodyguard' "Damnit! How in the world can I take him down with his abilities!? Maybe if I surprise him!" Grinning at his plan Saizo would have continued on his way before a person in a black cloak comes up next to him. "You are Saizo...correct?" the mysterious cloaked figure replies to him, causing Saizo to attempt to punch the figure...and is stopped by 2 staffs!?

"I came here to offer a Proposition...not fight, because if I did so..." the figure then barely seems to put effort behind his staffs...but its more than enough as Saizo is sent flying into the air!? "What the-!?" Saizo can barely finish his sentence before the figure grabs him by his throat.

"Then I would have eliminated you without any hassle." the figure replies in a very threatening voice the likes of which causes Saizo to freeze in absolute terror. "W-What are you!?" Saizo barely squeaks out as the being replies "...My name is Thrax my young evildoer, now the proposition, will you accept or will I have to get forceful?" Thrax starts to grip tighter around Saizo's throat, causing him to instantly panic.

"Ok! Ok! I Agree!" Saizo yells out to the smirking of Thrax as he drops Saizo on the ground, Saizo gasping for breath. "Now my proposition is simple,-" Thrax gets down on his knees and forces Saizo to look at him to his horror. "-You'll only have one chance to do what you want to that Vampire girl...that chance is tomorrow as I will distract the Dragon from interfering with you-." Thrax barely finishes his sentence before Saizo panics.

"A F-ing DRAGON!? How are you going to distract THAT!? And Moka's a Vampire!? How will I get her to submit to me if she uses her full power!?" Saizo shouts which causes Thrax point his other hand in front of his face with energy in it.. "Thats where my minions come in...they'll help you with this 'Moka' as they will also buy you enough time to do what you want to her..." Thrax then throws his right hand out and summons multiple Tenga's, around 20 or so...except for some reason they have armor and the symbol for Zedd's troops on them?!

"I will also be giving you one of my higher class troops to help in what you want to do..." Thrax then snaps his fingers and a monster comes forward that horrifies Saizo at what he was...The monster was a being with multiple molten-lave like rock on it...he has 2 hands that end in flaming swords that look like they would outright severely cripple a person..."Now do you think that this would help you out Saizo?" Thrax laughs while walking away, but in a weird sense, Saizo laughs as well...

* * *

The next day...

end earlier song

play (How to save a life) by the fray.

Waking up in his cocoon, Ryu then puts both of his hands against it and opens it up like a clam..."Better get to school...and I've decided you guys." Ryu then looks up at the statues of the zords. "I'm going to accept her offer." Ryu finishes his sentence and then holds up a letter that he made for the occasion in the cocoon...he also gets up before grabbing the Zyosuken and leaving the way he came into the place he calls 'home'.

As soon as Ryu leaves his abode, he is instantly hit by rain from outside..."And me without my umbrella...swell." Ryu jokes as he puts the Zyosuken away to walk to the school...running into Tsukune who's leaving the school for some reason? "Oh Tsukune! Where you going?" Ryu asks questionably before Tsukune replies in a flat-out tone. "Leaving here."

At this, Ryu freezes in place, not because of the rain but due to what he said. "W-What!? But I can protect you here!? You don't need to-!?" Ryu starts before Tsukune shouts out. "That doesn't matter if you aren't there to help me! I would've died if you hadn't catched me back there yesterday! I just can't stand the fact that if you weren't at this school I would be dead already and I also know that you can't watch me 24/7 due to other stuff you would have to do!"

As Ryu tries to think of a way to get Tsukune to listen to him...they are interrupted by Moka yelling "Tsukune!? What are you doing here!? I heard your leaving!? Why!?" At this, Ryu is about to pull out his letter to give to Moka when Tsukune starts the conversation he would later freeze in terror from...

"This place is just too dangerous for me, I think it would be safer for me transfer into a human school-." Tsukune can't even finish his sentence before Moka shouts. "**NO!** **HUMAN SCHOOLS ARE HORRIBLE AND I HATE THEM!** **I HATE THEM ALONG WITH THE HUMANS FOR PICKING ON ME FOR SAYING WHAT I AM!** **I HATE THEM FOR NOT TRUSTING ME AT ALL AND HURTING MY FEELINGS!"** The second Moka finishes her sentence, Both Tsukune and Ryu widen their eyes...with Ryu dropping his letter into the mud in absolute shock..

"M-Moka? What did you say?" Ryu barely can say the words while looking sad..."**I SAID I HATE THE HUMANS FOR DOING THIS TO US!** **WHY DO THEY HAVE TO TORMENT US BECAUSE WE TRY TO LIVE WITH THEM!** **ITS LIKE THEY WANT TO KEEP US IN A PRISON!"** Moka shouts this out as Ryu can only fall on his knees while screaming out his response.

"S-so I-I'm not wanted here in this world...being alive as a human is a sin right world! You hate me for being what I was born as and not for who I am, huh!? RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ryu then punches the ground, causing a shockwave to happen, nearly knocking over Moka while Tsukune falls over.."W-what!?" Moka shrieks out as she see's Ryu start to cry out his frustrations...

"Yeah, that's right Moka, we're your hated Human...I got here by mistake while Ryu here was looking for someone...probably someone to befriend..." Tsukune can only coldly reply as he see's the letter that Ryu dropped. "G-Guys?" Moka tries to touch Ryu's shoulder...but is slapped away by Tsukune surprisingly!?

"Don't come near us Moka! You said you hate us humans right! So maybe we hate you Monster's as well!" Tsukune can barely finish his sentence before Ryu grabs his head with his muddy hands and screams out a disturbing scream as he disappears in front of them! "Ryu!" Moka shouts before Tsukune sprints away, she attempts to chase after him but trips over a letter?

"W-whats this?" Moka grabs the Note and opens it...which she later regrets as she reads its contents. _"Hello Moka!_ _I hope that today goes well for us as_, _after contemplating for several hours_,_ I've decided to accept your offer_!_ The reason I didn't have many friends was because i was always sick in that 'prison' I used to call my hospital room...but I later got used to it as I had to get on with my short life...Anyway_! _Here's to hoping that we become great friends!_ _Sorry I couldn't say it infront of_ _you guys_, I _have horrible self confidence or so I'm told!_ _Signed__ Ryu_!" After she finishes the letter, Moka starts to cry..."Why! Why did I have to do that to my new friends!" and attempts to get up to chase after them in the rain...

* * *

In the middle of the forest...

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu Screams out in a horrifying grievous voice as he starts to constantly pound the ground with his hands, causing the ground to crack and split apart from the force of his sadness..."Why me!? Why when I decide to do something that won't kill me I get hurt like this!? Tell me why!? Why Zordon!? Why Trini!? Why Burai!? Why Mikoto!? Why Naoto!? Why Clotho!? WHY!?" Ryu continues to cry out his grief as some guys come around him...

"So this is the famous dragon? Looks like our leader shouldn't have anything to worry when dealing with his goals..." one of the Super Tenga replies before kicking Ryu in his chest, knocking him into a tree and onto the muddy ground. But Ryu doesn't seem to notice them hurting him as his eyes look dull and lifeless...

"Still can't believe that our lord Blazeblade would have to work with that stupid Saizo...if it wasn't for that stupid Trini girl and the forces of good being here, then we could get our leader Thrax back to his full power!" another Tenga replies before picking Ryu up and throwing him through the tree 4 others...nearly destroying the last tree as a bird starts chirping rather worridly..Looking up, Ryu see's a bird's nest there that is about to fall..

"Now all we gotta do is just wait for Saizo to kill that stupid human Tsu...whatever and mate with that vampire!" another one of the Tenga's replies before running up to Ryu, lifting him near the birds nest...and have him get some life back in his eyes as he grabs the Tenga's arm surprisingly from remembering what they said about Trini and the other's he knew..

* * *

play the Power rangers mystic force opening theme.

"You..." Ryu starts to rip the tenga's arm from him as his eyes glow multicolored for some reason. "You are all..." Ryu then pushes the Tenga back to his group to their surprise "GONNA PAY!" Ryu shouts as a sonic Multi-colored scream comes out of his mouth, knocking them completely off their feet!? Ryu then slaps his hands together before pulling out a very dangerous weapon..."Th-thats the sword of darkness!? How did you get that!?" One of the Tenga's reply before Ryu then yells "Galwin mysto terra!" then he summons vines to attack from underneath them as he jumps forward to attack them!?

Swinging the sword, Ryu hits 3 of them who all fall backwards, somewhat injured as they all land on the ground..."Stop drop and roll you punks!" Ryu then puts the Sword of darkness backhanded and conjures up a flame blast in his hands that damage all of the tengas!? Before all of them hit the ground again, Ryu runs as fast as Abarekiller/White dino thunder ranger and starts to attack them in a very rapid fashion, causing a couple of the enemies to disapear...likely returning to Thrax's base of operations.

Flipping himself around, Ryu then Moves his left hand over the sword to infuse it with electricity. "This should help pay your electric bills!" Ryu shouts before doing an energy slash with the sword, causing 2 of the tenga to be immediatly be sent back to sender..."Not enough yet!" Ryu screams as he levitates into the air as a hurricane comes to hit the last tenga's...and eliminating them all as they return to Thrax...Landing on the ground, Ryu then notices that the bird's nest is about to fall and uses the sword of darkness to lift it back into a stable position...

"I've still got to blow off some steam...lets go buddy!" Ryu puts the sword of darkness away before pulling out Zyosukon and another weapon..."Ok! Just dont keep me in your coat anymore alright! It's very stuffy in there!" Saba the white tiger sword replies to which Ryu can only reply "We'll deal with living arrangements later! Right now we need to get to Tsukune before Thrax can!" At this the Sword gasps "Thrax is after the boy?! Then lets go!" Ryu agrees and plays a tune on the Zyosukon...and nothing happens!?

"What the? Oh right! The barrier!" Ryu looks up at the sky and imagines the barrier their..."Thats right! You can only teleport to the reiteration room and anywhere in the barrier!" Saba exclaims horrified as Ryu replies "And Tsukune's in the middle-point of being in the barrier and outside it!" Ryu then holsters the Zyosukon as he grabs Saba.

"What are you going to do!? You won't be able to get their in time!" Saba exclaims before being quieted by Ryu saying. "Time to go into max gear! Lets go powers!" Ryu's eyes glow red while his body glows white..."Thats too risky! You can't keep the powers active for too long or you'll-!?" Saba starts before being interrupted by Ryu running...in a way that makes you think of the Psycho rangers during their first appearance. (When they were chasing after the Mega-tank).

end song

* * *

At the bus stop

Play redemption by Gackt

"...Sorry Ryu..." Tsukune says to himself as the bus arrives here at the bus-stop. "So you couldn't handle the stress? Pity, I was hoping that you'd last longer here. Well if you have no more business here then lets,-!?" the bus-driver starts before being interrupted by some laughing from a person cloaked in black..."I see that the pathetic beings in front of me are chatting about their lives while the people that they know are going to have their lives end.." Thrax replies to which The bus driver replies "Who are you and what did you mean by their lives ending?" This causes Thrax to start clapping his hands in a mocking geasture.

"My name is Thrax and I believe that Tsukune there knows who I'm talking about-." Thrax barely finishes his sentence before Tsukune widens his eyes "Moka and Ryu! Why you!" Tsukune then attempts to punch Thrax but he just trips him over as he continues his monologue. "Now while Saizo handles your friends with my subordinates..." Thrax then grabs Tsukune by the throat and lifts him into the air as he continues "I would like it if you would disappear now-!?" Thrax barely finishes his sentence as the bus driver grabs him by his arm holding Tsukune while smoking on a Cigarette.

"Now I don't know what type of gripe you have with this boy here but-." The bus drivers eyes glow gold for a split second as he throws his cigarette to the ground. "-This boy is still a student of this academy and until he leaves on that bus, I will not allow anyone to tarnish this schools record's so early!" The bus driver then kicks Thrax who surprisingly blocks it with his other arm when..."Let him go Thrax! SEIT-FUYA!" Ryu yells before jump-kicking Thrax in his chest...which Thrax blocks with his right leg!?

"So it seems my Zuper Tenga's couldn't keep you preoccupied any longer dragon?" Thrax then uses his left leg to kick the bus driver, who is knocked into his bus, as he then throws Tsukune into Ryu's body, knocking them down. "Dangit! You alright Tsukune!?" Ryu shouts out after jumping back up and taking a defensive pose. "Y-Yeah I guess, How did you-!?" Tsukune barely finishes his sentence before Ryu throws him to the bus-driver as Thrax fires a couple of crimson energy blasts at him!? "Agh!" Ryu replies as he is hit directly in the chest, causing some major damage as sparks come off of his body!?

"So it seems you take your life very unimportantly if you could take that blast without any trouble Dragon." Thrax replies before pulling out his 2 staffs which cause Tsukune and the Bus-driver to widen their eyes. "Oh no! Don't tell me he's a witch!" The bus driver replies quickly before Ryu replies "Not really...Catch Tsukune!" Ryu then throws Saba into the ground near Tsukune as Ryu dodges more energy blasts.

"W-What do I do with this!?" Tsukune shouts out at Ryu and he replies simply "Saba will lead you to Moka! Get her out of here and into the school! You'll be safe there! I'll handle Thrax!" Ryu then pulls out the sword of darkness and the Zyosuken as he blocks the energy blast from Thrax...Who jumps forward and kicks Ryu in the face!?

"Kid!" the Bus driver barely says before Ryu blocks Thrax's staff from aiming at them. "I have no clue who you are, but get them out of here! I'll buy you some time!" Ryu then pushes against Thrax, pushing into the woods! "Dangit! We have to help him!" Tsukune gets up to chase after them when Saba barks out a reply "You can't!" This causes both of them to look at the sword in surprise.

"You can talk!?" they both scream in unison before the sword interrupts them "Ryu can keep Thrax at bay for a short time! If you guys get in the way he wont be able to use his full power! We need to rescue your friend Moka before his minions get to her!" They were going to retort when they heard Moka screaming! "Lets go then!" Tsukune replies as he grabs the sword and is pulled, with the bus driver, toward the location!

* * *

To Moka's position.

Moka screamed at her situation, she was surrounded by these purple tengu's wearing armor with a Z symbol on it along with a monster she hasn't ever even dreamed of restraining her while Saizo is turning into his Troll form to 'get started' "Oh how much I wish I could do this!" Saizo starts before grabbing her dress...and is immediatly surprised by a nearby shout "Moka!" a very familiar voice responds before a green and gold blur comes thru and knocks them all away from Blazeblade and Saizo! "Tsukune?! Is that you!? How did you get here and what are you wearing!?" Moka exclaims in surprise before blushing at the position she was in.

"Thats a long story that can wait until later, but to make it short-," Tsukune replies in the green and gold ninjetti clothes that he's wearing with a gold sand clock in the middle of his chest...which is getting emptier by the second as Tsukune is holding Saba in his right hand and Moka in a bridal position. "-This is something Saba here whipped up on the fly to help you!" Tsukune then sets Moka down to defend her...and the Tenga's start to crow violently as Blazeblade holds a sword up to signal them to stay where they are..."What are you doing!? Get them already-!?" Saizo nearly finishes his before Blazeblade puts his other blade near his throat!

"Let me guess, Ninjetti power infusion? You know you can't get full power out of it unless Ninjor's does it." Blazeblade says to the surprise of the group there..."But it's more than enough to handle your Tenga's and wound you Blazeblade!" Saba exclaims before it pulls Tsukune into a combat pose! "Oui! What are you doing-!?" Tsukune can barely finish his sentence before Saba pulls him to attack the Tenga's in a rapid fashion!

* * *

Play 'Tenga bye bye' by Ron Wasserman.

Blazeblade can only slightly laugh before putting his blade down...signalling the Tenga's to attack Tsukune! "Watch out Tsukune!" Moka exclaims before the Bus driver helps her up and start to run away. "I'm working on it!" Tsukune can barely yell before Saba spins him around to do a spiral slash, hitting the z symbol on a couple of Tenga's, causing them to freeze in place for a couple of seconds allowing Tsukune to kick them in the Z symbols again, causing to be sent back to base.

"Hm...pretty could swordsman-ship for a kid, almost regrettable that we have to destroy you." Blazeblade remarks before blocking a slash meant for a Tenga. "S-Sir!" the Tenga replies horrified as Blazeblade replies "Go after the vampire girl, He's just buying time for them to get away." Blaze blade then pushes Tsukune back while the other Tenga's begrudgingly stay where they are.."Didn't you hear me!? I can handle a Human like this with no problems! Go now before our leader gets mad!" Blazeblade's command goes through all of the tenga's and they then start to fly after Moka and the bus Driver!

"Wait a minute!" Tsukune shouts as he attempts to chase after the tenga's but is interrupted by a barrier being put up!? "Now that the onlookers are gone,-" Tsukune turns around rapidly to see Blazeblade sitting down. "-Mind telling me what our master wants with you?" Blazeblade remarks while trying to figure out a weird but familiar feeling he's getting from the boy in front of him.

"I don't know why he's bothering with me, but the one thing I do know is that-" Tsukune stabs Saba into the ground to Saba's shock. "-No-one hurts my friends!" Tsukune yells the last part out before hearing Chuckling coming from the enemy in front of him. "I like you kid, you are very protective of your comrades, you remind me of someone...someone I wish I could remember."

Blazeblade then snaps his finger's, causing the barrier to be dropped to Tsukune and Saba's confusion. "If you hurry, you can catch up to your friends, they should be by the cliff side if my detection skills are still good." Blazeblade then turns around and starts to leave. "Wait a minute?! Why are you doing this!?" Tsukune shouts out to which he only gets the reply of. "Like I said you remind me of someone I wish to remember, that interests a person who has amnesia very much. Later kid!" Blazeblade then turns into an inferno and disappears...

"Tsukune we need to go!" Saba exclaims as the green suit on Tsukune is starting to lose color. "Damnit!" Tsukune then slaps his hand onto the ground, disappearing in a puff of green smoke...and appear near Moka and the bus-driver face as they knock him over!? "Gahh!" Tsukune replies before falling over with Moka on-top of him...and nearly ends up kissing her!?

"Uhm..Tsukune?!" Moka exclaims as she is starting to get very 'thirsty' for his blood being this close. "Right!" Tsukune gets up just in time as the Tenga's arrive! "How did he get here ahead of us?! He must have gotten away from lord Blazeblade!" a couple of the flock reply before landing.

"Great! Now come on-!?" Tsukune shouts before he starts hearing a beeping sound come from his chest, as the hourglass runs out and his Ninjetti clothes disintegrate!? "-Or not, this day is really going well for us!" Tsukune screams before he jumps back to dodge some swipes by the Tenga's wings before talking to Saba. "Can't you give me another boost here!?"

Tsukune is knocked back by a Tenga's kick before Saba replies "I can't! It was only temporary and you used up too much energy fighting!" This is before Tsukune retorts. "Hey! You were the one who was controlling me to fight, mister 'sword of power'!" Saba then floats into the air and hits Tsukune in the head with the backside of his blade!?

"Don't get smart with me young man, if you were more focused in your actions instead of resisting with your powers. We would have destroyed them by now!" Saba replies before turning around and firing lasers from his eyes!? "You can do that?!" Moka exclaims as she see's the sword shooting lasers out of it.

"Well at least Ryu should be having a better time than us right now eh guys?" Tsukune barely finishes his sentence without a big explosion coming from the forest above them and..."Dangit!" Ryu shouts out as he falls onto the ground, the sword of darkness gone and multiple burn marks in his clothes. "...Or not. That answers that question at-least." the bus-driver replies before Thrax comes out, sans his cape as the group widen their eyes at the horror that is Thrax.

"Seems that if you aren't a ranger or have excelsior, you have no chance of beating me." Thrax replies before showing his 2 staffs fused together. "Thats rather funny Thrax,-" Ryu replies after getting up rather painfully while Thrax snaps his fingers, summoning 30 more Zuper Tenga's and a new monster. This monster looks like a feline beast of sorts with a large bladed sniper rifle as his right arm and a small bladed shotgun in the other.

"And that is dragon?" Thrax grinning, replies before Saizo comes into the area, grinning also at what he is seeing. "-It seems that the first option is right in front of you." Ryu then rips his cape off to show his school clothes on...and opening his right hand to show...

"The power coins!? Bwahahahahahahahahahahhahha! You know that they won't work since they were damaged when Uncle Rito destroyed the Thunderzords! The only coin that would work would be the...-?!" Thrax immediatly stops laughing as Ryu grins and shows the dragon power coin to his disbelief...but then to his amusement as he replies "It would work...but if you had an energy source to charge it...like my parents or my powers!"

Thrax then starts to laugh again, which also causes Ryu to start laughing unusually?! "What's so amusing punk!" Saizo shouts as he walks up next to Thrax. "Well, its funny because,-" Ryu puts the coins in one hand where they fuse together!? Surprised at that, the others watch as Ryu rolls up his right sleeve, revealing..."A dino gem!? Wh-Where in the pits of eternity did you get that!?" Thrax shouts at the top of his lungs, surprising Saizo and the others?

"-Thank to Trini for the work she did, to get this to handle the energy in the power coins and by the way." Ryu then points at Saizo. "You made fun of her earlier when you spat on her power coin so..." Ryu then pulls out his buckler!? "A-Are you mad!? Using that much power from a destroyed source would destroy thousands of people!? And you are going to morph with it!?" Thrax says frightened as Tsukune, Moka, and the Bus-driver widen their eyes.

"**NANI!?**" they yell in unison as Ryu replies "Well I've done it before and while it hurt like nothing else,-" Ryu then slaps the dino gem into the buckler, causing its cracks to glow brighter as the metal on it starts to change to have a chromatic tint on it..."-but I learned that I,-" Ryu then puts the super powered Dragon power coin into the morpher. "-always wanted to do this in a real battle-." Ryu then puts it back into its place. "Y-your insane?!" Thrax chokes out before Ryu says "-Im not crazy-," while he puts his arms outward. "-its just that my plans end up that way!" Ryu then puts his hand on the morpher while pulling out again "S-Stop him!" Thrax shouts as the groups start to attack him as his friends try to tell him to stop.."**ITS MORPHIN TIME!"** Ryu shouts this out as the buckler opens to their horror.

* * *

play the MMPR morphing sequence song.

**"ULTIMATE DRAGONZORD POWER!"**

As Ryu shouts this out, the cracks in the morpher form a beam of Multi-colored light which causes all of the enemies in front of him to be knocked back, as green lightning appears from that light and comes over him. The lightning causes a long hallway with multiple mirrors along its pathway to appear and Ryu for some reason jumps backwards, pulling out the Zyosuken and Saba in his hands as he runs upside down on the top of the hallway through the mirrors, which shows the MMPR ranger's fights and the Dino thunder ranger's fights as well.

Going through the mirrors, Ryu breaks the first one with the Zyosuken in his left arm as it has the gloves appear on the him, the second mirror, Ryu breaks it by hitting it with Saba, causing the boots to appear on him. Spiral slashing through the 3rd and 4rth mirrors, Ryu has the Dragon armor appear on him with the armlets and a symbol for the tigerzord coin on the armor...like the white ranger or Kiba ranger for the interested.

Running into the last mirror, Ryu cross-slashes the mirror in an X-Shaped pattern with the rest of the green ranger suit appearing on him...sans the helmet and color for some reason as he flips onto the 'floor' of the room while stabbing the 2 blades into the ground, causing multi-colored sparks to appear as he stops in place. While he does this he starts to look forward as 13 mirrors come running into him...and he doesn't hit them as they melt into him!?

After the first 6 go through him, The dragon ranger helmet appears on him...however it has the metal strip from dinothunder and the strip glows a disturbing chromatic metal color as the rest of the mirrors come in with multiple colors on them, causing the gem on the helmet to have more than one...it has one for each of the ranger colors and the one where the original is colored a bright emerald-green!?

The hallway charges energy through his weapons toward him as his Dark green color appears on his suit and 2 holsters appear on thighs, the weapon in the right one is the Power blaster from MMPR except that the Red is replaced with green and the Silver is more metallic. The one on the left is the Abalaser from Dino-thunder/Abaranger. When this happens the Hallway turns to glass as the suit shows slight golden spikes like the aforementioned suits and roars like they do, causing the Hallway to be destroyed!?

The destroyed pieces fuse together into a portal, which the Empowered Green ranger Jumps through, appearing back outside into the real world!? Seeing Ryu turn out like that is a shock to everyone...who the person of their surprise shouts out "**Ultimate Green Dragon Ranger!"** and stomps on the ground, making the pose from MMPR/Zyuranger! "Y-You've gotta be kidding me!?" Thrax fearfully steps backwards as the Ryu replies "You wanted a fight Thrax-?" Ryu then flips the Zyosukon into his hand face up like the yellow ranger/sentai in the afore-mentioned series.

"-You got it now! AHYAAAAH!" Ryu yells as jumps forward with Saba into the fray! (Now you guys can play the song you all were waiting for...)

* * *

Play Go Green Ranger Go! Zedd version!

"G-Get him!" Thrax commands before disappearing in thin air, to which his monster's rush into the fray. "Bring it on!" Ryu enthusiastically yells out before kicking the first Tenga he came into contact with, sending it into it's bretheren as he uses both of his blade weapons to slash at the people around him! "Watch it Tsukune!" Moka shouts out as a Tenga jumps into the air to attempt to attack him.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryu shouts while he jumps up into the air, causing a power kick (A/N I have no idea what they are called, Its what Happens mostly in Disney series when a punch or kick occurs with major power behind them) knocking it out due to the shockwave from the energy used. Spinning around in Mid-air longer than what should be possible, Ryu then lands onto the ground while doing a charged double energy slash with both of his weapons, taking out a good 1/5th of the Tenga's there!?

Jumping forward into the fray again, Ryu starts to notice 2 people missing from this battle besides Thrax..."_Where did Saizo and Gun-nut go?" _Ryu replies to himself in his head before hearing screaming from behind him!? "Let me go!" Moka shouts out as Saizo grabs her while the 'gun-nut' is pointing both of its weapons at Tsukune and the Bus-driver's heads!?

"Why you!? Take this!" Ryu spiral jumps into the air, throwing both of his weapons in his hands toward the 2 hostage takers. With the Zyosukon heading to the Gun-nut and Saba heading toward Saizo, the result was simple but confusing due to many other things happening. The first thing that happened was that Saba hits Saizo hard enough to knock Moka out of his hands, the next thing to occur was that Gun-nut deflects Zyosukon's trajectory...to Moka!?

The third thing to Occur was Tsukune screaming her name out before sprinting a speed that would surprise the survivors of today later, the next thing to occur was the Gun-nut pointing his weapons at Tsukune! "No way in the world am I going to allow you to hurt them!" Ryu shouts as he pulls out both gunblade weapons in his holsters and shoots at the gun that is aiming at Tsukune, while the other knocks the Shotgun being pointed at the Bus-driver out of his hands...who tackles the Gun-nut to the ground as Tsukune knocks Moka out-of-the-way, while Saizo is hit with the Zyosuken! But as Tsukune pushes Moka out-of-the-way, he accidentally unhooks her rosary!? Moka gasps from this as a major Yokai surge occurs!

This causes fighting to temporarily stop to see what in the world is happening...and everyone shocked at the change that occurred to Moka! First and foremost, her blue eyes have changed to blood-red while her pink knee-high hair has turned into silver of the same length. Her sizes have all increased to the point of stretching the school attire she is wearing along with a very piercing glance?

"So you're the people who woke me up?" 'Moka' says before realizing her position atop Underneath Tsukune?! "Get off of me now!" 'Moka' shouts to which Tsukune gets off of her while Ryu gets back to fighting the Tenga's "Oui! He saved your life so you better be thankful for that Moka!" Ryu shouts before punching a Tenga in its beak(Ouch) then getting back up as he fell to the ground from his 'attacks' earlier and while doing this, he also hears 'Moka' snort out "Well then, whose fault is it that I was nearly injured? If you didn't try to show off then this wouldn't have occurred!" 'Moka' then kicks the nearest Tenga in its chest, knocking it into Ryu as he is about to take out another Tenga.

"H-hey! I was trying to help you people out miss sassy-pants! Don't blame me for not running away during my fight!" Ryu then Power punches the Tenga off of him before Cartwheeling himself up while hitting multiple Tenga's. 5 of which run toward Moka...or someone who looks like her as she replies before hitting them. "I don't run from fights! Now you should know your place!" 'Moka' shouts this out as she spiral kicks all of the Tenga into the group that Ryu was fighting...but instead of getting hit, Ryu then jumps over the thrown Tenga's before charging toward Moka and shooting His gunblades at the Gun-nut while jumping into the air. The reason for this is to knock the guy away even farther than he is from the group.

"And you should learn some manners!" Ryu shouts out before flying over Moka's face as she slightly grins at this talk. "Then you should get to know me well by now!" 'Moka' then grabs Ryu's arm before he can be surprised and can only reply "Oh crap-!?" 'Moka' then throws him into the Gun-nut, knocking them both to the ground again. "That was cheap Moka-san!" Ryu shouts before he elbows the downed monster before getting back-up. "Oh grow up child!" 'Moka' then backwards kick a Tenga before Ryu can retort "After you Mi-lady!" Ryu then points both of his guns at the Tenga's and starts to rapid fire at the last of them!

"Why you arrogent-!?" 'Moka' barely finishes her sentence before a very ticked off Saizo grabs her "Gotcha!" Saizo shouts in glee before 'Moka' replies "-While my other side may not like violence-," Inner Moka explains before throwing Saizo over her shoulder. "-I'm not so sweet so 'Know your place'!" Inner Moka shouts as she then spiral kicks Saizo into the cliff-side!?

"Then you should also have guessed that I don't like that tone of voice!" Ryu then attempts to slide-kick Inner Moka as she just grabs him by his throat!? "And what are you going to do about it?" Inner moka gets her answer as Ryu grabs her shoulders and shouts "This you meanie!" before Slamming his head into Inner Moka's head so hard that it cracked the visor on his helmet!? Inner Moka then lets him go as she tries to get her balance back as Ryu does the same.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" Inner Moka shouts as she tries to hold her head to keep herself up while Ryu retorts. "Get in line lady! No-one wins in one of these moves! Ow!" Ryu then gets onto the ground to rub his helmet like he would his head before the Gun-nut shouts "Are you lovers done quarreling like your going to get a kid or-!?" As he does this, it causes both of the warriors to widen their eyes and shouts in unison **"NANI!? WE AREN'T LOVERS YOU PIECE OF JUNK/FILTH!"** and then they both start to sprint toward the guy as he looks slightly worried from this.

* * *

play Fight by Ron Wasserman

"Take my power sword fool!" Ryu shouts as he pulls the power sword that the Red ranger/Tyranno ranger from MMPR/Zyuranger and slashes him into the chest while Moka jumps on Ryu's right Shoulder before kicking the guy in the head!? "Know your place underneath us BAKA!" Inner Moka shouts before being grabbed by Ryu surprisingly who says "What goes around comes around Lady!" This causes Inner Moka widens her eyes before Ryu spins her around to side-spiral kick the monster!?

"Why you?!" Inner Moka then attempts to kick Ryu before he jumps on her leg and uses it as a spring board to get to a higher position as The gun-nut shouts out "Take this!" he then fires his sniper rifle point blank at Inner Moka who barely dodges the shot before it explodes, knocking her away.

"Kuso!" She shouts in frustration as Ryu then yells "Oui! No messing with the people I know punk! Power axe!" Ryu then pulls out the power axe as it materializes with Black lightning coursing through it...Then flips on his side in a cyclone slash to hit Gun-nut on hit back 4 times before landing on his back.

"Good-!?" Gun-nut is about to make a remark as he is aiming his sniper rifle at Ryu until he see's that Ryu has turned the power axe into its cannon mode!? "-Bye!" Ryu shouts as he pushes on the trigger firing a black laser out of it to hit him!? "Raagh!" The monster screams before it flies into the cliff-side!? "Time to finish this! Ikuze Saba!" Ryu then throws the power axe down before cartwheels toward the monster while Saba shouts out "Yes sir!" and then flies toward him as the Zyosukon flies toward him as well!? Jumping into the air, Ryu then grabs both weapons before charging the Zyosukon with green energy while Saba with white energy!

"You-are-done!" Ryu shouts as he slashes the dagger first then Saba before doing a X shaped cross slash on the monster...who explodes while Ryu walks away!? "Whoa?" Tsukune says in awe of what he did with the debris making Ryu look like he came from a tomb being opened by explosives!? "And that's how its done Thrax!" Ryu then points The Zyosukon near Tsukune to which Tsukune jumps to dodge a strike from an invisible Thrax!?

"Grrrrrrr! Why you, make my monster-!?" Thrax starts before Ryu then replies "If you want to attempt that Thrax, go ahead, but your inexperienced with making monster's grow and if you do that, you'll lose a lot of energy...which I know your trying to conserve to retry to defeat the sentinel knight!" Ryu then points Saba at him. "-But if it can remove you then I won't have anything else to worry about! So make my monster grow!" Thrax yells as he throws his staff at the monster's remains!?

* * *

immediately stop music.

"Oh crap! Not good!" Ryu shouts as the monster grows to its massive size (A/N I don't have an exact average height for the grown monster's and I can't seem to find info on it. If you guys would like to put that into the reviews than that would be appreciated very much for touch-up and future stories!) and everyone drops their jaws in shock...much less the school as the teachers are immediatly panicking at what they are seeing! **"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DID HE COME BACK TO LIFE AND WHY IS HE SO F-ING TALL!?"** The three other's shouts out to which Ryu tries to explain.

"Basically the main bad-guy here on the premises A.K.A. Thrax,-" Ryu points his right thumb at a very weakened Thrax "-Can revive the destroyed monster he created and cause them to grow to gigantic size...which honestly I didn't think he would have done that as it's really draining-!?" Ryu then jumps out-of-the-way of the monsters foot as it attempts to crush him!

"How in the world do you take down something that big!?" The bus-driver shouts as he barely avoids the monsters foot as well. "You usually either grow big to fight it, have some great gear to destroy it, or have giant robots!" Ryu then dodges the monster as it starts to shoot its shotgun that was returned to it when it was revived.

"What do you mean giant robots?! You make it sound like you are used to this kind of thing?!" Inner Moka shouts while looking slightly worried at the massive size of this beast (and before you guys say it, No, Moka is not scared, she just hasn't had any experience with enemies this size before.) Ryu then jumps backwards to dodge some more shots from the monster as he sees that Thrax has left!?

"Dangit! You are going to pay for letting my target get away you overgrown pinata!" Ryu then jumps so high into the air that he reaches the face of the giant monster to the shock of the group, as he strikes it twice before being swatted down into the ground hard enough to be lodged into the ground!?

"OW!" Ryu shouts as the monster just rises his foot! "Oh this is gonna hurt." Ryu then crosses his arms while the beast smashes its foot down onto him! "Ryu!" Tsukune shouts while trying to run up to his downed friend "Tsukune don't!" Inner Moka shouts to no avail as Tsukune picks up both of Ryu's gun-blades that he lost when He head-butted Moka earlier.

"Take this!" Tsukune shouts as he starts shooting the guns at the beast!? The beast only coldly turns its head to him as its points its sniper rifle at him! "Move kid!" The bus-driver shouts too late as Tsukune is shot by the sniper rifle with a major explosion!

"AAGGGGGHHH!" Tsukune shouts out as he is thrown into the groups arms as his clothes are nearly burnt off with him bleeding profusely from multiple wounds!? "Baka! Why did you do that!? If Ryu couldn't beat him what hope did you have to!?" Inner Moka shouts at him before Tsukune surprisingly pushes her away?!

"What are you-!?" the Bus-driver starts before Tsukune starts dragging on of the gun-blades on the ground in sword mode..."No-one..." Tsukune starts before the monster looks at him curiously. "NO-ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS! RRRAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune shouts while charging back into the fray to their horror as the monster turns its sniper rifle into a cannon!? "Don't do it!" The bus driver shouts before Tsukune starts to shoot at the monster with the power gun! "You'll pay!" Tsukune shouts as the cannon is going to fire! "**GET OUT OF THE WAY BAKA!"** Inner Moka shouts as she attempts to chase after him!

"I'm not giving up! Ryu didn't and I sure as hell won't!" Tsukune shouts out before hearing a loud yell come from a very surprised source. "Your sure as Hell right their Tsukune!" Ryu shouts as barely manages to get the beast to move off of him to everyone's shock! "Ryu! Your alright!? But how?!" Tsukune starts before losing control of his legs and he crumples on the ground?!

"Gotta admit, you didn't give up even when your body was going to...that I can admire very much Tsukune so..." Ryu starts before grabbing Tsukune and handing him to Moka surprisingly. "This next show is for you..._Friend_...**WE NEED DRAGONZORD POWER RIGHT NOW!"** Ryu shouts out before he starts to play a melodic tune on the Zyosukon which surprises the group. **"What in the world's a DRAGONZORD-!?"** The group barely finish saying the item of their questioning before they see that the sea is churning!?

* * *

Play 'March of the Dragon' on YouTube by StudioFantasma.

"Oh yeah! Come-on old friend! Arise from the watery depths for your star opening!" Ryu shouts as he continues playing on the tune to which a silver blade comes out of the Crimson depths as steam rises from it!? "What is he doing!?" Tsukune starts before hearing a loud screeching come from the water as..."All right! Your up for your performance Dragonzord!" Ryu then plays another tune as the Dragonzord rises from the water screeching out to the shock of everyone who can see this beast rising!? (including the school!)

"Sorry I ruined your beauty sleep partner! But we need to remove a certain hazard here!" Ryu then charges the Zyosukon with energy as he flings an energy bolt at Gun-nut, getting his attention as Ryu shouts "I hope your ready to rumble...cause I don't pull a punch without good reason!" Ryu then jumps backwards into the air onto the giant mecha's head, near its crest on its head.

"I think that we need to work off some stress so...**ITS AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET FOR MISSLES!" **Ryu exclaims as he plays another tune into the dagger, causing the mecha's fingers to pop out missiles?! "What the fuck!?" The bus-driver shouts before Ryu starts unloading missiles at the beast which is immediatly hit by the missiles and knocked down onto the ground! "I remember what that is!" Tsukune shouts before Moka and the bus-driver look at him curiously before he exclaims "Its Godzilla-!" Tsukune barely finishes the 'A' in Godzilla before Ryu points his Abalaser at Tsukune and fires it at his feet!? (WTF?!).

"What was that for Ryu!? He just said that thing your using looks like-!?" Inner Moka barely finishes her sentence before Ryu plays a tune on the Zyosukon, turning the Dragonzord toward the group!? "**THE DRAGONZORD ISN'T GODZILLA AND ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE HIM AT ALL! HE'S MADE OF METAL FOR ONE AND IS PAINTED BLACK! HE DOESN'T BREATH ATOMIC FLAME FROM HIS MOUTH AND CAN ONLY CREATE A BARRIER INFRONT OF HIS CHEST AND MISSLES FROM HIS FINGERS BESIDES ATTACKING WITH ITS LIMBS! YOU MENTION GODZILLA AGAIN AND ILL BLOW YOU ASSES TO KINGDOM COME! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU ASS-HOLES?!**" Ryu shouts this out in a very shocking manner but Tsukune dumbly replies "But isn't Mecha-Godzilla a mechanical godzilla with missile's launching out of its fingers?"

This causes a very big anger animation mark to appear on Ryu's head and the Dragonzord's head as Ryu points at Tsukune "**HOPE YOU LIKE KINGDOM COME IDIOT!" **Ryu screams this out as the Dragonzord fires some missiles at Tsukune while Ryu starts shooting at his feet!? "Gahh!" Tsukune shouts before him and the others are launched into the school...more specifically, the classroom for Nekome sensei to her shock. "Ow! Sorry about that sensei!" Tsukune replies while trying to stay conscious with everyone having major anime sweat-drops on their heads. "BAKA!" they yell in unison at this.

"Now that the distractions are out of the way...lets rock!" Ryu says from his cockpit as he starts to shoot at the monster! The monster then starts to dodge his shots as Ryu causes a barrage of missiles from the Dragonzord in an attempt to hit it! "Stay still would you, you stupid Cat!" Ryu then tries to shoot him again before Gun-nut deflects the shot near the school! "Crap!" Ryu shouts as he is worried that he hit the school...but luckily it just hit the courtyard near it! "Oh crap!" Ryu shouts as the Gun-nut takes advantage of the distraction to fire a couple of his blasts at Ryu!

"Agh!" Ryu exclaims as he is being knocked around by the blasts, getting thrown off of his position on the zord and onto the ground! "Why that ugly!" Ryu shouts before jumping back up into the position he was in before, and then he sees the situation..."Coward!" Ryu shouts as he sees that the gun-nut monster is using the school as a stand for his sniper rifle! "It's a legitimate strategy!" The beast yells before shooting Ryu even more, causing him to almost be knocked off of the Dragonzord again!?

"Neko-baka camper!" Ryu shouts as he is immediatly angry! "You can't hit me from here Dragon! Even if you could, I would just deflect the missiles to your pathetic school!" As the beast says this, Ryu can see that enough people are panicking near where the bipod that the guy is using to snipe him! "I don't have to use my missiles to take you out fool! Go Dragonzord!" Ryu yells out with the Dragonzord yelling out a screech in unison as it charges at its enemy.

"There's no way you're getting through! Die!" Gun-nut proclaims as it starts firing both of its weapons at the Dragonzord and Ryu!? "Move out-of-the-way!" Nekome-sensei shouts as the Dragonzord is hit by the incoming projectiles! "I'm not down and out yet!" Ryu proclaims as the Dragonzord continues to charge through the smoke from the explosions toward Gun-nut! "Why aren't you falling by now! Stay down!" Gun-nut shouts as it turns its sniper rifle into plasma cannon mode before combining it with his shotgun, turning the shotgun into a capacitor to increase its power!

Firing the Plasma cannon, Ryu can only reply "If you can't dodge out-of-the-way of the shot, then go right through it!" Ryu then plays an unheard tune onto the Zyosukon while the Dragonzord jumps forward!? Getting hit with the plasma cannon, The students of the school think that there savior on his mechanical Godzilla-!? "**ITS NOT GODZILLA-!" **Ryu screams to the heavens as he and the Dragonzord appear through the debris to their shock as the Dragonzord knocks the Sniper rifle/plasma cannon away before hitting the monster with its hands!

The Dragonzord then roars loudly and proudly as Ryu roars into the abyss "-**IT'S MY DRAGONZORD!" **The Dragonzord then spins around, hitting the Gun-nut Away from the School in an opposite direction from his weapons location...and then..."Finish it!" Ryu Decrees into the world as The Dragonzord starts firing its missiles while running toward the enemy. After around 20 missiles hit its target, the Dragonzord then jumps up into the air and attacks the Gun-nut with both of its hands in a swiping pattern before spinning all the way around to put the drill on its tail into the monster's stomach!?

The monster could only widen its eyes as it realizes what occurred to it...and then the Dragonzord turns itself back around and punches it straight in the face, knocking it into the sea...where it explodes to the stunned silence of the students...where the silence is destroyed by the screeching of the Dragonzord as it roars in success of its defeated enemy!

"Great job buddy! Now..." Ryu then turns around to look at the damaged wall and the leftover weapons..."...How in the world am I going to get this all fixed?!" Ryu yells this out to the schools facepalming?! The Dragonzord only did one thing it knew...which was grab Ryu and put him into the classroom that the others were 'delivered' to and Screech out a response that Ryu then quickly replies "Ok! Ok! Ok! I understand that alright! I'll just use some ranger energy and it should be back to normal...I hope anyway.." Ryu mumbles this last part out as he then starts to regenerate the wall with multicolored lightning. While he does this, Nekome Shizuka starts to walk up to him while cautiously carrying a ruler and...

* * *

**THWACK!**

play We're in trouble by Shampoo

"**OW!? WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR!?"** Ryu shouts out in pain as he quickly fixed his broken visor before turning around while rubbing the top of his helmet. "Who in the world are you and what in the world was it that you were fighting along with THAT!?" Shizuka replies in an authoritative voice like she knew that she could control the person she was talking to. "That's the Dragonzord...Say hi buddy!" Ryu then waves the Dragonzord which bows down to look face-first into Nekome's face!?

"Uhm...hi?" Nekome replies while tilting her head, while the Dragonzord starts to tilt its head in the same direction as it was studying her...then it open's its mouth to grip her blouse that she was wearing and lift her outside the room!? "Shizuka-sensei!" The students shouts out in panic as Nekome is trying to escape the grip of this oversized mechanical lizard while not looking embarrassed.

"Now Dragonzord,-" Ryu starts as he finishes repairing half of the wall to which the beast looks at him questionably while tilting its head in a curious way. "-I know that you have an interest in the Yokai here but you should already know by now that-," Ryu then gets up and walks outside the nearly repaired wall as he continues "-You can do it later. Your scaring the students and that's what we don't need right now? Business first, then fun later alright?" As soon as Ryu finishes his sentence, the wall is completely repaired with an open window.

When the Dragonzord hears his Ranger say this, it somewhat pouts (KAWAII!) and then, begrudgingly, sets the teacher back into his current user's hands as it starts to walk to the nearby weaponry...and then throws it into the air before blowing it up with missiles. After it does this, it starts to lay down in front of the school and fall asleep!?

"Oh no...he just had to decide to rest in front of the school. *Sigh* This is gonna be a long day." Ryu says this while facepalming. The rest of the class looks at him worried..."So,-" Ryu starts as he turns around "-After I finish your questions, I'm going to need someone to help me push my friend here back into the water...or into the forest at least because I don't think that having him block the way to the dorms wouldn't be any good in getting home." As soon as Ryu finishes his sentence, the door to the classroom is opened and..."P-Principal!? What are you doing here!?" Nekome nearly shouts out as she is shivering from the pressure of his Yokai...much less every student here as he walks forward to Ryu...

"So, it seems that you couldn't keep your end of the bargain? You know what you'll have to do as punishment-." The principal starts before Ryu puts his right index finger into the air and replies "I kept the school from getting completely destroyed and I defeated the monster, are you really joking about that right now mister mysterious?" as soon as Ryu finishes his sentence, there are some chuckles in the classroom before being silenced by the looks from both the Principal and Nekome.

"That's up to debate as your 'friend' is sleeping in front of my school, now how are you going to move him, Mr. power ranger-san?" the principal finishes his sentence while crossing his arms, showing that he is somewhat irked by all the recent things happening to the school. "Well, he's just mad that he didn't get to see what the Neko could do over there-," Ryu points at Nekome-sensei who widen's her eyes as he continues "-so I figure that letting him out to see what Yokai do would be beneficial to his knowledge." The principal puts his right hand up as he counters "Like I said before, how would you do that without impeding classes or normal activities? Unless you can make it so that he won't disturb anyone during their time, then He has to leave."

Ryu then widens his eyes as he rapidly turns around and points the Zyosukon at the Principal's throat, while the Principal only puts a hand near Ryu's chest!? "I don't think so pal." Ryu replies as he starts to think of a way to keep the Dragonzord here in Yokai academy before..."I don't care what you guys are doing but,-" A very familiar voice resounds as Ryu and the Principal turn their heads toward Inner Moka as she walks forward the two near-starting combatants. "I still have to fight you 'ranger' to get woken up." Inner Moka then scoffs as she then see's both groups look at each other before separating. "I don't know about any fights but-." Ryu then flips the Zyosukon around in his hands before putting it back into his mouth, playing a tune.

This automatically has a beeping sound heard on the Dragonzord as it gets up, begrudgingly as it heads toward the red sea in which it exited from. "-I will fight you the next time you appear if that suits you as I have to go...will we continue our talk at my place Principal?" Ryu replies before putting the Zyosukon down and touching the belt buckle. "Only if some of my guards come with." The Principal then snaps his hands, summoning multiple black hooded figures into the room.

"*Sigh* This is gonna be a hassle as I haven't summoned this many people before, but I've got no other choice do I?" Ryu then quickly see's the monotone look from the group and replies "Alright. Here goes nothing." Ryu then puts the flute back into his slot as he puts his hands on his Dragon buckler. "See you guys soon! Teleporting to the restoration room!" Ryu shouts as he throws his right hand into the air, causing him and the principal, along with his cloaked 'friends' to be teleported to out of the room in a flash of light!?

"Wh-where did they go!?" Nekome starts as she and the students start to check the place where they were before teleporting as they couldn't believe what had happened...While the students kept on searching the area that they were at, Tsukune taps Inner Moka's shoulder to get her attention. She turns around in a somewhat angry face as this happens but Tsukune only motions for her to be quiet as they exit the Classroom.

"I believe that this belongs to you Moka-san?" Tsukune puts her Rosary in her hands to her surprise as she replies. "I'm rather surprised that you have this Tsukune, I would have thought that you would've lost this in the 'friendly fire' incident back there? I will say this since you peaked my interests,-" Inner Moka then goes right up to Tsukune's neck to his surprise as she whispers "-I hope that you can keep my other side happy while I sleep...because if you don't, I'll hunt you down and make you regret ever thinking your first instinct when you were born." Inner Moka Sudductivly replies this in his ears as Tsukune then nods before he passes out due to everything that has happened.

* * *

At Thrax's lair.

"Curse it all to the pits of Chaos!" Thrax shouts out as he starts knocking items over as Blazeblade just watches it all uninterested. "I didn't think that he would have that kind of power! All my efforts were wasted!" Thrax yells louder as he falls over from exhaustion of his power's...which Blazeblade reacts and Catches him!? "Calm down. You'll have more chances later, right now you need to rest as doing a forced enlargement spell drained your reserves." Blazeblade remarks as Thrax looks at him in an acknowledging way. "Thank you old friend, I-I don't know what came over me..." Thrax starts as he lays down on a bed with a picture of Rita and Zedd in their evil forms with a plastered over picture of a grown up Thrax in their arms...

"Just rest Thrax, I'll handle the some issues while you regain your energy." Blazeblade then covers Thrax up with a blanket as he walks off...and when he leaves the door, falls over as he grabs his head in pain. "Man...why does this seem so familiar? Hmmm? Oh well. Better find figure out our reserves for battle...we will probably need it." Blazeblade gets up off of the floor and walks toward outside to see that a mess has occurred with multiple monsters laying on the ground, either unconscious or severely wounded!? Running toward a nearby downed Zuper Tenga, Blazeblade then asks it "What happened here!? Did the Ranger come here and attack us!?"

The Tenga could only weakly shake its head as it replies "D-Don't know who did it, definitely not the ranger, *Cough*, Guy was way too powerful, took on 12 lieutenants and over 80 of us. Whatever it was, it broke open Thrax's safe and grabbed some things..Agh..." The tenga nearly cries out as one of its wings is completely missing from its body as Blazeblade widens his eyes. "I'll handle the problem, Lets get you and the other's to the Infirmary..." Blazeblade's molten rock turns blue as he grabs the injured Tenga warrior to its surprise as he takes it along with another Tenga to the Infirmary...

* * *

The next day...

"Well at least today's clear, unlike yesterday." Tsukune replies to himself as he walks in a slow fashion toward the school as he hears some loud music being played behind him (Play Break the Chain by TETRA-FANG). Turning around, Tsukune is surprised at who he see's...and what he's wearing. "Ryu!? What are you wearing!?" Tsukune replies as he see's the weird get-up that Ryu's wearing. "Well its punishment for allowing the monster to get even a hundred feet near the school and even worse, allowing to use the school as a shield." Ryu starts as he wears very short green and gold-colored clothes that make you think that the temperature was in the 100 degrees zone...when in actuality it was in the 60 degrees zone!? He also has on him an Ipod which is blasting the music out right now.

"B-But isn't that cold!? H-here! Take my Jacket-!?" Tsukune takes off his jacket to give to Ryu who stops him before replying "Don't Tsukune, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Ryu then walks past Tsukune as a very cold wind passes through. "B-But still!" Tsukune starts as he tries to get Ryu to listen. "Listen Tsukune. The Principal knows what I am, if you give that coat to me, then he might find out what you are as well!" Ryu quietly whispers as Tsukune widens his eyes from that knowledge.

"Besides." Ryu starts to Tsukune's interest as he continues walking toward the School. "I'm used to this..." Ryu says to no-one in particular with Tsukune looking at him Inquisitively. "What did you say Ryu-san?" Tsukune asks in confusion with Ryu just walking on ahead. "Nothing, now let's get to school before we miss class!" Ryu then starts to run to the school with Tsukune throwing his arms into the air and reply "Oh what the hell! Lets go!" Tsukune then starts to run in sync with Ryu who is laughing at this.

Chapter 1 end...and now a preview of the next chapter! Dragon vs. bat!

_"Curse Moka!" a very female person replies before another person speaks._

_"Wake up Tsukune!" Moka shouts as she rushes over to him with another voice speaking._

_"Looks like since you aren't the original Moka who offered her friendship with me,-" Ryu points the Zyosukon at Inner Moka before continuing. "-Then I won't have to worry about hurting my friends lady. So let's get started!" Ryu then prepares his Zyosukon as they both charge toward eachother...with Tsukune screaming "Stop it!"._

Now what will happen? The only way you'll know is if you read the next chapter of my story! later guys!


	2. Chapter 2

The fight has restarted! Dragon vs. Bat!

Hello Fanfic users! I see that you guys enjoyed my fic here and I am rather glad you did! I surprisingly got a good amount of people liking my stories, (I won't say their names on here unless they give me permission; Just because I want them to decide if I want to dedicate something to them.) for that, I thank you guys. Now I have decided to explain some things to you guys so that you won't post about it in the reviews, which, I am in a debate to allow guests/non signed on users to review.

The first debate is the powers. Now as many of us PR fans should know, (And if you don't, no worries, I'll explain it.) the green power coin was drained completely by lord Zedd and returned to him to create Tommy's clone.

The reason I say it doesn't have any power even though it was recharged is that, from the time used without a recharge of the energy by the 'granter', it ran out of energy...however that isn't perfectly correct as I will continue my debate.

The other power coins were, for a lack of better word, 'fried' when Rito destroyed the Thunderzords in season 3 of MMPR, this is best shown when Adam morph's with the Mastodon power coin in PRIS 'Always a Chance'.

See, the coins are just 'container's' for the Morphing grid energy and when they were fried, they lost their ability to store energy properly and as a result, it has the User as the 'vessel'...which isn't safe as it damages their life. The green power coin was faulted as it needed a 'restart' of energy to reconnect it to the Morphing grid.

The second debate, the dino-gems. At the End of Dino-thunder all the Dino gems but the Green dino-gem used up all of their energy to connect to the morphing grid to destroy Mezagog. Now, they can still hold energy but, they can't create it due to their unusual state.

Now I figured that if it was too dangerous to use the power coins without any container, then I would use the Dino-gems to be the vessel. The green dino-gem is special as it still had power, and as I said before with the Green power coin, It didn't have a source to constantly recharge it.

So the Green dino gem is used to recharge it as it still has energy in and can hold the powers that the power coin emits...Now as I said this, there is no Pink dino-gem and I used the Green dino-gem to pull double duty...(A/N as I reviewed this later, I thought it was ironic that the Pink rangers powers had to rely on the original green ranger again.)

The third debate, the sword of darkness. The sword of darkness was destroyed to remove the brainwashing done to Tommy in 'Green with evil part 5' and as such, most fans would state that it would've been impossible to bring it back. As I will now retort, there are always 2 constants in this world(I.E. Fire and water, light and darkness.). So I believed that since the Sword of light still exists in PR, then the sword of darkness has to exist somewhere...which Ryu found during his journey in the world of death.

The fourth debate, the Zords. Now this is going to be confusing so I would like it if you guys would listen to me very carefully. The 2 surviving zords from MMPR season 1, the Dragonzord and Titanus were never destroyed and as such, still exist in the world of PR. How was the Dragonzord brought over into the world of Rosario + Vampire? It'll be explained later due to plot.

The Fifth debate...the enemies. Now I know that any normal person would recognize that Thrax was supposedly destroyed in Operation overdrive by the Sentinel Knight. Blazeblade found Thrax's body and healed his wounds as he was barely alive. The Zuper Tenga's are an Idea I had as Thrax is related to Master Vile, who created the Tenga's first. The whole Z symbol on their chests are a resemblance to Lord Zedd's Putties and I figured that Thrax would find Notes on how both his father and grandfather did such a process. The way these enemies appeared into the Rosario + Vampire universe is going to be revealed by plot.

Now that this debating is over, how about we get started on the story right?...Great, now it seems that a fly is pestering me...hold on a second as I get rid of the fly. *pulls out the Diend blaster and opens it up before putting a card in.*

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE!**

**DI-END!**

**KA-BOOOOOOOOM!**

Dangit?! How did I miss that!? Get back here you fly! Ryu! Take it from here as I must remove this pest!

"Great? Now while my creator is handling pests *KA-BOOOM! Get back here you fly!*." Ryu starts as he hears me start to get more frustrated. "Lets get the common thing out-of-the-way as he is being a very poor shot at this, Fallengamer13 cannot own Power rangers/super sentai, Rosario + Vampire, and any references/songs withing here unless it's a creation specifically said-!?" Ryu barely finishes his sentence as he dodges a blast from me. "Careful!" Ryu shouts as I get so frustrated that I come up with a very good Idea.

"Die Fly! Try to escape this!" I shout as I input 3 more cards into the diend driver.

**ATTACK RIDE!**

**DIEND BLAST!**

**ILLUSION!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! **

**DIEND!**

"Oh no!" Ryu shouts as he jumps out of the window to get into cover as I and 4 clones of myself pull the trigger...and a loud explosion is heard in the city.

* * *

Yokai academy, 7:00 p.m.

As the night of another day goes by, a very cold wind blows through the courtyard as a very female women starts huffing in frustration as she walks toward the female dorms. "Curse it! Curse it all!" the women shouts out to no-one in particular as she continues down the path to the dorms. This women, whose name is Kurumu Kurono, is angry. No, downright furious at what is happening to her.

"If it wasn't for that stupid Moka appearing here at school and that dumb mechanical monster coming out yesterday, I would have solidified my place as one of the most beautiful women at this academy!" Kurumu then kicks a nearby rock into a random direction as she is starting to cry somewhat at her frustrations.

As this happens we the readers can see that there are some ketchup and pop stains on her as she was hit with someone's lunch during her presentation occurring at the battle the day before...and since she didn't have any spare clothing, she had to wear the same clothes to school...while being made fun of by the other students as a 'dirty girl'.

"I hate them! I wish that they would pay! Damn that monster! Curse Moka!" She yells out as a voice replies behind her. "_So, you wish for some payback from the people who damaged your image?"_ As the voice finishes, Kurumu immediately freezes in place as she can feel someone's breath on her neck.

Kurumu instantly grabs her school bag and swings it behind her to hit the person...or whatever was there as the being has disappeared to her confusion?! Kurumu's arms are immediately grabbed from behind and is knocked down on her knees as the person from before speaks again.

"_Now that wasn't very nice isn't it?"_ The person then grips tighter on her limbs, causing Kurumu to yelp in pain as it was starting to severely hurt. "_Now i'll help you get your...revenge if you help me with another thing of mine aswell...understood?"_ the person replies again before Kurumu tries to escape from the persons grip...which failed as he only grips even tighter on her, nearly breaking her bones in her wrists.

"_IS, THAT, UNDERSTOOD?"_ The person speaks louder before Kurumu pants out. "O-okay! I understand now! So let me go!" At this, the being relents before replying. "_Good, now you just stay there for the time being you pathetic demon!"_ The person then grabs Kurumu to her shock as she tries to say something, before being thrown into a nearby lake and frozen in a block of amber...all the while with the unknown person laughing at this event occurring.

* * *

The next day, at the same place.

As the rays of dawn hit the sky, Ryu opens his eyes as he once again exits his cocooned resting place as he attempts to continue the day like normal...or as normal as it can be in his situation as he starts to leave his room. But as he does so, he stops in place to look at the nearby displayed Sword Of Darkness.

"I really need to do something soon about this thing. Hmmm?" Ryu starts to contemplate his options when he throws his hands up into the air in frustration after a good 30 minutes of thinking up ways to get rid of it.

"Gah! I'll think up something later. If I don't get going now, then I won't make it!" Ryu then pulls out the Zyosukon and starts to play on it...teleporting outside the room into the front area of the male dorms. "Now where is he?" Ryu then tries to find Tsukune as he is somewhat worried that, with all of the publicity from his 'battle' a couple of days ago, the students might pester him on who he was...and see's Tsukune being held up against a wall by 1 very muscled man who looks like he's having a very angry conversation with Tsukune.

"What happened to Saizo you punk!" The muscled man asks while gripping Tsukune's collar even tighter as Tsukune squeaks out. "I-I don't know! Wasn't he punished for what happened with Moka!?" As Tsukune mentions this, the muscled man left hand crumples up into a fist as he shouts "I don't know about that but that only means that,-"

He then pulls his fist back to hit Tsukune. "-YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" and then he tries to take a swing as Tsukune closes his eyes waiting for the incoming pain...but doesn't feel anything? Opening his eyes, Tsukune see's a very welcome face.

"Ryu-san!" Tsukune shouts out as he see's Ryu grab the Muscled man with his right arm. "What are you doing with my friend? I really hope you aren't thinking of hitting him as I will have to go full power on you." Ryu replies calmly to which the Muscled man only shouts "Who the hell are you!? Die-!?" the guy can barely start his second sentence as Ryu hits him in his Jugular, knocking all of his air out of his throat. This also has the side effect of causing him to nearly pass out, with him falling over to gasp out some air.

"Don't make me repeat myself fool." Ryu then slaps his hands together as he pulls out the Sword of Darkness to Tsukune's wonder again. Ryu then points the blade of the weapon at the guy's throat, scaring him as he couldn't defend himself while trying to breathe.

"Now you'll run away, forget this incident ever happened, and not mess with my friends anymore or I'll send you to Oblivion." Ryu says in a very cold way which causes the Muscled man to run away...and Ryu taps the sword against his shoulder as he then says "Well Tsukune, you seem to attract a crapola of attention for a human in this school."

Tsukune then weakly laughs out a response "Yeah *Cough* guess you got that right, but wouldn't that make it the same for you too?" Ryu only puts the Sword of Darkness away before walking off while wondering about something...

"R-Ryu-san! Wait up!" Tsukune yells as he runs after him to catch up. "Hm? What is it Tsukune?" Ryu then puts his hands near his feet, putting on some roller skates to Tsukune's surprise. "You rollerskate?" Tsukune starts as Ryu turns his head to him. "Rarely if that's what you mean, why?" Ryu then widens his eyes as Tsukune taps his shoes together and reveals fold-out roller blades!?

"Had to do something to get away from these guys, when not protected by you or Moka's other side." Tsukune somewhat miserably says as he then finishes turning his shoes into roller blades. "Hmmm, lets see how well you do in a race with a power ranger Tsukune!" Ryu grinningly says as he starts to rollerskate to the school with Tsukune following behind him.

* * *

Play Free ride by Dan Hartman

Skating ahead of Ryu, Tsukune grins at how well he is doing before his friend shouts "Up and over!" Then Ryu jumps into the air while doing a front-flip over Tsukune's head!? This surprised and shocked Tsukune as Ryu starts to continue forward at a rapid pace.

"H-hey! Thats not fair!" Tsukune shouts as he tries to catch up to Ryu. "I think you need more practice pal!" Ryu then spirals around and skates backwards as he continues to talk to Tsukune.

"So, it seems that you need more options to protect yourself with...WHOA!?" Ryu shouts as he backflips over a girl's head to her surprise as Tsukune swerves around to dodge her. "Sorry!" Tsukune quickly replies before he see's a staircase!?

"Holy-!?" Tsukune falls over to stop himself from running off of the staircase..but Ryu just jumps over onto the guide-rail and starts to 'grind' on it down to the bottom to Tsukune's and everyone else's surprise!?

"Seii-yah!" Ryu then spiral jumps from the rail onto the ground before bowing to the crowd of assembled people...who clap in that regard. "Now that's how you do it! Oh yeah!" Ryu then spiral in place before kicking off his roller skates in midair and attaching them to his backpack like a pro.

"S-Sugei Ryu-san!" Tsukune says in awe as he starts to turn his shoes back into their normal mode before Ryu then waves for him to follow to his surprise as they head further down the path into the school. "Like I was saying before, you need better options to protect yourself." Ryu then starts to lean against a nearby tree to keep talking to Tsukune.

"W-Well what about that talking grouch of a sword you have? It gave me some powers earlier during my rescue of Moka?" Tsukune says hopefully before Ryu looks at him weirdly...before the sword in question appears from his hands and hits Tsukune on the head!?

"I'm not a grouch!" Saba shouts out in a huff as he flies over Ryu's right shoulder in a pouting gesture. "Now Saba, you need to be a bit more polite with Tsukune here." Ryu sighs out as he then pats Saba behind his ears...which causes him to start purring for some reason?

"To answer your question Tsukune, I can't give you Saba even if he wanted to work with you." Ryu says in a normal tone of voice to which Tsukune can only retort in a hurt manner. "Why can't you!? That would help me out-!?" Ryu then flicks Tsukune's head with his right Index finger. "Here's a good lesson Tsukune, power is something earned, not given. If given to someone, they abuse and destroy the purpose it was given for." Ryu says in a wise manner before walking away from Tsukune.

"But still! I can't do anything without help from you!" Tsukune starts as Ryu then stops in place. "Sometimes that can be considered a good thing." Ryu says before Tsukune replies "How is that good?!" Ryu is about to say something when he stops in place.."Ryu-san?" Tsukune asks before Ryu holds up his hand again as he finishes thinking up his next thought.

"So, you want to see what A ranger can do Tsukune? Here." Ryu then energizes The sword of darkness out of the air to Tsukune's surprise, as he then flips the sword on its backside and holds it in a reverse stance infront of Tsukune.

"You wanted to find out about power right? Then use the Sword of darkness...that should give you an inclination about what I do." Ryu then drops the Sword of Darkness into Tsukune's hands!? "R-Ryu?! What are you doing!?" Saba exclaims in horror as Ryu then only pushes Tsukune out of the way as 5 guys appear infront of them...including the muscle guy from earlier.

"Tsukune, I'll handle these guys. There is an alternate route through the forest, head past the lake there and you'll find the school. Now go!" Ryu then throws Tsukune into the forest while preparing to fight the guys infront of him.

"There you are!" The muscle guy shouts as he cracks his knuckles while Ryu only teleports Saba away. "Didn't you get my warning from last time punk?" Ryu replies before dodging a punch by one of his friends.

"Yeah yeah! It's 5 against 1 here you bastard, and you have no-where to run!" the same guy retorts before Ryu only lifts his right hand in the air and points at all of them. "I may have difficulty talking to people but, I don't run and hide from a fight punk." Ryu says in a confident manner before he charges into the group with a spiral jump kick.

* * *

Play creeping in my soul by Cryoshell

While Ryu jumps into the fray, our perception switches over to a giddy Tsukune as he is holding the Sword of Darkness. "Finally! I don't have to be horrible at anything anymore! Yes!" Tsukune shouts out as the hand holding the sword of darkness points to a nearby tree, causing the sword to discharge a large energy blast toward the tree, atomizing it to Tsukune's shock...then horror as he starts to hear something on the wind!?

"_**Release me...Release me!" **_the voice speaks in a very dark and whispering tone, as Tsukune rapidly starts to look around while running toward the lake "W-Who's there!? Come on out or else-!?" Tsukune shouts out in a warning before the voice comes back even louder. _**" Destroy! Destroy the rangers! Destroy the zords! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"**_ The voice continued on with its words to destroy, for what seemed like hours to poor Tsukune.

"QUIET!" Tsukune screams out as he blasts away another couple of trees, then he see's the lake past the destroyed trees...and a large piece of amber in the lake!? "What in the world!?" Tsukune starts while walking closer to the lake with the voice still talking to him. "**Good! Destroy it! Destroy! Destroy!"** the voice replies with Tsukune being thrown back as the Sword of Darkness floats over to the Amber rock in the middle of the lake!?

"Whats going on!?" Tsukune replies terrorfied before seeing the sword hack away at the amber...and see that a girl is in there!? "**Destroy her! Destroy her! Destroy her!"** The sword shouts out as Tsukune widens his eyes in horror as he realizes what the sword is doing.

"Oh god! Is this what Ryu deals with every time he fights!? S-Stop it now you stupid sword!" Tsukune shouts as he throws a rock at the sword of Darkness...which causes it to stop what it is doing and turns it's blade toward his face as it says "**You! Time to destroy you! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy you!"**

The sword then charges toward Tsukune as he only can raise an arm up in a futile defense. When the sword of Darkness nearly hits him, a weird cry is heard in the air. Causing the Sword to freeze in position as a clawed foot kicks the sword away while landing near Tsukune. Tsukune naturally opens his eyes to see...a Zuper Tenga!?

* * *

"Holy-?!" Tsukune starts as he shuffles backwards, accidentally knocking the Tenga over to its annoyance before..."Whats your problem!? I just came down here on a mission, not involving you might I add, save you from the Sword of Darkness, and then you decide to trip me over?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" The Zuper Tenga replies in a _very _female voice as Tsukune widens his eyes.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry about that?" Tsukune whimpers out to which the Tenga only just dust herself off as she only looks slightly angry while looking at the Sword of darkness in distaste. "You should have known about that Sword's past don't you?...oh thats right, you're not from where we were!" The tenga then taps her head as she remembers this fact.

"I'm sorry? Not from where you guys were?" Tsukune replies to no avail as the Female Tenga goes over to the amber-fied woman in the lake and pulls her to shore while taking as much information as possible from it...before cawing out in frustration? "I can't believe this?!" The Tenga caws out to Tsukune's surprise.

"Whats wrong-?!" Tsukune starts before she glares at him. "I would recommend staying back, I'm going to release this girl so that I can get more information on who did that to her." Tsukune then backs a good ways away before she raises her right hand in the air, then doing a downwards slice with it, cutting through the amber in a flash without damaging the girl inside it!?

"Whoa!" Tsukune exclaims as he see's the power that the Female Tenga has. "...Dangit! Another failure!" The tenga exclaims as she hands Kurumu to Tsukune, before lifting the sword of darkness and returning it to him as well...to Tsukune's surprise as she replies.

"Someone attacked us after the battle with you guys...and he annihilated a good chunk of us by turning some of us into amber. I would suggest that you get her some help while watching out for other people encased in the amber...be sure to warn the Ranger as this concerns him as well." The female tenga then starts to fly into the air to Tsukune's surprise as a couple of feather's fall off. "W-Wait a minute! Who are you and why didn't you kill me!?" Tsukune shouts out with the Tenga only glancing in his direction.

"A name is too important to give out to anyone who's my enemy young one. But if you want to know why I don't want to destroy you-." The tenga flies straight into Tsukune's face while he is frozen in terror. "-Its because this person hurt my kin...and stole some things from Thrax's safe, this puts more priority over you, as we need to make sure that our lord is safe; while also determining what was stolen." Tsukune shakes his head in agreement as she then departs the area as quickly as she arrived...with Tsukune setting Kurumu down to wake her up as the Sword of darkness teleports into Tsukune's body to his surprise.

* * *

Play video 'Vocaloid Nico-Nico - Butterfly on your right shoulder' on YouTube by Fla5678

"...ey...he...Hey there!? You alright?! Please wake-up!" a kind voice says to the waking up Kurumu. "Wh-who's there?" she replies weakly as she can finally move her body after being immobilized for her 'talk' with the mysterious person. "Thank goodness you're alright! Can you get up?" Tsukune says to Kurumu's surprise as she opens her eyes to see a guy help her up. "Y-Yeah, thanks." Kurumu replies as she attempts to get up...which fails as her right leg crumples underneath her to her surprise as Tsukune catches her.

"It honestly doesn't seem like it. Well to me anyway. Mind if I help you get to the school Mrs.?" Tsukune replies while wrapping her arm around his Neck to her embarrassment. "...Kurono Kurumu mr.?" Kurumu starts while they start to walk toward the school. "Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune starts as he then heads to the school courtyard.

* * *

Back to Ryu

Popping his neck, Ryu then starts to look at the mess he caused in the surroundings with what he did...which isn't pretty as 2 of the attackers are lodged into trees, unconscious while 2 others are hanging over a guide rail on opposite sides of eachother...The muscle guy it on the ground...in a crater?! "Maybe I went a little overboard?" Ryu starts as a couple of trees fall over.

"Definitely did, frig!" Ryu sighs this out as he then begins to walk toward school, he then stops as he see's Moka at the gates and waves her by. "Yo Moka-san!" Ryu shouts as he then starts running up to her to talk with.

"Hello Ryu-san! Where's Tsukune?" Moka says inquisitively while looking back and forth for him. Ryu quirks his right up and replies "He isn't here yet? I wonder if he forgot my directions again, *Sigh* cursed backstreet brawls." Ryu mutters the last part under his breath so Moka wouldn't hear him...but she did due to some incredible hearing apparently as she gasp's out a reply "Tsukune!?"

Ryu then facepalms as he then tries to explain, but Moka only points past him, which causes Ryu to look behind him and widen his eyes as he see's Tsukune helping a girl into the school while some students talk behind his back.

"Is that the 'dirty girl'? Whats she doing with that sucker?" One kid says while another starts "Guess that means that she want's more for her mouth if you can get it." The kid who says this chuckles while Ryu immediately gets angry at this. "Why those pathetic!" Ryu starts before Moka grabs his shoulder while shaking her head..."GRRRR...They'll pay for that comment." Ryu says this and breaks away from Moka's grip after he hears another comment from the group.

"So the 'Dirty girl' is just slutting herself around again hmm...well that kid looks like a good boy-toy for her." Ryu widens his eyes after this and cracks his knuckles to everyone's distaste as he slams his fist on the ground, causing everyone to be quiet. Ryu then roars out "If you want to say something about my friend, you have to beat us and I highly doubt that you pathetic bunch of backstabber's and liars can do such!"

This causes everyone to back away from Ryu as his face shows anger like no other...only interupted by the 10-minute bell ringing. When this happens, the other people in the courtyard charge into the building to avoid his wrath. As they don't want to end up like Saizo.

After everyone clears up, Ryu then walks up to Tsukune and tries to help the girl he's hoisting up into the door. Emphasis on tried. "K-KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Kurumu yells out in shock as Ryu and the other's freeze in place. "Uh...I'm sorry?" Ryu says before Kurumu starts shaking in place with Tsukune saying "It's alright Kurumu-san, he's a friend okay?" Kurumu slightly nods before they head into the school...and into the Nurse's office as Ryu and Moka follow with permission from Nekome.

* * *

After reaching the Nurse's office, Ryu and Moka widen their eyes at what they see in there as Kurumu is flailing around in the room while screaming "KEEP AWAY! KEEP AWAY!" over and over. Knocking a good amount of doctors away from her as they try to give her a sedative. "C-Calm down Kurumu-san!" Tsukune shouts which cause her to freeze in place somewhat as a female doctor manages to insert the Syringe in her as she falls into a medical induced sleep.

"Jeez Tsukune! Where in the morphing grid did you find her?" Ryu says which cause both Tsukune and Moka to look at him unnusually...before Ryu slaps himself in the head as he replies "It's where my power's originate?" At this, they still are confused before Ryu replies "I'll explain later, just tell me whats going on with her Tsukune?"

When he finishes his sentence, he see's multiple amber people stuck in beds as he continues. "And if it has anything to do with these people?" Tsukune only gulps before trying to explain...which after a good half-hour of trying to figure it out through his fear.

* * *

Play rodeo star mate by the pillows

"So let me see if I got this straight. First, after I put you into that forest, you lost control of the Sword of Darkness and it lead you to the lake as it was 'talking' to you? Then when you got to the lake, the Sword of Darkness flew on its own and attempted to kill this...girl?" Ryu says while trying to get the facts straight with Tsukune nodding.

"And then to just tick it off even more, you threw a rock at it like it was a bottle in a carnival. After it attempted to kill you, you were saved by a female tenga warrior who not only didn't want to kill you. But also helped you release the girl, return the sword of Darkness to you, then tell you that someone Robbed Thrax's safe and attacked his guys?" Ryu says this last part while trying not to facepalm at the events happening.

"Yeah that's what happened, why Ryu-san? Something wrong?" Tsukune says while Ryu almost shouts out his next response. "Yes somethings wrong! If what you said is true then that means that whoever did this to her is also the same guy who attacked Thrax's base...which means he took out more guys than I can ever hope to attempt in a day. Then he decides to go turn random people into amber? Sorry Tsukune, but I need to get the Principal down here."

* * *

"I'm already here Ryu." The principal says behind Ryu who just slowly turns around while a nurse walks up to them both and hand a report to the both of them. "Great, now lets hope we can get some answers here." Ryu replies while sitting on the ground while the principal slants against the wall before Moka asks. "Uhm...why does that girl, Kurumu was it? Have a problem with any guy except Tsukune?"

At this, Tsukune raises his hands in a 'dunno' pose while the principal replies. "If I had to make a rough guess, I would say that because she was surprised by someone who sounded like a man while also being entombed in a piece of amber probably had a big psychological effect on her...to the point of where she 'imprinted' on Tsukune as her 'knight in shining armor'." At this, Ryu shakes his head in agreement.

"So, I guess I'll have to search the grounds for this guy...man this is gonna be a pain." Ryu replies while tossing the report onto the nearest desk before rolling his arm around to get some movement in it. "Hold on a second Ryu-kun." the principal says this before gripping Ryu's shoulder. "How will you find this person? It's not like he's going to show himself infront of you without a good plan."

The principal gets a surprise when Ryu shakes his hand off of him. "I'll first look to see if there is a pattern to all the amberfied kids...if there isn't then I guess I'll have to follow the trail. He had to make a mistake somewhere, no-one's perfect." Ryu says this before pulling out the Zyosukon.

"Here's what we're going to do." Ryu replies before pointing his weapon at Tsukune. "Tsukune, you'll stay here to Guard Kurumu as you're the only person she trusts at the moment." Ryu then gets a somewhat nod from Tsukune before pointing his weapon at Moka. "Moka, you start asking about rumors involving things like this. If you haven't found anything then I would suggest staying With Tsukune so you can go vampire at a moments notice." Ryu then gets a somewhat surprised Moka before Ryu then points to the principal.

"You my comrade." the principal then turns his head side-ways in interest. "Get the school security to find out if there are any other people like this outside. I also need you to find a way to get these people out safely and see what side-affects there are from this incident. I'm counting on you pal." Ryu then gets a grumble before he points it a nearby female nurse and says "You might need to see getting some more room in here, as I'm afraid that it will probably get more crowded soon." Ryu then gets a quick nod before he plays the Zyosukon, teleporting to the lake area where Tsukune found Kurumu while the other's went to do as they were told.

* * *

Arriving at the site, Ryu then see's that the area shows nearby tree's knocked over and some completely missing from where they should be. "Guess Tsukune was telling the Truth after-all...but then that wouldn't explain the Sword of Darkness going out of control?" Ryu then starts to walk near the Lakes edge to see if there is anything in it...which is nothing important due to small fishes being in the water.

"Whatever the case is, we can say that Thrax is a victim here." Saba replies as he materializes near Ryu's shoulder. "As much as I would like to not believe it, I have to agree." Ryu says while splashing the water a bit before turning around to walk to the split pieces of amber that Kurumu was in earlier. "Who-ever did this has bad taste though, I mean seriously, putting people in amber? That sounds like someone who has way too much time on their...hands...!?" Ryu widens his eyes as he remembers something.

"Is something wrong Ryu?" Saba inquires before Ryu replies very slowly "Saba, is Thrax the only guy here from your dimension?" At this, Saba looks at him like he's asking for the alphabet. "If you mean allies, then Blazeblade-!?" Saba is interrupted by Ryu who puts a hand infront of him.

"Not that! Is there another evil enemy from your dimension who Thrax might not have known still lived!" Ryu shouts this out while Saba thinks that Ryu's joking. "That shouldn't be right at all, Thrax survived the Sentinel knight due to Blazeblade's assistance! All of the other villan leaders this far have been destroyed!" Saba replies in an affirmative manner.

"What about one...prehistoric?" Ryu says this while Saba widens his eyes and gasps out a response. "T-thats impossible! He was destroyed by the Dino thunder rangers!" Ryu only looks over into the forest, a sense of being watched by someone unknown is haunting him. "I really hope it's just me making a mistake here, or else we could be in serious trouble." Ryu says this before a being starts to walk out of the shadows...

* * *

"So you are here searching for clues as well Ranger?" Blazeblade walks out of the forest with Ryu nodding in affirmation, as he also see's the female Tenga that Tsukune told him about, following him. "I figured that, if you guys were worried about someone coming in and taking out a good amount of your troops. You would focus on protecting your defense before continuing on whatever objective you had." Ryu says this while tossing a Piece of amber at Blazeblade who calmly catches it and inspects the item...before replying. "You could attack us now ranger, we would be in our weakest state now."

Ryu just shrugs before stating. "If whoever did this to you guys while you were on guard. Then it wouldn't do me any good attacking you while I don't understand his motives." Ryu then points the Zyosukon at Blazeblade with the cawing of the Tenga near him. "Hahaha! Very true then...and by the way." Blazeblade starts before turning his gaze at the deepest part of the forest.

"You noticed too? Then I guess it saves some time." Ryu then grabs Saba before looking in that direction as well. "Whoever it is, they are coming." Blazeblade then throws the piece of amber at the trees in the direction he sensed the beings coming from...knocking down a good couple of trees to reveal...putties?!

"Let me guess, not your guys I presume?" Ryu says in a joking manner while Blazeblade just unsheathes his blades before turning them on fire. "We haven't exactly had the job interview yet." Blazeblade replies before crossing the swords. "And they didn't give us a gift, how rude? Might as well give them a good time before they leave right lord Blazeblade?" the Female Tenga replies before getting into a combat pose. "Well then, lets not keep our guests waiting then, right Ryu?" Saba replies before Ryu charges into the group with Blazeblade doing the same with his cohort!

* * *

play I will win by Ron Wasserman

Cartwheeling into the first putty, Ryu then slashes him in the chest before kicking him into his comrades. When he does this, 2 putties appear on opposite sides of him and knock away his weapons and morpher!? "Hey!" Ryu starts before a putty with a rock for an arm hits him in the face with said arm!?

After being knocked down, Ryu flips back up with Blazeblade launching fire blasts from his sword to a couple of the incoming Putties, knocking them down while others jump on their downed allies to attempt a jump kick on Ryu! "I don't think so!" the Female tenga jumps into the air and knocks the flying putties back where they jumped from. "Thank you!" Ryu shouts before getting a sharp retort.

"Watch your back more! These guys aren't regular putties!" The tenga gets a nod in response before landing on a putty. Who is knocked down and looks to be unconscious. "Allow me to pay you pack with interest!" Ryu shouts as he jumps off of the Tenga's shoulder to jump kick 2 Putties before landing and punching 2 more.

"Well, at-least you aren't a completely incompetent Ranger." The tenga replies while knocking a nearby putty into the lake while Blazeblade replies "Well he could handle a grown monster by himself. I think that says leagues on his capabilities." Blazeblade then blocks a kick from a putty while continuing to keep up the pace. "Man these guys really come out of the wood-work don't they?" Ryu replies before he spiral kicks a putty into his group. "Well at least we know what was stolen!" The tenga replies before being jumped on by 10 putty's!?

"Hang on!" Blazeblade shouts while blasting multiple amounts of flame at the incoming hordes of Putty's. "I'll get her! You keep them off of us!" Ryu then front-flips forward to grab the Zyosukon and his buckler before firing a green electric blast from the weapon!? "Get out of the way!" Saba exclaims as it flies into Ryu's extended right hand. "You guys." Ryu starts as both of his weapons are charged with energy from his morpher. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryu then spins in place while launching energy waves at the hordes of Putties!

The energy waves hit the incoming hordes, destroying most of them while knocking the others down. "You alright ma'am?" Ryu extends a hand to the downed female tenga who looks worse for wear as her armor is dented and damaged in multiple places. "I'll be fine, you just-!?" She barely starts before Blazeblade exclaims "Watch out!" Saba then immediately knocks Ryu into the rising Tenga warrior to dodge a flying boulder punch from a Putty!?

"Why you!" Saba exclaims before firing a laser from his eyes, blasting the putty apart. However, the putty only glows for a split second before exploding!? Sending Ryu and the Tengu down the hill, while Blazeblade and Saba are launched into the lake!? "Frig!" Ryu shouts as he takes most of the impacts going down the hill. After falling for a good amount of time, they see that they are about to go off of a cliff!? "This so bites!" The tenga shouts before she and Ryu go over it and into the shallow water at the bottom!?

* * *

end song.

play Friends by Stephanie

"Agh!" the Tenga shouts as she gets out of the water, taking some damage due to her damaged chest armor that she wore. "Ow!" she exclaims as she feels a piece of rock has pierced her armor, not enough to be serious, but it's causing her to have difficulty breathing. "So, it seems you landed better than me." Ryu replies as he gets out of the water with extremely wet clothes and dragging his right leg behind him as he rests against the wall of the cave. "Yeah, I guess so." the Tenga then moves to the other side while keeping her eyes on Ryu.

"So, have a clue on how to get out of here? Can you fly?" Ryu inquires before the Tenga shows her wet feathers. "I might've before, but I can't with these wet wings of mine. How about you? Can't you teleport us out of here?" The Tenga gets a grunt from Ryu as he opens his hands to show that the Zyosukon is flooded with water, not being able to be played. The dragon buckler however, lost its power coin in the fall. "Great." She replies while she then crouches on the ground in pain.

"Oui!? You alright?" Ryu exclaims as he attempts to run near her to see whats wrong, before falling over due to his broken right leg. "I think that you need to worry more about yourself Ranger." the tengu then taps her head against the wall in an annoyed stance. "Still doesn't mean I can't be worried about someone I share the same predicament with." Ryu retorts before getting back up and walking over to her. (A/N, We will get an explanation for his 'tolerance' to his broken limb soon, like, in the next couple of paragraphs.)

Ryu then grabs her hand covering her wound, and as he removes it to see whats wrong. He replies simply "We'd better get that armor off of you before you can't breathe-!?" Ryu then see's the Female tenga look very embarrassed as she replies in a hurry "I don't wear anything underneath my armor...understand?!"

At this, Ryu only tilts his head in curiosity before she looks dumbfounded at his expression. "_Does he not understand a women's privacy!? Wait a minute, why am I worrying about that when I'm in the presence of an enemy!?"_ The female tenga thinks quickly in her head before Ryu replies in a calm manner. "Then I'll unhook you from behind, that should keep your privacy then right?" She only looks at the Zyosukon in his hands before he makes the connection.

"OH! I see, your afraid I'll attack you behind your back! Then here!" Ryu then opens her right hand before putting the Zyosukon in it to her surprise!? Ryu then grabs her with both of his arms before pulling her to the middle of the cave that they were in. "Wh-wh-What are you doing!?" She screechs out as Ryu only says "I need more light to get this off of you, besides, you can face the shadows to hide whatever you want to hide."

"Not that! Why did you give me your weapon!? I could use it against you!" She shouts as Ryu only laughs to her curiosity. "You can't kill what's already dead and revived by the goddess of life lady." at this she turns her full attention toward him as he continues "See, I already died once before, when I came into the 'world of death' I met the goddess of life and made a deal with her." Ryu hears the female tenga squawk out "Deal? What deal?"

Ryu then starts to unclasp her Zedd armor while continuing "The deal was simple. I find you guys, then do whatever I can to figure out what you're doing; she would then revive me to see to that. If not for that, I probably would have died again when being hit by Thrax's energy attacks...much less when that monster stepped on me."

The female tenga looks surprised at that. "So even if you did strike me with the Zyosukon...or as you know it, the dragon dagger, it wouldn't work well as it would only tic me off." Tenga only looks embarrassed now as Ryu seems to be having trouble unlocking the last part on the vest, roaming his hands all over her back to find the clasp.

"Grr...where is that last part?" Ryu growls out as he moves closer to the tenga to get a better look...which causes the Tenga to start inching herself away as she replies "I'll get it, don't worry alright Ranger?" Ryu only turns her face to look at him while he then replies "My name is Ryu, Not ranger okay ms.?"

The Tenga only looks away from him as she stares off at the other side of the cave, seeing something start to shine a dull gold in the ground. "I-I don't have a name, unless you are higher in the chain of command, you don't have a name." Ryu then turns around to look at the sky. "Well, lets see if my naming capabilities aren't rusty from being revived. You're a bird that is at home in the wind..." Ryu then walks at the edge of the cave to continue thinking. "Torikaze?" (A/N it means in japanese, Bird of the wind. I think.)

The tengu, now named Torikaze, looks behind her in surprise as Ryu only raises his right hand into the air while hearing the sea churn.

* * *

Back with Saba and Blazeblade.

Play 'We feel the same' from kamen rider Kiva

With steam from the water creating a miniature fog, Blazeblade emerges from the depths of the lake with his molten skin flaring out...with Saba in his hands?! "You know I could have gotten out on my own Blazeblade." Saba replies before escaping his temporary allies hand before he replies in response to Saba. "Yeah, I knew. Just wanted to see something that was curious for me..." Blazeblade crosses his arms infront of him before opening them wide open to unleash a large flare of heat to remove the fog aswell as dry himself and Saba.

Intrigued, Saba replies "Oh? What about?" Blazeblade only turns around to scan the area for anymore enemies before replying "To see if it was you or the boy who was causing this feeling about remembering somethings involving my past." Saba then widens his eyes as he understands what Blazeblade is implying.

"You mean if you observe Tsukune, you think you'll get some memories back?" Blazeblade only shrugs before kneeling down on the ground to pick up a leftover piece from the self-destructing putty's arm...more precisly, its boulder hand. "Their has to be something. I mean, I am only looking out for those who give me my memories." Saba then thinks back to when he let both himself and Tsukune escape from that barrier he made during the 'Saizo' incident.

"_So if Tsukune didn't remind him of something he forgot...he would've probably fought us with all of his power...by Zordon that's a lucky break for us...wait a minute, why does he help Thrax though?"_ Saba thinks to himself. As he is about to ask more to his nearby compatriot, Blazeblade only widens his eyes as he then throws the piece behind Saba with a large exclamation from him!? "Hey! Watch it!" Saba exclaims before hearing a very familiar voice speaks behind him.

"Well...it seems that Oliver's old weapon is with a weakened target of mine. So how do the inferior humans say it?" Saba then widens his eyes before rapidly turning around and retreat to Blazeblade's side as he then replies "Y-You!? You can't be alive!? They destroyed you!" Saba then hears a slight rattle of the tongue before the being says in reply "Now I remember, Two birds with one stone..." the being then chuckles before crushing the leftover Putty fist in his hand while charging at the two weary fighters...

* * *

Back to Tsukune at the infirmary

Tsukune is worried as he stays near the bed where Kurumu is as she recently woke up from the explosion earlier and is clinging onto Tsukune like a life-line as she see's more and more people encased in amber being brought into the room.

"T-There there Kurumu-san, I'm right here okay. Theirs nothing to worry about." Tsukune stutters out because the way she is grasping his arm is causing it to get way too close to her breasts. "N-No..." Kurumu wimpers out as she only grips his arm tighter, nearly breaking it from the force she was doing onto him as Tsukune tries to think of a way to get her to calm down.

"**Destroy it! Destroy it! Quiet the enemy!"** The sword of darkness whispers in Tsukune's ear again as it starts to glow slightly with Tsukune widening his eyes at this in fear of what happened last time. "S-stop it now!" Tsukune silently shouts as the sword only seems to turn toward the window in waiting for something...or someone as the window is violently destroyed with Tsukune covering a screaming Kurumu with his body before getting hit in the head with a piece of debris.

This causes him to start bleeding slightly before the sword of darkness, in a surprising action, sets up a barrier for some unknown reason?! "Y-you're helping me? Why? You tried to kill me before...right?" Tsukune barely gets a notice from the sword as it is then thrown against the wall behind him, getting heavily embedded in it!?

"So you're the boy..." the man from before replies as he floats in the sky as he starts to get into the room...with Kurumu shaking in fear as she starts to remember him.."S-Stay away from me!" Kurumu shouts out as she holds Tsukune to herself in a scared manner. "Kurumu-san!" Tsukune shouts out as he tries to get her attention..while the being only muses before replying as he remembers "Oh? So it's the girl I used as bait yesterday..."

The being the turns his head slightly to see more amber-fied people. "...And all the other useless beings are here as well." The being in his coat than shrugs before starting to walk toward Tsukune. "Now I might as well get what I wanted and eliminate this cesspool of a place from existance-!?" Tsukune looks at the being in anger. "You did this to her...and them?! Why?!"

The being only looks at Tsukune with disgust before replying. "Because they are the inferior species...much like humanity that they were based off of. Now lets continue-?!" The being is interrupted by a shouts from Tsukune with a large white glow coming from the Sword Of Darkness?! The glow temporary blinds the Being before he gets tackled by Tsukune off of the 2nd floor!?

* * *

Play Individual System by Tetrafang

As they fall out of the building, Tsukune see's in his rage multiple clay-like people on the grounds destroying everything that they see. After landing on the ground, the Being then throws Tsukune off of him into a tree...which should have knocked him out but didn't as the Sword Of Darkness catches him and returns him to the ground.

"I'm going to take you down!" Tsukune shouts out before he grabs the sword of darkness and the light turns to black. "Hmmm. Seems that the power that 'he' was looking for is happening. Oh well, at least this will be more entertaining than that ranger and his friends." the being says in a mockfull manner before Tsukune roars in anger and jumps to attack him.

* * *

As Tsukune is engaging with our currently unknown enemy, Ryu and Torikaze are in a bit of a situation as well. See, the cave that they were in, is only accessible for a short time before the rising water causes it to be submersed. "This is bad!" Ryu shouts out as he is hugging the wall with the continuously rising water.

"Hey!" Torikaze shouts which causes Ryu to turn his head rapidly toward her as she shows a familiar symbol in her hands.."Well! At least I don't have to drown!" Ryu happily exclaims before Torikaze looks at him weirdly from their earlier talk. "I am still affected by living matters. Besides, if I don't return home to rest I would be in some trouble." Ryu quickly replies to her slight nod as she throws it to him and he puts it into his buckler.

"Teleport to the lake where we were earlier now!" Ryu then grabs Torikaze to her blushing face as she is crushed against him before they teleport in a Green/gold/black/purple light as they exit the flooded cave into the lake...and see absolute devastation as multiple trees are destroyed or on fire with Blazeblade fire and multiple amber pieces around the ground...along with a prone Saba and a very dull red Blazeblade on the ground!?

"Saba!?" Ryu then rushes toward him while Torikaze does the same to Blazeblade, trying to get them both awake. "Lord Blazeblade! Wake-up please!" Torikaze shouts as she then starts to see that her feather's are still wet, causing some slight steam from him as it's only hurting his recovery!

"Man! I'll regret this later! Galwin mysto infernus!" Ryu then slams his right hand into the ground to cause a whirlwind of flame to appear and get absorbed into Blazeblade's body. This causes his body to immediately burn a bright white and cause him to awaken! "!?" Blazeblade then nearly attacks Torikaze as he recognizes where/when he is. "R-Ryu?" Saba weakly starts as Ryu looks at his faithful comrade.

"Hey Saba! You alright buddy?" Ryu asks in a happy manner with Saba only coughing before he replies "Somewhat okay for who we were 'fighting' against." Ryu and Torikaze look at the tigersword in an expecting manner before he replies "It seems your assumptions are correct Ryu...it's 'him'." Ryu widens his eyes as he then gets up and looks at his right hand.

"So, it seems that if he's back-." Ryu then rolls his hand into a fist before throwing his hand to his side, causing a long dark green cloak to appear with the Dragon coin symbol on it. "-Then it's time to get serious." Ryu then gets a nod by Blazeblade to Torikaze's confusion. "He said he needed something that Thrax was interested in...!?" Blazeblade starts before he see's large black beams coming from the school!? "Thats the sword of darkness! We gotta get to the school now!"

Ryu then only grabs his buckler before teleporting the group to the school courtyard...and see around 60 Putties of varying types causing destruction to the school! "As much as I want to face these guys, I think I'll leave that to your revenge." Ryu replies before swishing his cape and having the Zyosukon in his right hand.

"Suits us just fine, we don't have to worry about collateral right ranger?" Blazeblade says to Ryu's confirmation. "I can just repair it with my powers, you bring all your guests and just go crazy!" Ryu then see's that the putties are starting to charge toward him. Torikaze grins before she grabs Ryu by his waist and throws him into the air!?

"I'm returning the favor R-Ryu!" Torikaze shouts as Blazeblade turns his head curiously to his side. "Ryu?" Torikaze can only reply before blocking a hit by the nearest Putty. "It's a long story!" Blazeblade only replies before he see's more monsters of his own coming into the fray. "I have the feeling that we'll have the time to hear it and then some more." Blazeblade then jumps over the Putty that his cohort blocked and slashes as its back.

As Ryu soars into the air, he see's a cloaked being walking toward a downed Tsukune with Kurumu shaking him rapidly to get him up...Ryu couldn't tell from up here but Tsukune looks badly injured as he is going to land...with Inner moka holding the sword of darkness!? "What in the world happened while I was gone!?" Ryu shouts as he roughly lands on the ground and time freezes in place!?

* * *

(A/N If you really want to know, I'll show you.) Time then rewinds to the point in which we left Tsukune.

We see that Tsukune is dodging multiple blasts from his attacker while having a very dark aura around him? We then see the start of this whole situation when Moka comes into the infirmary to see Kurumu looking outside the broken exit to her surprise, as she see's multiple energy blasts coming from outside.

"Kurumu-san!? What are you doing their and where's Tsukune-kun!?" Moka then rushes over to her and tries to get her to move away from the open area...which is the stupid move as the increased weight has caused the floor that they were in to crumble!

Tsukune then see's the falling girls and jumps to catch them...which he succeeds but. "Your wide open!" The enemy replies as it fires a blast at Tsukune! "Damnit!" Tsukune shouts as he takes multiple blasts on his back to the horror of the girls near him. "Tsukune!" Moka shouts out in horror as she see's Tsukune cough up some blood before collapsing over her and Kurumu.

"N-No!" Kurumu shouts as she tries to rouse him up...which only knocks the sword of darkness away and then the being talks "Pathetic." the being the walks over to Tsukune before throwing his body into the ground near a tree to the girls shock as he continues "It seems that he values your lives more than his own unique life...guess that means he wasted it all!" The being then starts to laugh as it kicks the sword of darkness near Tsukune!?

"Wake up Tsukune!" Moka shouts as she rushes over to him as another voice speaks "L-Let go!" Kurumu then is grabbed by the being who has an multi-colored orb in his hand about to attack her..."Leave them alone!" Moka shouts as the sword of darkness glows a crimson color before flying into her hands, causing her to awaken into Inner moka!? Inner Moka doesn't waste time to talk and immediately attacks the being causing a large black energy wave from her speed.

"GRRRRR!" the being replies as he let's go of Kurumu, who then rushes over to Tsukune to check on him as he bleeds profusely. "**Well this is new, I think this woke me up quite a bit now don't you think you filth?" **Inner moka replies in a slightly demonic voice, but still with her natural seductive stance. "Now this I didn't expect, hope it's better than your pathetic friends-!?" the being is interrupted by a person falling onto the ground...its Ryu!

And now time should return to normal for it to continue...

* * *

Play operation overdrive opening theme.

Time restarts as Ryu finishes his roll on the ground to stand up and hold both of his blades backhanded. "Tsukune! You alright?!" Ryu shouts in worry...but gets no response. "So you survived the explosion?" the being replies before Saba retorts "It takes a lot more than that to defeat us-!" Saba is cut off by Ryu who shouts out "-Mezagog!"

This causes the group to look at Ryu weirdly before the being laughs out a good long time...he then replies "So...seems the 'cats out of the bag' as you pathetic beings like to say." Mezagog then discards his cloak to show his monstrous form...which looks like his original form but has more developed limbs...also he has a stripe on his head crest which is all the DT rangers colors on it...

"How in the morphing grid did you survive the final attack?" Ryu questions before Mezagog only glares at him. "Very simple...this body right here." Mezagog then taps his chest before continuing. "Is one of my clones that I made during that 'final attack' you call it, which, after barely surviving the attack, absorbed leftover dino-gem energy and regrew...however." Mezagog then flicks a finger out and a piece of amber flings out of his finger, lodging itself into the ground to the groups surprise.

"I now cannot control the powers...but if I had a dino gem or something close to its power..." Ryu then understands what he means and immediately grabs his buckler to morph. "If you think I want that thing you hold...your wrong. What I want is..." Mezagog then teleports to Tsukune and lifts him up by his neck!?

"This boy here..." Mezagog then stabs his hand into Tsukune!? "Why you!" Ryu then jumps forward to attack Mezagog who only jump flips into the air and power kicks Ryu into Moka!? "**Why you! Get off now!"** Inner moka's voice growls out as Ryu then notices the power coming from her..."Oh frig." Ryu replies before Inner Moka attacks him with an energy blast, knocking him into the ground near Kurumu!?

* * *

immediately stop music.

"Figures as much." Ryu replies as he then flips off of the ground to look at the situation. "First, I have to deal with a super-empowered Mezagog. Next, I have to deal with a possessed Vampire and then I have to remove all the guests here aswell as do repairs..." Ryu only looks calm for a minute before he slouches over and screams into the air. "WHY DOES THIS FRICKING STUFF KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME!" Ryu then see's that multiple people are looking at him like he's an idiot...

"Curse it all!" Mezagog replies before throwing Tsukune's body into Kurumu's arms as he scowls off? "Wait right there you overgrown lizard-!?" Ryu barely dodges a crimson energy bolt as he see's Inner Moka fully possesed by the Sword of Darkness. **" Destroy! Destroy the rangers! Destroy the zords! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!"**Inner moka shouts out as she gleefully gets ready for battle...this also causes Tsukune to start awakening without anyone noticing. "I guess you won't let me through for a favor?" Ryu starts before he see's that Inner Moka hasn't moved an inch..

"Looks like since you aren't the original Moka who offered her friendship with me,-" Ryu points the Zyosukon at Inner Moka before continuing. "-Then I won't have to worry about hurting my friends lady. So let's get started!" Ryu then prepares his Zyosukon as they both charge toward eachother...with Tsukune screaming "Stop it!".

(A/N I can't find an english translation for this song...but for some reason I think it fits...if has parts that are too mature or if you know where I can get english lyrics, then that would be very much approved.)

* * *

Play XTC by Psychic lover

Sadly, Tsukune's words go on deaf ears as Ryu and Inner Moka duel for their lives with Mezagog watching the events in intrigument..."Seeit-fuya!" Ryu shouts as he does a spiral kick which Inner Moka dodges by going underneath him. Ryu then uses Saba to block an incoming strike from her while turning around to restrain her..

"You are seriously more trouble then what you mentioned Moka!" Ryu then see's her Rosario thrashing around with the crimson slit flickering rapidly! "_Release me! I don't have control of my body anymore! Watch out!"_ The real Inner Moka replies before her possessed form flips the Sword of Darkness backhanded to stab Ryu!

"Jeez! And I thought I had issues." Ryu mentions before the possessed Moka charges the sword it was using to attack with a sonic wave. "Frig!" Ryu then blocks the attack..but is being pushed back by its tremendous power?! "This is not good Ryu!" Saba exclaims as they are rapidly pushed back to a tree and couldn't retreat any further...then the possessed Moka Charges with the sword with the Intent of spearing Ryu!

"Holy-!?" Ryu uses Saba's lasers to push him out of the way of the strike...which was a good decision as the possessed moka annihilates several trees in her way to Ryu's shock along with the other's surprise. "This is seriously not good." Ryu then flips himself back up and tries to think of a plan to stop her...when he bumps into the downed Tsukune who is weakly trying to grasp him. "Well, I think I have a plan now!" Ryu then charges at the possessed moka while Tsukune keeps on yelling for them to stop fighting...

"Time to see If Clotho kept her deal correctly." Ryu replies before he jump kicks the back of Moka's head to get her attention. "Over here you rusty bat!" Ryu shouts to the irk of the Sword of darkness and the possessed moka. "_I swear you're going to pay for that remark later!"_ Inner moka yells at Ryu who only replies "I think that will solve itself Moka."

**Warning! People who are squeamish about blood, please advance down to the next bolded line!**

Ryu then see's the possessed moka charge up her sword...but instead of doing an energy wave, she just charges into Ryu! "-NOW!" Ryu then throws both of his weapons down onto the ground for some reason as The possessed Moka Stabs him through the abdomen!? "RYU!" Tsukune shouts as he is nearly flown away from the energy being released.

The possessed Moka only seems to grin along with Mezagog that they killed Ryu...but then when she tries to remove The Sword of Darkness, she can't as Ryu's hands are on it! "*COUGH*! You really are a pain Moka-san." Ryu then pulls the sword in deeper, causing much more blood to flow To Tsukune's horror as Ryu then grabs his right hand. "Wake her Up prince charming." Ryu then puts Tsukune's right Hand on her Rosary and removes it...Which causes Inner Moka to gain control.

"What in the world? Where am I? What's going..." Inner Moka awakens from her daze as she smells blood? "_Why do I smell blood? And it smells so familiar..."_ Inner Moka thinks to herself as she gains some concentration back into mind and see's the outline of her hands on the Sword of darkness...Which are currently stained crimson red as blood flows from the person she attacked infront of her..."Who?" Inner Moka then feels sticky hands touch her cheeks as she then focus's her eye's toward the person infront of her.

"I'm rather sad that you can't remember a friend of yours Moka?" This voice causes her to widen her eyes and realize what happening as she see's that the hand on her face is covered in blood...along with her hands!? "R-Ryu!" Inner Moka exclaims as Ryu then takes her hands off of the sword of darkness to begin his next fight. "Save the pleasantries for later Moka, Right now we-!?" Ryu is cut off from continuing his sentence as Mezagog teleports infront of Ryu and rips the Sword of Darkness out from him!?

"That seem's to be the answer!" Mezagog then uses the same colored orb from before and puts it onto the sword of Darkness. The sword shudders for a brief moment before turning completly ash grey. Satisfied at what happened, Mezagog then puts the orb into himself and drops the Sword of Darkness onto the ground with a loud thump as it lands roughly on the ground.

"Now that I have what I need, I can now gain my power's back!" Mezagog bellows out his sentence in an affirmative voice while Ryu wheezes out some air before he pops his neck to get his attention. "Hey lizard-boy,-" Ryu then gets up painfully before continuing "-we still need to finish our fight!" Ryu then pulls out the Dragon buckler while preparing to morph!? "Are you crazy Ryu!" Tsukune shouts out as Ryu only scoffs off.

"Ranger's don't let personal injuries stop them from the fight against evil...well maybe a couple, but on my second battle I don't want to tarnish my rep!" Ryu yells out as he then calls out. "**ITS MORPHIN TIME! ULTIMATE DRAGONZORD POWER!"** Ryu then does the same morph from last chapter, except that at the beginning, he throws the cape he's wearing infront of him and summons Saba and zyosukon to his hands.

"**ULTIMATE GREEN DRAGON RANGER!" **Ryu shouts out as he does the pose before Mezagog slowly turns his head toward Ryu in amusement. "So you think you can fight me in your state? And in outdated gear? You know how impossible that will be right?" Mezagog replies coldly to Ryu who only replies "Well, I had to make the Impossible, possible sooner or later. Might as well be now." Ryu then see's Mezagog tense his feet slightly..."So...can you keep up ranger?" Mezagog then dissapears...or rather, is moving so fast that no-one can see him. "Tch!" Ryu quickly shouts before running as fast as he can possibly go...

**part has ended, now onto regular stuff. **

* * *

Play Combat by Ron Wasserman

As time slows down to a crawl for the 2 combatants who have Dino-gem powers, Ryu only looks forward as Mezagog gets into a combat pose surprisingly. Ryu doesn't waste time in talking and rapidly charges Mezagog with the intent of eliminating him. Mezagog punches Ryu in the chest, but Ryu was expecting such an action and blocks his attack and gets a hit of his own in. Mezagog seems angered at this event and immediately kicks Ryu, which causes him to let Mezagog go.

Mezagog then attempts a jump-kick, but misses and destroys part of the wall that they were near, the debris floating in midair as it slowly falls to the ground. Ryu dodges through the debris to attempt to get a hit on Mezagog, who then unleashes a sonic scream at close-range. Now normally such an attack at this speed wouldn't be that hard to dodge, however, due to how close Ryu was and the amount of debris near him, He couldn't dodge and was thrown backwards into a couple of trees, knocking them over.

Ryu then see's Mezagog rushing toward him and after knocking away the trees in his way, fires some energy blasts At Mezagog...which fail as Mezagog hardens his hands to the point of invulnerability and with rapid reaction timing, blocks all the attacks and redirects them toward Ryu!? Ryu then kicks a nearby falling tree into the path of the attack before jumping into the air to get an attack on Mezagog...who also does so and they then start to exchange rapid blows in mid-air while the Tree imploded from the energy blasts, the shockwave of the splinters causes both combatants to be knocked away from each other, Ryu into the school while Mezagog into the forest.

Quickly getting their bearings, both fighters then immediately charge out of their current location to jump kick each other out of the hyperspeed!?

As both Ryu and Mezagog return, they both then start firing beams at each other to the awe of the onlookers. "Why you!" Ryu starts to fire a shot from both gunblades while Mezagog dodges his shots and Ryu does the same. "This is very entertaining!" Mezagog replies before jumping onto ryu to Inner Moka's horror. "Goodbye ranger-!?" Mezagog starts before he feels 6 barrels on his chest.

Looking down, Mezagog see's the power cannon along with the Super Z-Rex blaster, being duel-wielded by Ryu and pointed at him!? "You wouldn't?!" Mezagog starts before Ryu grins behind his mask. "I know that this will hurt a lot, but at least you'll be destroyed in the resulting attack!" Ryu then pulls the triggers on both weapons and launches Mezagog into the air!

"Sayonara lizard-lips." Ryu then starts to walk away before hearing a very familiar sound...the sound of rain. "Oh no." Ryu replies before turning around to see Mezagog growing!? "Hahahahahah! Try to stop me now Ranger!" Mezagog then starts to fire energy blasts at Ryu and the gang, causing them to fly through the air from the explosions! "Frig!" Ryu shouts as he falls on his back and the other's land onto their fronts.

"Can't you call that Dragon-whatever from yesterday!" Tsukune starts as Ryu shows that the Zyosukon is still not dry yet. "I can't play it unless it's completly dry!" Ryu then see's the worried faces of the group before replying. "Well, we don't have much more choice now, right Saba?" Ryu then looks at his compatriot who widens his eyes. "You mean it! But the repairs aren't complete!" Saba exclaims before Ryu nods in agreement.

"Well, I guess if the situation had to call for it, now would be the time." Saba replies before looking to the sky. "Alright!" Ryu then jumps up to the groups amazement as he then replies "It's time to show you another friend of mine! Ok, you ready Saba?!" Ryu puts the Zyosukon backhanded while pointing his index and middle finger at him. "Yes, do it Ryu." Saba starts and Ryu then salutes him. "Lets hope I don't screw this up, **I NEED WHITE TIGER THUNDER ZORD POWER NOW!"** Ryu then gets a loud roar from behind him as he see's a very old friend appear on the scene!

* * *

Play White ranger Tiger power by Ron Wasserman

Jumping across pillars on the water, a white mechanical Tiger is shown roaring in greatness as it rides toward battle! "What in the-!? Now we have a Tiger!? How many of these things do you have Ryu?!" Inner moka replies before Ryu puts his hand infront of him and starts counting?! "Around 4-ish?" Ryu replies which causes them to look at him dumbfounded. "Ryu, complete the activation sequence." Saba replies as Ryu gets back on track with the White Tigerzord roaring as it enter's the fray.

"Here we go! AHYAAAAAH!" Ryu then jumps onto the head of the White tigerzord to the confusion of everyone there. "..And a one, two, three." Saba says before he and Ryu speak in unison. "**WHITE TIGERZORD. TIGER MODE. BATTLE READY NOW!"** After they both finish saying this, the White-tigerzord roars and pounces onto the school before jumping onto Mezagog's chest. This causes him to be knocked down and before he can retaliate, the White-tigerzord jumps off of him with ease and lands onto its feet.

"Why you worthless pile of scrap!" Mezagog shouts as he starts to fire energy blasts at them! "Ok! I think its time to go into cover!" Ryu then jumps into the console in the White-tigerzord and replies before he puts Saba in his slot. "**WHITE TIGERZORD! CONVERT INTO WARRIOR MODE!" **After he says this, the White tigerzord roars once again as it jumps toward Mezagog...and begins its transformation into its Warrior mode!

First the legs extend and the paws retract upwards, then the whole front of the tigerzord falls downward before a head appears above it. The head then opens it's visor and pulls out its sword. After this happens, the tigerzord slashes Mezagog's back to his surprise as the zord then lands backdown to the awe of everyone there.

"GGGGRRRRRRR!" Mezagog growls out and starts to rapidly fire out more energy blast in a fit of rage. "Haha! Two can play this game now Mezagog! Eat my fire blast!" Ryu inserts an orb into the slot infront of him, this symbol appears on the red gem in the white tigerzords mouth. The symbol is Japanese for fire(to my knowledge it is either Hie/Ho, please put in the review for the proper name and that would so much help me in the future). As this happens, multiple fire-type energy blasts come out and start blocking Mezagog's blasts.

"Seems like you're at a disadvantage Mezagog! Want to give up?!" Ryu replies while clutching his chest slightly as this rapid fighting is causing his wounds to fester. "You forgot one thing ranger." Mezagog states as Ryu only looks at him in an expecting manner. "I can still use dino-gem energy!" Mezagog shouts which Ryu can only widen his eyes. "Oh crap!" Ryu barely finishes his sentence when Mezagog starts to rapidly run back and forth on the battlefield, quickly attacking Ryu before he can set up a defense!?

"Ryu!" Inner Moka shouts out in horror as she sees the White tigerzord start to get sparks all over its body, along with multiple fuel lines being ruptured! "FRIG! No other choice! **I CALL ON THE POWER OF TITANUS AND TOR THE SHUTTLEZORD!"** Ryu shouts this out as a large mist arrives on Yokai academy, as this happens, Blazeblade and Torikaze finish moping up the Putties to see a familiar sight.

Over the sea a green turtle the size of the Yokai academy arises much like the Dragonzord, however, unlike the dragonzord it has 2 cannons on its sides and starts to fire the 2 cannons for fire support. From the forest on the other hand, reveals a giant white brachiosaur which uses its cannons to do the same as its comrade from the sea.

This causes Mezagog to immediately come out of his speed running to take in the current amount of other zords here. "You think these old things can beat me? You must be joking!" Mezagog only gets a flute sound from Ryu as the shocks of getting hit by Mezagog unplugged the Zyosukon, which summons the Dragonzord in its fury!

"Yeah! I have more than enough firepower to blow you away you decrepit fossil! So return to the sands!" Ryu then has all the zords fire all of their long-range attacks onto Mezagog, which cause a massive explosion! "He did it!" Tsukune yells in success as he then hears a familiar chuckling sound coming from Mezagog?!

"U-Usoda!" Inner moka shouts out in shock as Mezagog reveals his body covered in some sort of blue hue..."Okay, I really didn't think he could have found a way to use the Blue dino-gems power all over his body." Ryu replies before Mezagog only grins slightly as he pulls out an orb made of dino-gem energy. "I think you just lost ranger." Mezagog then throws the orb into the air above the zords surprisingly?

"You missed!" Saba exclaims as Ryu only sees the further grin of Mezagog before realizing whats happening. "OH NO!" Ryu shouts as he puts a barrier over the students...but couldn't do it for himself and the zords as multiple colored rain come down and constantly attack the zords!

"Gah!" Ryu shouts as the White tigerzord starts to get damaged to the point of being near inoperable...along with the other zords! "Return to repair bay now!" Ryu then hits a couple of emergency levers but is too late as the White tigerzord is turned to its emergency standby mode...which ejects its pilot out!

The group of students can only watch in their horror as the zords are teleported away while the ranger is thrown into the ground near where Tsukune and the other's are! Nearly demorphing due to the damage, Ryu lies on the ground in tremendous pain as his chest wound reopens again.

"Ow!" Ryu barely can grunt out while Moka and Tsukune rush over to him and try to get him back up. "Ryu! Come-on, we gotta get-!" Tsukune starts before being violently thrown off of Ryu by Mezagog! "Teme! Know your place!" Inner Moka shouts before spiral kicking the enemy right infront of her as Mezagog takes it into his face...before Inner Moka exclaims in pain as a bone in her leg is broken from the force used on him!

"Out of the way pathetic being!" Mezagog then Slaps Moka into the school wall, entrapping her in it. After he does this, he kneels down next to Ryu before replying. "Well, I think that one of my earlier talks were wrong, rather..." Mezagog the jabs his hand into Ryu's chest! "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu shouts out in pain as he feels his power being ripped from him as Mezagog then lifts an orb out of him.

"I think that this is the Dino-gem energy I was missing, thank you for your gift." Mezagog then laughs as Ryu forcefully demorphs with massive energy attacking him!? "AGGGHHHHHH!" Ryu continues shouting to Tsukune and Inner moka's horror as Saba exclaims. "Return to Restoration room now!" This causes Ryu to disappear while he is trying to attack Mezagog!

"Now that this is handled, I don't have anything else to do here...might as well leave." Mezagog then teleports...or runs really fast to disappear from our sight as Kurumu rushes over to Tsukune, helping him up. "R-Ryu...M-moka-san." Tsukune can only reply before passing out after seeing Nurse's rush to them.

The next day...end song.

* * *

play Fire burning by Sean Kingston.

Tsukune rapidly gets out of the hospital bed he was in to see Moka in her sealed form, Kurumu, and Nekome-sensei over his bed. "Tsukune!" Moka exclaims as she hugs him in relief from the events happening.

"Hey! Leave my destined one alone!" Kurumu shouts as she then grabs Tsukune away from Moka as Tsukune replies "Destined one? Whats that?" Kurumu quickly explains to him the meaning it is to her species. "So you want me as your mate!?" Tsukune quickly realizes what is happening and to his dismay, she nods in agreement.

"No! Tsukune isn't yours!" Moka replies in defiance as she tries to keep Kurumu away from Tsukune as he asks a fairly obvious question. "Where's Ryu?" This causes the group to look at each-other worriedly as they then see a familiar face pop into the room. "He will be fine. I've seen to him, and he should be back to school by tomorrow at the earliest." the Principal remarks to their relief.

"But then where is he? We would like to visit-." Moka starts before the principal shakes his head no before continuing. "That'll only happen however, if he isn't disturbed by anyone." this causes Tsukune to look worried, but then a little girl in white appears in the room to talk. "Ryu will be fine, he wanted me to give you this for the time being." the girl then hands The fused dino-gem, which has lost a good bit of color for some reason, to Tsukune who looks at it in surprise.

"Mezagog drained its energy, it will take some time for it to be reconnected to Ryu's morpher. Until then, He can't morph." the little girl replies before Moka asks. "Why can't he?" The girl then replies "That gem your holding is a vessel for the energy he uses, if he doesn't use it, the next thing used as a vessel would be his life-force." this causes a couple of confusing looks. "In other words, He'll die." this immediately causes everyone to widen their eyes at what she said before she disappears; to not be asked anymore questions.

* * *

Back at Thrax's lair.

As the monster's head home, the group also carry multiple Putty parts as well so they can confirm anything that they missed. When they reach their base of operations, Blazeblade and Torikaze walk into Thrax's room to find it a mess...and missing its occupant!? "Oh no...don't tell me Mezagog-!?" Torikaze starts as Blazeblade looks worried as well. They then see that the wall is completely destroyed by an energy blast!?

"Great! Now we need to find our leader after dealing with battle! This is just great!" Blazeblade shouts out as Torikaze tries to interject. "I'll search for him, you get some rest-?!" Torikaze then falls over quickly as she realizes the extent of the damage gained from the putties. "No, You rest. I'll search." Blazeblade then lifts Torikaze onto a nearby bed, his to be exact, and then covers her up while knocking her out to not have a debate about roles.

While the events continue to react in response to this new enemy. A curious pair of young eyes find the disturbance very interestingly. "I wonder what they are doing?" the little girl replies to herself in a whisper as she turns around to walk away quietly. "Whatever it is, I will find it out as one of the schools brightest! Yukari Sendo! Witch extraordinaire!" Yukari silently shouts to her pride as she walks to a nearby lake, picking up some water to drink.

When Yukari does this, she gets surprised by a large grunt from somewhere to her right? Jumping at what sounds like a person injured, she goes to investigate...and finds a heavily injured Thrax laying on the ground holding his staff while clutching a picture frame. Quirking her head at this person who looks to be a half-breed, Yukari see's the Staff and immediately smiles even further in joy as she see's to her perception, a Witch like herself.

Yukari replies to the injured lord of darkness. "Are you alright?" This causes Thrax to immediately turns his head rapidly at the person who says this to him and he tries to fire a spell from his staff...but can't as he is still to weak to fight. Grunting in further pain of the rapid movement, Thrax keels over and tries to relax and get through the pain.

Yukari, in a sense of generosity, helps the downed son of evil up before continuing. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, it's just so rare to see another witch here!" Yukari smiles in glee as she tries to drag Thrax away from his position. But fails as she doesn't have the strength to do it. "I don't know what you think I am, but I'm no witch." Thrax replies in a strained voice as he tries to speak to the child infront of him.

Yukari then points at Thrax's staff before showing hers. "Then why do you use a staff? Unless you need it as a walking stick, which I doubt as its to big, then you have to be a magic user like me." Yukari then points her staff at the ground and, in a poof of smoke, appears a sled with wheels on the bottom. Widening his eyes at what he saw, Thrax is then lifted onto the sled before Yukari starts to pull it!?

"What are you doing!? Don't you know who I am?!" Thrax shouts before clutching his ribs in pain as Yukari replies "Nope! But I think that until you heal, we will have some time to talk!" Yukari then somewhat skips along the ground while Thrax is just trying to figure out how he got into this mess.

* * *

At the restoration room.

Normally, when a battle is finished and Ryu returns home to his room, a cocoon would be enveloping his body so he can rest. However, the Restoration room has changed quite a bit due to circumstances, Behind the statues of the zords is a mirror which shows a Zord hanger...which shows all the zords being severely damaged and in emergency standby mode. This also means that they can't be summoned until being over Ninety percent repaired for battle. Inside the hanger also shows some very familiar zords...The original Dinozords!

However, instead of sporting their original paint schemes, they have a black and gold coloring around their bodies, the only indication of their original color is a thin stripe along the crown of there heads. Looking at the Zords, Clotho (The little girl in white) Starts checking them before sighing at the state of them.

"This is pathetic, why Ryu doesn't call these for battle even when fighting is stupid. They were made to fight, not be a museum trophy." Clotho replies before seeing an energy crystal above the zords heads. This crystal has surrounded and entombed Ryu while massive energy from the power coins and zords are fed into his body.

Shaking her head even further, Clotho turns toward the damaged zords and tries to think on how long it would take to repair them...which isn't pretty. "At least 2 weeks for minimal repair, to be completely up to date for other tasks would take another 2 weeks...GRRRR! Ryu! You should've summoned the dinozords! Why didn't you!?" Clotho shouts at the Entombed body of Ryu who doesn't answer...except speaking only one word. "Nier..." This causes Clotho to quirk her eyes at the name before Ryu stays silent at all further attempts to speak to him.

End chapter 2.

The next chapter, 'Don't do it! The dangerous morph of friendship!"

_"I can't believe it! How are you not injured Ryu-kun!?" Moka shouts out as she see's Ryu's chest without a wound on it. _

_Another scene appears with Inner moka replying "__Sorry."__ silently without much notice...except to the one it is directed to. _

_Before the person can reply the scene changes once again to show Thrax asking a question to Yukari "Why help me? I could just destroy this place without much problem?" Yukari only smiles before replying. "Because we are friends dummy! And as friends, we help each other out!" _

_This causes Thrax to freeze in place as the scene changes to a scene of battle, where an injured Thrax is protecting Yukari who is holding the dinogem!? "I'll hold them off! You run!" Thrax shouts out as he tries to get into a combat stance while Yukari is frozen in place. "No way! I'm not leaving my only friend behind!" Yukari shouts out as Thrax is about to retort only for the scene to change again._

_This time, it shows Ryu arguing with Moka and the gang. "So that's the reason right? You didn't want me to be a ranger and help you guys out? Thats why you hid the dinogem?" Tsukune shakes his head to try to get Ryu to listen...but fails. "And if that's not bad enough, you took it away from me while I was healing myself!? That's it, You guys are on your own." Ryu then walks away from the group as they try to stop him, but cannot as Ryu then teleports back to the Restoration room._

_The scene changes to Ryu sitting down in the restoration room after some period of time, holding a bag of his toys while Clotho jumps on his new bed that he put in there. Ryu then pulls out his morpher before pulling out the damaged White tiger power coin before asking Clotho "Could this work still without the power gem?" Clotho immediately freezes in place before criticizing his idea. "If you do that, you will die Ryu, and if that happens in that way, I won't be able to revive you again." Ryu only nods at this before putting his morpher and white tiger coin in his schoolbag before heading out to leave the Restoration room._

_The scene changes finally to a place of destruction. Inner Moka is shown laying on the ground with Kurumu, Yukari, and Thrax. While they are on the ground, multiple Putties are shown walking around and attacking Ryu who is thrown against a tree next to his bag. Seeing the grinning look of Mezagog's new monster as he attacks Tsukune, Ryu hand brushes against something that may end up being the last thing he does. _

_Pulling out his morpher along with the white tiger coin, Thrax widens his eyes as he tries to speak to Ryu. "Don't do it ranger! It's too big much of a danger!" Inner Moka agrees to this. "He's right! Don't do it!" Ryu only looks at everyone who's on the ground before putting the coin into the morpher. "I'm not letting anyone else get killed! __**ITS MORPHIN TIME!**_"_ Ryu shouts out as he puts the morpher to be activated. "No!" Kurumu shouts out as Tsukune yells as well. "YAMERO!" Putting the morpher in its active position infront of him and he then pushes the button. "__**WHITE TIGERZORD!"**__ Ryu shouts...before the scene turns to black._

I hope you guys like this idea I had to show a preview of the next 'episode'. This is kinda a reference to how the episode opens in the originals...hope you like this preview!

Before I forget, I have some news! Mostly good news by previews of new stories! 2-3 to be exact. The name that Ryu spoke of at the end of this episode is very important to him. In fact, he's the protaganist of 1 of the stories! I'll now show you the story previews which I hope to include in all future chapters of stories.

Next time! Arrival of a new show! Its time to Zeonize! Go gold ranger!

play big bang by Ron Wasserman.

_The man named Nier then flips the drawing onto its back, which has the writing of Ryu on it saying in green crayon "Thank you Nier."_

_The next scene involves Nier looking up at the sky as a meteor shower is coming by. Next to him is Ryu's mother who looks frustrated by a nearby burnt-out green candle...they are then interupted by a nearby murmer._

_The scene changes once again into a city with a large T-shaped building in the middle of a lake with a loud voice yelling "TITANS! GO!" As the person who yells this charges forward to deal with a being made of concrete, 4 of his nearby comrades in varying colors rush forward aswell, most notably the female in the Dark blue coat yells out a mantra and causes dark aura to appear around a nearby being made of electricity. As she does this, she nearly trips over a downed man in a worn out golden coat as he stares lifelessly at the ground?!_

_The shown area finally changes into a scene where multiple robots attacking the city with multiple heroes fighting them all, as this occurs we hear the crying of a young boy and girl as one robot nears them...but is kicked away by the man earlier who then asks "Are you alright Ryu?" This causes both people to look at eachother before the boy replies "My names not Ryu? You alright mister?" This causes the man to blink a couple of times before focusing on the person infront of him. _

_"Sorry about that, I confused you with someone I knew." the man replies before seeing the little girl start crying by the nearby broken mock pyramid. "Was that something precious?" the man replies before the boy comments. "Yes. It was a gift from Our father before he died." this immediatly causes the man to crumple his hand in anger at this before taking his coat off to hand to the girl while handing his bag to the boy before he yells out. "ALL RIGHT MACHINE EMPIRE DOUCH-BAGS! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT-LIST! NOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN!" _

_The man then gets the attention of the 2 leaders who are a robot modeled after a man in knightly garb while the other is modeled after a female valkerie. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it you pathetic human?" the man then starts laughing before replying. "Very simple! THIS!" the man then shakes his wrists out and has gold energy envelob his hand to have the Gold zeonizer morpher on his hands. "Now! __**LETS ZEONIZE! POWER RANGERS ZEO! ZEO RANGER GOLD!"**__ The man shouts out as he then activates the morpher...and then the preview ends._

The next preview will be a story that I'm surprised no-one on fanfiction has done before...Kamen rider Kiva and House of Night crossover! This combines 2 of my favorite things! The kamen rider series and one of my favorite book series! Oh yes, their will be changes in some story elements.

Now enough of the flattery! PLAY BREAK THE CHAIN BY TOURBILLION NOW!

_Arriving at her grandmothers house, the protagonist of the house of night series gets out of her car, which she 'borrowed' from her incopetent parents as she enters the house. "Grandma? Are you here?" The girl replies before walking forward, then jumping back as a gold and black bat appears infront of her!? "Holy bull-poopie!" she exclaims as she falls over as the bat only looks at her curiously...then speaks!? "I'm sorry if my presence has disturbed you child of childs. I'm only here to talk to a friend." as the bat finishes, The grandmother comes out. she replies "Thats enough Kivat the 3rd, you are scaring my little bird here." The bat, now named Kivat the 3rd. Bows before landing onto the Grandmother's right shoulder._

_The scene changes to the girl leaving the place, with another older woman of african decent. As they are about to drive away, they hear someone telling them to "Wait up!" at this, the girl turns around to see Kivat coming over to her while having a bag tied onto his back comically. "Whats wrong Kivat?" the girl asks before getting a reply by Kivat. "I'm coming along too!" At this, the older woman is intrigued by this and asks him in a slightly seductIve manner. "For what purpose?" Kivat is about to say why, but starts panting his rapid flying. Landing on the car, Kivat replies after gaining a breather. "Because you smell like my dad! My dad went to his battle partner's sleeping place and its my duty to find them both for sis!" This causes the women to start to contemplate the decision..._

_After a good amount of time later, during a ritual, Aphrodite is being attacked by Multiple ghosts which Kivat tries to keep away along with a revived Fangire! "Get out of the way small fry!" the mummyfied Fangire replies before roughly slapping Kivat into a nearby chained up coffin with bat wings on it. "Kivat!" Stephie Rae shouts as she is starting to get attacked by the ghosts. "Curse it all!" the girl shouts before seeing the Monster advance even further to Aphrodite. "You will be a good meal for my return to life!" the monster starts before Kivat attacks him again. "Will you stop it already you weakling!" The monster then grabs Kivat and slams him on the ground before stomping on him. While this happens Aphrodite then manages to escape his clutches and gets a distance away before seeing the moon turn slighly red?_

_"Why do you bother saving this whelp!?" the Fangire then causes a long bandage to entangle Aphrodite and bring her closer. "She attacked you didn't she?! So why!?" the monster then gets a laugh from Kivat. "It's what Dad does! He always does his best! And if I couldn't fight a weak fangire like you without giving it my all then I wouldn't be able to look in my sisters face again!" Kivat then is stomped on again while the Fangire laughs. "So thats why huh? Then your father was even weaker then the legends say so! So much for the King of Vampiric bats the second if he was as weak as you are...Along with the King himself!" _

_This causes Aphrodite to look at the monster in surprise somewhat. "The king?" Aphrodite is knocked out of her thoughts when the monster slams her into a wall before pulling out some pincers made of prismatic glass?! "No more interuptions!" The fangire shouts before his fangs attempt to pierce Aphrodite. While this is happening, The coffin is starting to rattle slightly as crimson moonlight hits it and the symbol on it glows a prismatic color much like the fangs headed into Aphrodite. "Papa,where are you?! PAPA!" Kivat shouts out as the chains immediatly burst apart and the coffin hits the Fangire to his surprise._

_After this occurs, the ghosts turn rapidly in fear of the coffin...or what was sealed in it as the Fangire loses control of Aphrodite who falls on the ground near Kivat. "TEME!" The fangire shouts as it throws the coffin's cover away from him, to the 2 downed people! Before anyone can even blink, a large bat-like symbol appears as a barrier infront of the 2 which protects them and destroys the coffin's cover instantly. Gawking at the strength shown, the moon then glows while a violen plays in the air. In the cosmos, the goddess Nyx immediatly turns her attention on earth and where her envoy is, as she see's something that shouldn't be here._

_"What in the hell do you think your doing to my son you bastard!?" A Black and crimson bat pops out of the barrier to everyone's surprise as Kivat the 3rd replies "P-Papa? Is that you?" The bat, Kivat the 2nd, nods as it see's his son in a long time. "Sorry about leaving you son, I had to find my partner. You'll know what happened afterwords-!?" Kivat the 2nd is then tackled by his son who starts hugging the life out of him. "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! YOUR HERE! YOUR ACTUALLY HERE! YAYYYYY!" Kivat the 3rd pratically squels out while the Fangire gets angry and shouts again before attacking "Don't ignore me you brats-!?" as the bandages head toward them, which are then stopped by a being in a crimson coat of an old english style and having crimson eyes along with gold hair. _

_"igneioaneoriagnoreogiet." the person replies in an unknown language to the Fangire who only growls at him. "You cannot be him! The king is dead! The only way to be the king is by the mark-!?" the Fangire then widens his eyes in horror as the person lifts his right hand up to show the king chess piece inside the bat symbol shown earlier. "Th-Thats not possible! How! You died! I saw it!" the fangire then see's the angry look from the person infront of him called king. "*Sigh* While it has been a long time, I don't think many would count their king out of the world just yet." The man speaks in a slightly raspy voice, like he hasn't had water in a day. _

_"But if there is one thing I do know." The man then points at the fangire before continuing. "Is that the cursed being that is yourself has attacked your king, his envoy, his envoys son, and his acquantances. For that, your punishment is death! Ikuze Kivat!" The man then snaps his fingers to cause everyone to freeze in place as marks of stained glass appear on his face. "Understood Fangulin-sama, be glad for the re-started extermination time!" Kivat the 2nd then flies into the sky before landing next to his outstretched right hand and biting it. "GABU!" the bat-like thing says after finishing the bite. _

_This causes black etheral chains to appear on his belt and create a perch for Kivat, on either side of the belt is 3 whistles. "Henshin!" the man replies before putting Kivat in his perch, causing a loud sonic wave to happen and his body to explode in glass. After the wave, a large green aura surrounds the body and causes quicksilver to rush all along the body, having A bat wing formation for the mask which is green on the visor and having the primary color black with crimson as the secondary color and for detail, silver. On his back flows a long black cape which is the darkness of night._

_"O-Omie!?" The fangire squeks out as the moon turns fully crimson and a black symbol for the king to appear behind him. "What in the worlds that?!" The human in the room shouts before the King talks in a affirmative voice. "The Dark King of Vampires...Dark Kiva. Now, lets start the execution." Dark Kiva replies before walking toward the terrorfied Fangire who then tries in vain to attack him...but before we see how the battle goes, the moons light cuts off our vision...we must wait to see more..._

Hope you guys like the previews! The actual stories should be up sometime soon.

Now for some slightly bad news. As many of you guys who watch AMV'S on youtube know, Depthcharger04's account was deleted, however he has returned on Youtube as Depthcharger44! Now he's one of the reasons I decided to join Fanfiction in the first place as his AMV's I watch to help pass the time and get the writing done. So please, when you guys get a chance, listen to his AMV's please!

Well, gotta get more info on the House of Night series so I'll see you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't do it! The dangerous morph of friendship!

Hello guys! After posting the previous chapter of this story, I decided to start taking a break...and repair my room as doing that attack last time kinda destroyed it...ya. Besides the hundreds of dollars I'm having to pay for the repairs, I'm rather okay...

Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers/super sentai, Rosario + Vampire, or any songs shown within this fic! I can only own my O.C.'s and the plot!

* * *

At a nearby cave.

Play Invoke by T.M revolution

After we last left Yukari Sendo, she was taking the injured Thrax to the school. However, due to the fact that she doesn't have enough upper body strength yet, and the school is on a slope, she had to put Thrax in a cave for safety. Putting some blankets onto Thrax before fluffing a pillow for him, she is interrupted by Thrax grunting in pain from laying on his arm.

"Gomenasai!" Yukari yelps out quickly as she helps move his arm to a better position. Turning his head to the side, Thrax takes a long look at the little girl who was helping him. Seeing the attempt to fix all of his body without any help is very familiar to something in the past...but what? "Sorry that I couldn't get you to the school. When I get some more energy I'll get you up there." Yukari smiles as she says this to Thrax's disgust.

Thrax then decides that he needs to know what her plan is...by asking her what she wants out of this. "So what do you desire child? A world? A star? Power?" Thrax asks to Yukari's confusion. "No thank you. All I would want is just want a friend, no more, no less." Yukari replies before finishing covering Thrax up and leaving.

After she leaves, Thrax attempts to move but cannot due to all of the blankets and other things put on him. "Well this just figures, if getting attacked by a ranger here wasn't bad enough. I had my power stolen, an enemy attack me at my base, then having to be saved by a little girl...I must be the laughing stock of evil around the universe by now." Thrax muses before grunting in pain and attempting to fall asleep as he has nothing else to do.

* * *

With Tsukune at the dorms.

"Man, I seriously can't believe a rock like this powers up Ryu so much..." Tsukune replies to himself as he examines the Dinogem in detail before he heads to sleep. "Ryu's probably's mad at me for what happened to the sword...much less himself, *sigh*." Tsukune exclaims out before seeing a weird glow come from the dino-gem?

Moving it closer to his face to examine it better, Tsukune see's a small 3-toed imprint on the rock? Moving his hand on the imprint, Tsukune feels a warmth coming from the dinogem...like being near a campfire? "Well, I'll look at this thing more tommorow. Ryu's going to take quite a bit of time to heal so it's my job to watch this until then." Tsukune promises to himself while clenching his empty right hand before putting the stone on his nearby desk and going to fall asleep...

After Tsukune does this, he doesn't notice the rock glowing a grey color before Clotho appears into the room to look at the stone. "It seems that even though the sword of darkness power's are removed temporarily, the soul of the 'creator' still flows strong enough to recharge the Dinogem...surprisingly well done for someone not in tune with his powers." Clotho muses to herself as she picks up the stonefied Sword of darkness. "But it seems the same can't be said for you now can it?" Clotho doesn't even get a response from the sword of darkness, as its conciousness is in a form of coma from the immense drain done to it.

"I'd better take you back to where Ryu is...or else who knows what else could occur to you in this weakened state hm?" Clotho replies smartly as the sword can't even disagree to her response. With which, Clotho then leaves as mysteriously as she came into the room to no-one's knowledge.

* * *

With Moka, at her dorm.

Brushing her hair, Moka then starts to hum a slight tune as she is preparred to head to bed. "I wonder how long it will take Ryu to heal? With that wound and him being a human...it should atleast take a month...right?" Moka replies to herself with no-one answering her...including her Inner Self, who doesn't do anything.

"Well, we'll have to ask the principal again tomorrow anyway for an update..." Moka finishes brushing her hair and then puts her hairbrush down onto the desk near her before falling asleep. After she does so, the only thing heard in her room is the sound of her breathing.

However, as she fell asleep, she couldn't hear her other self contemplate to herself. "_I can't believe that I was possesed by a stupid sword like that. If my pride wasn't damaged from that,then it's ruined by the fact I attacked...them."_ Inner Moka confers to herself as she is in a dark world while in a ball.

"_This is literally my fault, with the 'zords' being severly damaged. Now anyone of those groups can grow big and become a hastle. If that wasn't all then I could handle it...but that guy."_ Inner Moka then rubs her leg as she remembers what Mezagog did to her in that short time. "_He was strong...not as strong as father...but then again, I guess he thought I wasn't a great threat to go against him...Damnit!"_ Inner Moka then slams her fist down on the 'ground' in her seal from frustration as she tries to think of a way to fix this mess through the entire night.

* * *

With Kurumu, also at the dorm.

As we enter Kurumu's room, we see that she is in the middle of jumping into her bed and covering up for sleep. "I can't wait until tommorow! I'll surprise Tsukune and get him to like me even more! And then..." Kurumu talks to herself in her usual confidence before dreaming of what she is going to do to her 'destined one'...but as she falls asleep, she fails to notice a being looking into her window. Sitting on the windowsill is Torikaze, who is looking at Kurumu in interest as she tries to find out what happened to the R...Ryu.

"*Sigh* I thought I could gain some info on R-ryu...why in the world am I still stuttering over that?!" Torikaze squaks loudly out to which she then covers her beak as Kurumu nearly wakes up from the noise. "Still though, how do I find Ryu? It seems she doesn't know where he is along with the others...*Sigh* That means I have to wait until he surfaces to put a trace on him. Figures." Torikaze then starts to fly to a nearby tree and pearches inside of it as a temporary base.

From the events of the day, master Blazeblade figures that it wasn't safe to stay in a compromised base. So he ordered everyone to grab as much as they can before Leaving the base and go into hiding; Until they can regroup into a more fortified position. "This rakes." Torikaze replies to herself as she floats to sleep inside the leaves of the tree.

* * *

At the restoration room.

play I am all of me by crush 40

As Clotho returns to the restoration room, she meets a still entombed Ryu with the Dinozords standing guard? "I seriously wish he would think on why these were repaired and brought here in the first place." Clotho muses to herself as she chuckles slightly from the zords unreadable response. "They are definitely unlike Daizyujin and the others. And that isn't for the better in any way. A being which cannot move in the way they want to is to be pitied, for they shall never know true freedom." Clotho says in a calm tone.

After she does this, she starts to hear some cracking coming from the Crystal in which Ryu is entombed in. Looking up, she see's that Ryu should be out of the crystal around 7:00 A.m. at the rate the crystal's falling apart.

Grinning at this, Clotho puts the weakened sword of darkness on a desk near there before teleporting away. To where? No-one should know.

* * *

The next day.

As the sun rises onto another day like always, most students are bustling into their regular fashion of school-life without much difficulty...but to others at the school, it was a waiting game to see what this day would bring forth.

After getting up, Tsukune stretches himself out to get ready. As he does this, he see's that the dino-gem is back in full color?! "Wow!" Tsukune exclaims as he grabs the stone and feels..."?" Tsukune quirks an eye at this feeling he has from the stone...completely unknown to him as he attempts to find something similar to it.."Well whatever is going on with this thing, Ryu-san will be happy to get it back..." Tsukune pockets the rock in his coat pocket as he goes to take a quick shower to wake himself up.

As he leaves the room to do this however, the dino-gem glows dully for a moment? If it could be compared to something else, it would be a whine of not being with him?

For some reason, the whine is heard all the way to the restoration room, causing Ryu to open his eyes rapidly and the stone he is in to implode!? Landing on a catwalk, Ryu only tries shaking his head to get the ringing in his ears out. "Ow...what in the world was that noise?" Ryu attempts to move a-bit through the catwalk but nearly tumbles a couple of times. "Figures, I had my power drained. Because of that, I'm still too weak." Ryu grumbles out as he uses the railing to help him to the altar area.

Getting into it, he is tackled by his comrade Saba! "Whoa!" Ryu exclaims as he falls over backwards. "You're alright!" Saba happily shouts as he starts checking on his partner. "Of course I'm alright Saba, I am a ranger after all." Ryu jokingly replies while hiding his tired body from his friend.

"Well yeah, that's true but.." Saba starts while Ryu only gets up and starts dusting himself off. "No worries Saba, I know what my body can and can't do." Ryu replies as he starts to walk over to the Zyosukon, being put on a stand in the middle of the altar. "Now." Ryu then puts his mouth on the device while playing a tune on it...and is teleported over a cliff!?

"Holy-!?" Ryu shouts out as he grabs the cliff's side before he falls over! "What in the world!? I thought I gave the command to teleport to the school!?" Ryu yells as he has difficulty pulling himself up with his still groggy body. "Frig frig frig! How in the name of Zordon does this stuff keep happening to me!?" Ryu exclaims as he pulls himself over the edge of the cliff, resting on the ground a good ways away from the cliffside.

"Ryu!" Saba shouts from Ryu's communicator, which is a green and gold color with silver stripes along it. "Saba? I thought that you would've also been teleported along with me? What happened?" Ryu inquirs into his communicator, worried that something's mucking up his teleportation capabilities. "I don't know either, all I can guess is that your powers are still trying to compensate for what Mezagog did to you. This might be a side-effect of that." Saba replies while Ryu just rubs his head from this knowledge.

"Well that's just great. If what you're saying is true, then I'll have difficulty identifying my powers from other abilities...atleast I still have the dino-!?" Ryu puts his hand that was rubbing his head into his pocket to grab the stone...but it isn't in there!? "What's wrong Ryu?" Saba inquires while Ryu starts looking in all of his pockets (2 in his coat and 4 on his pants) and after a good minute of searching, he couldn't find the dino-gem! "Well this is bad. I must have lost it during the battle with Mezagog. Maybe someone picked it up..." Ryu replies to himself as he didn't want to worry Saba.

"Did you say something Ryu?" Saba inquires as Ryu quickly replies. "N-nothings wrong Saba, I'll head to the school now with dino gem energy-!?" Ryu gets cut off by Saba. "No! You just recovered from serious wounds. No using dino-gem energy until you get better. Where are you at by the way?" Saba replies while Ryu looks around to get a look at his surroundings...and see's that the tunnel for the school is quite a ways infront of him..."This is gonna be a long walk." Ryu grumbles as he turns off his communicator and starts to walk toward the school...

* * *

At the school, near the entrance for results of the exams...

As Tsukune rollerskates into the area, he see's that the result for his exam is rather poor. "Great...now what am I supposed to tell mom..." Tsukune frets as he starts to thing of her anger at his poor score. Tsukune then starts to look for Ryu's score and see's that he somehow managed to beat him...but he is still in the 50's and Tsukune is in the 100's.

Tsukune is knocked out of his thoughts by a certain succumbus as she tackles him from behind. "Hello Tsukune!" Kurumu boasts as she rubs herself on his back as Tsukune tries to get himself out of her grip. "K-kurumu-san!" Tsukune gets a sound of disapproval from her as she replies. "Its Kurumu to you Tsukune..." Kurumu huskily applies her seductive voice to this to make Tsukune think that she's not just thinking about names.

He is luckily saved by another female voice..."Kurumu-san! Tsukune-kun is not a toy for you to mess with!" Moka replies while taking her off of him with Kurumu pouting. Tsukune silently thanks Moka to which she gives a nod from that. "So Moka-san. How did you do on the exam?" Tsukune asks in a polite manner while Moka points to a part on the board, getting both Kurumu and Tsukune's surprise as they see she's just second in place of the exam. "Sugoi Moka-san! It seems your looks aren't your only advantage." Kurumu replies in a manner that acknowledges that part of her 'opponent'.

Moka shrugs at the praise while scratching the back of her head in embarressment. "W-well, It's nothing different from what I'm used to after all." Moka replies while Tsukune shows a puzzled face on the board. "What's up Tsukune?" Kurumu replies while trying to look at where he's looking to..."Who's Sendo Yukari?" Tsukune replies to Moka but she shakes her head no. "I don't know who that is...but I do know that whoever they are, they are very smart. I've seen their name on the first position for a good time now in multiple positions." Moka replies while Kurumu gloats. "Well she shouldn't be any more beautyful than myself-Ittai!?" Kurumu exlaims the last part out as she is hit on the head with a frying pan?

"What the-?! Where did that come from?!" Tsukune replies while looking above their heads to see if anything else is going to fall...but there isn't any apparatus's for it to fall, much less a good hiding spot for frying pans. "That came from me...Yukari Sendo! #1 witch extraordinaire!" Yukari replies as she gets the group's attention. "Why did you do that Yukari-san?" Moka replies to her in a kind voice with Yukari looking suprised at this. "Who are you?" Yukari inquires while she tries to figure out the person infront of her. "Moka isn't a part of this, what I want you to do is apologize to me!" Kurumu replies before attempting to grab the girl infront of her..but only gets hit on the head with an extremely heavier pan, knocking her onto the ground while Tsukune widens his eyes and helps her up.

"That's for trying to grab me you cow." Yukari then skips off in an opposite direction with Moka following her to get some answers while a look of anger burns on Kurumu's face, being reminded of this same position she was in when the Dragonzord made its first appearance..."That brat!" Kurumu then starts to sprint after her with Tsukune trying to calm her down.

"Kurumu-san, please calm down! I'm sure that she's-!?" Tsukune starts before hearing Moka gasp for some reason? Turning around, he see's that Yukari is being talked to by a group of 10 men? "We finally found you half-breed! Now how do you think you're getting out of this one hmm? There aren't any teachers here yet so I think it's time to teach you a lesson!" the leader of the group says as he prepares to grap Yukari.

But Moka, the one here now, goes infront of him and replies. "Why don't you leave her alone? Do you wan't to be expelled from this school?" Moka is then roared at by the leader who only shouts. "Shut up you bitch!" He then attempts to punch Moka in the face but Tsukune, who feels that same weird feeling from earlier, glows slightly red and runs toward the man at the speed of sound. Tsukune's Aura then changes to blue as he stops his punch with his arms surprisingly to everyone there.

"What the-!? Who the hell are you!?" The leader replies as Tsukune's eyes glow yellow for a split second. "Don't attack my friends you punk!" Tsukune replies in a tone like Ryu's with his eyes glowing yellow to the leader's surprise and he then roars with a sonic boom coming from his mouth, knocking all of the Lizardman onto the ground!? "Tsukune!?" Kurumu exclaims as she hasn't seen anything like what he did before. "L-Lets book boss!" one of the grunts of the group quickly replies as the leader begrudgingly acknoldges this and runs with his group into the forest.

Tsukune then starts panting at what he did and then starts to have his vision blur infront of his eyes?! Shaking his head while putting one knee on the ground, he tries to think on what is going on when Moka runs up next to him and starts to reply. "Are you alright Tsukune-kun?! You don't look too good." Moka then tries to shake him to get his attention. Tsukune gets his vision back as he then answers her. "Y-yeah, I think so anyway." Tsukune attempts to get up but nearly falls backwards from the attempt.

Kurumu is immediately there holding him up. "Carefull!" Kurumu quickly replies while setting down on a nearby bench, Moka going to grab a bottle of water for him while Yukari only looks at his coat pocket with the Dino-gem in there. "Your pockets glowing sir." Yukari points at the pocket with Tsukune widening his eyes as he grabs the Dino-gem out of the pocket. He then is surprised by the glow of the stone as it's even brighter than it was when he saw it this morning.

* * *

Play Innocent trap by Tetrafang

Yukari feels the power coming from that item that Tsukune has pulled out of his pocket. "_If I can get that stone...I might be able to heal him!"_ Yukari thinks to herself in her head as she then see's Tsukune looking at the stone in wonder along with Kurumu and Moka, who has returned with the water bottle. Yukari then gets their attention by coughing slightly to which Tsukune replies. "Something wrong Yukari-san?" Tsukune is then gets a reply from her. "Can I see that rock please?" Yukari then puts on puppy eyes along with a pout...and even Kurumu in all her anger at Yukari would even have difficulty denying the young witch.

"Here you go Yukari-san. Make sure you return it to us after you're done." Tsukune replies, remembering what he, Moka, and Ryu did on their first day here with the power coins. Yukari inwardly laughs at his inability to tell what she is planning to do to this item, when she examines its dimensions and glow intensely. Making a perfect replication of the item in her mind. "_Ok, here goes nothing."_ Yukari then starts to walk to a nearby pillar to the groups confusion as she then uses a card in her hand to replicate the dino-gem. Pocketing the real one, Yukari then puts on a happy face when returning it to Tsukune. "Thank you kindly for that. I've never seen something like that before...where did you get it?" Yukari inquires for more info on the item.

Tsukune is about to reply when the 5 minute bell rings. Signaling all students to get into their classes now or be tardy. Tsukune then nods to the other's and they rush to class, while telling Yukari that they would meet her again at this place for lunch. Yukari only waves to them goodbye while grinning at this turn of events. See, she doesn't have to go to class today as she has already done the work for the week...this allows her to head to see Thrax without any problem!

"Well, I'd better head to my friend's place!" Yukari then hums a tune while skipping away to her 'friends' hiding spot.

* * *

In the forest.

The leader of the group, which appears to be consisted entirely of lizardmen, slams his transformed fist into a nearby tree, punching a hole into the tree. "Damn that brat!" the leader shouts in hate as his compatriots backed off from him, knowing how bad his anger can cause things to happen. "If it wasn't for that bastard! We would've had that half-breed!" The leader yells even further as he then knocks the tree down before hearing a chuckle?

"So...you want to destroy a 'half-breed' you weaklings?" Mezagog replies in a confident tone of voice as putties start to come into the area. "And who the hell are you?!" the leader replies before seeing the putties enter the area they were in...surrounding them. "Me? I'm just a person who wants to see this entire world reverted to what it should be...and you guys will help me with that when attacking that half-breed." Mezagog replies while seeing one of the lizard-men about to run away.

"I'm afraid that you won't have an option in this case as I want a stone that the girl has. You bring that back to me and I'll let you do whatever you want to this pathetic place." Mezagog then lifts his hand to show an energy orb. Shooting the orb into the ground, the ground splits open to show a creäture made of ore and heat arise. This creäture has claws on both sides of its hands and it looks to be very quick. Aswell as this, the monster glows slightly red for some reason along with it looking like a Velociraptor.

The lizard-men group naturally recoil from the sight of the 'monster' infront of them. "I believe that this newly created monster of mine should be able to help you out tremendously...along with my temporary soldiers." Mezagog attracts the group's attention to the Putties. "Grrr..." The leader growls before accepting the deal...like he had any choice in the matter.

* * *

Back at the restoration room.

"Ryu! Are you there!? Ryu! Respond!" Saba exclaims into the mirror on the wall to get a connection with Ryu to get an update on his position...to no avail as he doesn't return the call. "Whats wrong Saba? Another problem with Ryu?" Clotho replies in a questioning manner. Clotho then sits down on a bed that she brought into the room while Saba explains. "Its Ryu's powers! He doesn't have control of them! I told him not to use the dino-gem in his condition...but he won't return my calls for an update!" Saba exclaims to Clotho's agitated face. "Curse it Ryu! Why are you so stubborn for help now?!" Clotho says to no-one in particular as she also attempts to get Ryu's attention.

* * *

At the school.

As Ryu finally gets to the school, he see's that the time on the main clock is at noon..."That took way to freaking long." Ryu says to himself as he looks at his reanimated body. "I really need to get in shape soon." Ryu replies to himself as he hears a familiar voice ahead of him. "Tsukune-san! Kurumu-san get off of him!" Moka exclaims as she tries to once again get Kurumu off of Tsukune. "Well I see that they are still lively." Ryu chuckles before making his presence known. The first person who notices him is Tsukune obviously. "Ryu-san!" Tsukune exclaims as he runs toward the newly arrived Ryu to Moka and Kurumu's shock. As they both run over to him, they don't notice the rosary glow slightly with Inner moka replying "_Sorry."_silently without much notice...except to the one it is directed to. Ryu nods at this as the group comes together to talk.

* * *

At the cave with Thrax.

Yukari skips into the cave with no problem, seeing a weakened Thrax still asleep in the cave. "Wakey wakey mister-!?" Yukari starts to touch Thrax's shoulder when the Dino-gem glows a blinding green color into the air. When this happens Yukari see's...a vision?

"-you guys can destroy yourselves later for all I care! As long as the rangers are out of the picture, you can do whatever you want." Thrax replies to a group of people in a cave. "Mister?" Yukari looks surprised at what is going on, and then attempts to touch his shoulder again...except she goes right through him!? "What the-!?" Yukari squeks out as this occurs. "So you don't mind if we destroy the world later?" one of the people in the room replies while Thrax looks conflicted...but agrees to it nontheless.

Before Yukari can take the information to heart, the scenery returns to the cave in which she was in with Thrax. No time passing at all in the vision. "What?" Thrax grumbles out as Yukari shakes her head to get the fuzziness out of it. "Um...are you a bad guy?" Yukari asks to Thrax's grimace. "_Great, now she finnaly understands...so it seems that I'm going to be taken out by a little girl. I'm so pathetic."_ Thrax thinks to himself before nodding to the knowledge.

Yukari only widens her eyes...and then fixes his covers before showing the Dino-gem. This causes Thrax to nearly drop his jaw at this. "How did you-!?" Thrax starts before Yukari interrupts him. "I got it from some people. I think it should help you heal faster." Yukari replies to Thrax's disbelief. Thrax then has to ask a question to the girl infront of him...Yukari "Why help me? I could just destroy this place without much problem?" Yukari only smiles before replying. "Because we are friends dummy! And as friends, we help eachother out!"

This causes Thrax to freeze in place, remembering how it was at home with growing up..."You're evil!" A group of children shout at a young Thrax. "L-Leave me alone!" Thrax shouts back while getting ready to shoot energy blasts from his hands...only for Zedd to come-in and get his child home.

Thrax remembers how he didn't have any friends when growing up...or any good peers for his heritage at all. As such, he had very few things he could do to please his 'redemed' parents. "Are you alright mister?" Yukari asks him, knocking him out of his trip down memory lane. "Nothings wrong. Now can I have the dino-gem?" Thrax gets his reply with Yukari getting ready to put the stone in his hands...except they have a putty appear at the cave entrance!?

"EEEK!?" Yukari screams out in shock as the putty attempts to grab her leg! "You leave her alone!" Thrax shouts in a surprising manner, even to himself, as he kicks the putty of Yukari while grabbing her and leaving the cave.

* * *

Back at the school.

Play Throw it all away by Everett Bradley

As the group talks to each-other in a friendly manner, even Tsukune has to ask. "I'm surprised you can even walk over here Ryu-san, much less even attend school!" Ryu only chuckles out as he replies "It hurt that's for sure, but...i've been through worse." This causes Kurumu to look at him suspiciously...before she then attempts to grab his shirt to see his wounds! "Hey! Stop that Kurumu-san!" Ryu backs off slightly as he says this...which causes Moka and Tsukune to show signs of distress on their faces.

"Ryu-san..." Moka starts as Ryu tries to look away from her...but is too late as he's caught in her Baby bat eyes of cuteness (A/N its a vampiric womans greatest weapon! Its like the pout in Kim possible! Its unbeatable!) and then he submits to Kurumu lifting his shirt. All of the group except for Ryu widens their eyes as besides his fit stomach, their isn't a single wound there!?

"I can't believe it! How are you not injured Ryu-kun!?" Moka shouts out in shock as she see's Ryu's chest without a wound on it. "That's my secret and a magician doesn't tell them to anyone except his own apprentice!" Ryu jokes as they look at him in disbelief. "Not even a vampire could heal that fast to not have anything of a scar!" Kurumu exclaims as she see's moka's still swollen leg to prove her point.

"Well..." Ryu starts as he tries to change the subject...and then replies quickly. "Hey, did you guys know what happened to my dino-gem after the fight last time?" Ryu starts to the groups confusion, didn't he know that the little girl gave them the stone? "Uhm...its right here Ryu-san." Tsukune states as he hands the stone to Ryan. However, because Yukari was farther than she was before, the magic fails and it crumbles into dust to Ryu's shock and the groups horror.

"What...is...going...on?" Ryu replies with an unknown tone in his voice to the group. "How in the world!? It wasn't like that earlier!" Kurumu replies quickly which only causes Ryu to turn his head to her rather quickly. "What...do..you...mean...earlier?" Ryu growls out to the groups surprise as Tsukune tries to calm them down before something happens. "Ryu-san calm down-!?"

Tsukune is then glared at by Ryu in a way that causes him to freeze in terror as Ryu shouts at him. "Calm down!? How am I going to calm down when my Dinogem is gone! Oh wait...I can't even fight now!...Wait a second! You hid it didn't you?!" Ryu points his finger at Tsukune and the group to their shock that he would even say this.

"What?! That's preposterous Ryu-san why would you even think that!" Moka exclaims as Ryu retorts angrily. "Because you guys thought I wasn't strong enough! Just because I lost to Mezagog last time you would think that you'd do so much better than I! Probably Moka would be able to take him down but still!"

Ryu is furious, no that's an understatement; Because of the loss of the sword of darkness he felt that he had fewer options to use when using weapons, his magic capabilities were weakened extremely by giving it to Tsukune last chapter. Now something that Zordon himself gave him is missing and probably being used by the people infront of him...who he had no chance to fight in his weakened state. "It's not that! Even though you are a good fighter you still need to rest! You can't be a ranger and help us if you're tired!" Kurumu states before covering her mouth in shock at what she said.

"So that's the reason right? You didn't want me to be a ranger and help you guys out? That's why you hid the dinogem?" Tsukune shakes his head to try to get Ryu to listen...but fails. "And if that's not bad enough, you took it away from me while I was healing myself!? That's it, You guys are on your own." Ryu then walks away from the group as they try to stop him, but cannot as Ryu then teleports back to the Restoration room.

* * *

Back at the Restoration room.

Both Saba and Clotho are surprised at the return of Ryu, Saba then starts talking to him to get a response...which he gets rather quickly. "Ryu! Why didn't-!?" Saba is frozen by what Ryu says next. "Be quiet Saba...now." these words cause Saba to float back out of fear along with Clotho as they both know what he does to people when he's _slightly_ angered at their actions...what he would do when he's in full-blown hatred mode? Not even Darkcepter would bother with the hatred pouring out of him.

Ryu then walks over to the nearest pillar in the room before smashing it to pieces with his right hand!? Not paying attention to his now bleeding hand, Ryu only glares at the only other people in the room. "Oh...crap." Clotho states as she backs up onto the new bed she had in the room. Ryu then goes next to the statues which seems to stop their radiance for his passage, where he grabs a bag and sits down on the ground pulling out a sketch-pad to begin furiously drawing onto it's blank page's.

"I think that messing with him right now would be a very stupid move on our part Saba." Clotho remarks as she gets a furious nod from the floating sword...they then try to move as far away from Ryu as his aura of hatred extends quite farther than one would expect.

* * *

To the group back at the school area.

Tsukune and the other's were panicking. The reason is that they just ticked off the only person they know who had info on Mezagog's weaknesses, much more however is that their friendship is now put at odds because of this incident. Tsukune is currently looking around frantically for Ryu...which is impossible as they can't access the Restoration room, but they don't know that. All the while cupping his mouth and yelling into the air along with Moka and Kurumu for him. "Ryu-san!" Tsukune screams out as his compatriots do the same.

"Ryu-kun!" "Ryu!" they shouts but get no response...from him anyway. What they do get however is a very irritated Tenga to drop down on them to their shock. "Quiet down already!" Torikaze replies rather brashly as she then advances onto Tsukune quickly to both Moka and Kurumu's quick covering of Tsukune's body.

"What do you want?" Kurumu inquirs rather rudely...which is expected as she hasn't seen these beings before. "What do I want?" Torikaze quirks her eye at this before getting right in Kurumu's face and reply. "I want you guys to be quiet so I can get back to sleep!" Torikaze shouts the last part out to Kurumu's grimace as Tsukune asks. "Do you know where Ryu-san lives?" Torikaze only looks at him before using one of her wings to lift his head higher.

"No, I don't. Even if I did, we have more pressing matters to handle." Torikaze states before continuing to the confused faces of the people infront of her. "Master Thrax is missing and we had to split up to avoid detection by Mezagog's forces...regretfully we have lost contact with some people. They most likely encountered Mezagog and..." Torikaze lets the last part hang to the groups understanding.

"I'm sorry for your comrades but..." Tsukune starts as Torikaze sighs with this. "Yeah...all I know is that Mezagog is on the move with his putties, it seems someone stirred up the hornet's nest as they are all going around frantically looking for someone/something...Any clue?" This causes the group to look puzzled...before realization dawned on their faces. "The Gem Ryu had!" Kurumu shouts to Torikaze's shock. "What!?" she screams out as they hear some yelling come from an area infront of them! "Ryu's Stone was stolen from us! Could that be what they are looking for!?" Tsukune states as they start to run toward the area with Torikaze flying next to them.

"Yeah! That dinogem is stronger than the other's that we've known about! Just residual energy powered up Mezagog that much the first time you met him! Originally he was just abit stronger than a regular human!" Torikaze shouts as they come into a clearing, where an injured Thrax is protecting Yukari who is holding the dinogem!? "I'll hold them off! You run!" Thrax shouts out as he tries to get into a combat stance while Yukari is frozen in place. "No way! I'm not leaving my only friend behind!" Yukari shouts out as Thrax is about to retort only Torikaze to fly into a nearby jumping putty!

* * *

Play dancer in the dark by Luka meguraine.

This surprises Thrax and Yukari as they were arguing. "A tenga!?" Thrax says in disbelief as he finds 2 other humanoid people come onto the scene to fight. "Yukari!? What are you doing here!?" Moka shouts as she dodges a Putties punch before kicking it away surprisingly to her compatriots. Moka only looks at them sheepishly before replying. "While my other side knows how to fight, I also have the info...I just don't like to use it as I'm not 'proficient' with controlling my strength yet." Moka replies before Kurumu knocks her out-of-the-way, into Tsukune's hands as she blocks a hit from a boulder-fist putty.

After Kurumu does this act, Moka falls off of Tsukune; causing her Rosario to be removed to the groups surprise as the S-class Vampire fully awakens. "**That was quite the wake-up call succubus. I applaud it."** Inner Moka replies as she uses her hands to flip herself back up into the air, landing on her feet as she dusts her school uniform off with her right hand before continuing. "**Now I need to let off some steam from yesterday, so let me show you all your place!"** Inner moka shouts as she kicks the nearest putty, causing it to fly into a nearby tree and implode. As she does this, Tsukune gets up from under her and runs over to Yukari and Thrax alongside with Torikaze.

"Yukari-san! You need to get out of here!" Tsukune shouts as he gets her attention. "B-But!" she starts but is interrupted by Thrax. "He's right! Their after the Dinogem! Leave it with them and get out of here!" Thrax states as Torikaze lifts him. "Carefull Sir." She replies as she tries to get him out of the area, but is stopped in her place by familiar laughter. "Oh no..." Tsukune says as he see's Torikaze and Thrax go flying from an energy blast. Thrax landing in between Tsukune and Yukari while Torikaze slams into a tree. Thrax then turns his head to see Mezagog, a new monster, and 10 lizardmen blocking their escape.

"So it seems all of my objectives are, once again in the span of a couple of days, in the same spot...I believe the humans call this 'lady luck' favoring me?" Mezagog states as he does some slight laughter to the Unnerving of the assembled people...except for Torikaze as she's unconscious, which is misunderstood by the others as they believe her to be dead as her vest with the Zedd symbol disappears. Soon her downed form is surrounded by multiple lizardmen. "So what should we do with her boss? Eat her?" One of the lizardmen says to the groups disgust as Mezagog swings his hand forward, causing more Putties to come charging into the battle. Tsukune only prepares himself as he hopes that Ryu would come out.

Firing a very weak energy blast at the Lizardmen, Thrax shouts out. "Don't you dare touch my subordinates!" Yukari helps by activating magic to summon multiple pans on their head, knocking them mostly unconsious...except for their leader. "Half-breed scum!" He shouts as he charges to them, with Tsukune surprisingly moving in-between them and tripping him!? As he skids across the ground, Inner moka diverts her time from a new group of putties to do a kick with her right leg, slamming it down onto his back.

All the while yelling "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **The monster then passes out to Mezagog's laughter. "Why are you laughing!? He works with you doesn't he!?" Kurumu yells as she elbows a putty in the chest. "Because he served his purpose! Weakening you for my monster to attack! Go Velore!" Mezagog shouts as the Veloceraptor roars into the air before Charging into an exposed Tsukune to the groups horror.

* * *

Back at the restoration room.

Saba looks at the orb in the back of the room, looking worried as Ryu starts to put back his Dragonzord toy in his bag before Saba shouts out in worry. "What's up Saba?" Clotho asks while jumping on the bed to pass the time. "Seem's like Mezagog is attacking people again...and is after the Dinogem!" This only causes Ryu to then pull out his morpher while also pulling out the damaged White tiger power coin before asking Clotho "Could this work still without the power gem?" Clotho immediately freezes in place before criticizing his idea. "If you do that, you will die Ryu, and if that happens in that way, I won't be able to revive you again." Ryu only nods at this before putting his morpher and white tiger coin in his schoolbag and to begin leaving the Restoration room for the time being.

* * *

Play Waking up by Julien-k

Upon exiting the room, Ryu see's a large brawl occurring in the area before running forward and jumpkicking Mezagog who didn't notice his presence!? "Ranger!" Mezagog shouts as he falls onto the ground, before using his yellow dino-gem power to blast Ryu into a tree. "Tch!" Ryu smacks his mouth together before looking back at his opponent. "Ryu!" Kurumu shouts out as Ryu only looks back at her in anger. "What!?" Mezagog uses this opportunity to turn invisible to Ryu's irritation.

"Teme!" Ryu curses as he then gets out of the tree, only to see Yukari's hand be lifted into the air and has the dinogem removed! "No!" Ryu shouts as he tries to charge at an Uncloaking Mezagog, only for his monster that Has Tsukune to throw him onto Ryu! Knocking them both over. Before Tsukune can say anything, Ryu throws him off before yelling. "Get the hell off of me dammit!" This causes even Inner moka to look at him in slight fear.

"I've got what I needed. Velore! Finish them off!" Mezagog states as he drops down a completely drained dino-gem before running away! "Damnit!" Ryu shouts as he see's the monster glow slightly before firing massive Lightning in the general area where the group is, causing Ryu and Tsukune to fly into the air before crashing into Inner moka and Kurumu Respectively. "Ittai!" Kurumu starts before the monster charges forward, apparently empowered with Dino-gem energy as it uses super speed to grab them both and throw them like ragdalls into a group of putties.

"Back off!" Ryu shouts as he moves Inner moka out-of-the-way to kick the monster in the chest, pushing it back a couple of feet, it also knocks down a tree blocking Ryu's sight of the Downed Torikaze! "T...ori?" Ryu says in dumbfounded manner as the monster takes a blast at him, knocking him down but only for him to get back up and walk over to her. The sounds of combat not bothering him in the least.

"Tori! Tori! Speak to me please!" Ryu shakes her downed body as he throws his bag next to her downed form. He doesn't get a response from him to his shock as he can't believe that she's dead (She isn't...but then again, Ryu doesn't know how to check pulse without equipment.). Remembering something with his mother when she visited him at the hospital, Ryu remembers what she said about an injured bird that she saw outside. "Birds are meant to be a free being, with their wings for flying and if they are gone, inspirations for that freedom disappear as fast as the wind."

His mother then smiles as the bird flies to the window, seemingly recovered after her arrival. Seeing the monster smirk at this causes something inside Ryu to snap. "RAAAAAGGGHGGHGH!" Ryu roars as everyone looks at him as he charges toward the monster, rapidly bicycle kicking it to Velore's surprise. "You're gonna pay for this!" Ryu shouts as he then starts to do a cross punch with his right arm into the monster's face, dazing it as Ryu spin kicks it away. Tsukune then is saved by Ryu knocking the putties that were over him and Kurumu away and lifting him up.

"Ryu-san!?" Tsukune starts as Ryu only kicks away another Putty. "I am very pissed off now! So these guys are all mine!" Ryu only charges at the next putty before catching its neck in his legs, Ryu then throws the putty into one that was about to strike down Thrax. "Ranger!?" Thrax says in surprise that he's helping him out. "Torikaze was a soldier of yours...so until these guys are toast you are going to survive this, you hear me!" Ryu yells as he jumps back up and punches a Putty in the face. Inner moka then comes up behind him after kicking away another putty. "**Glad to see your back to fight."** Inner moka states as Velore only roars, getting the group's attention. "Disappear!" The beast roars as it conjures a large blast at the group, knocking them all away.

Quickly returning awake, Ryu is greeted with a fist in his face by multiple putties. Normally such an excursion is no problem to Ryu...but due to his reduced options and not having Saba or the Zyosukon puts a bite into his plans. Ryu then can notice through the haze in his vision Inner Moka laying on the ground with Kurumu, Yukari, and Thrax. While they are on the ground, multiple Putties are shown walking around and attacking Ryu who is thrown against a tree next to his bag and Torikaze who is around the corner. Seeing the grinning look at Mezagog's new monster as he attacks Tsukune, Ryu hand brushes against the morpher and seeing Torikaze's downed form makes him decide on what he's going to do next.

Pulling out his morpher along with the white tiger coin, Thrax widens his eyes as he tries to speak to Ryu. "Don't do it ranger! Its too large a danger!" Inner Moka agrees to this. "He's right! Don't do it!" Ryu only looks at everyone who's on the ground before putting the coin into the morpher. "I'm not letting anyone else get killed! **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Ryu shouts out as he puts the morpher to be activated. "No!" Kurumu shouts out with Tsukune yelling as well. "YAMERO!" Putting the morpher in its active position infront of him and he then pushes the button. "**WHITE TIGERZORD!"** Ryu shouts as the monster then shoots an energy blast at him, before it connects the morpher opens and a white energy field appears around him.

This causes him to be defended by the blast before the White ranger suit appears on him, the only difference between this and the past one is the emblem on the chest is cracked...most likely because of the damage done to the power coin. Saba is immediatly confused as he's summoned at the side of Ryu...in the White ranger costume!? "Ryu!? What are you doing in that suit!?" Saba exclaims as Ryu only jumps forward into the air before knocking Tsukune away from Velore.

* * *

Play White ranger tiger power (Remix)

"Ryu-san!?" Tsukune starts as Ryu only pushes him toward the others. "Get them out of here! I can buy you some time!" Ryu states as he dodges a punch by a nearby putty. "But-!?" Tsukune starts before Ryu yells at him. "Are you going to lose 1 friend or all of them Tsukune!" This causes him to freeze in place before shaking his fists in anger. Before Tsukune can say something, Ryu gets hit in the face by Velore, knocking him back into the group.

"**Ryu!"** Inner moka starts as she see's his visor flash quickly to his real face and then return. "I'm fine! Now go!" Ryu then gets back up before pulling out Saba, firing his eye-lasers at Velore before destroying 2 putties in a single swipe...with the group only backing away to a nearby tree...except for Moka, who gets back up and fight the nearest putty. "I thought I said to get out of here!" Ryu shouts as he is knocked back by the putty to Inner moka's retort. "**You aren't in the best of conditions as I could see back there!"**

This causes Ryu to only grimace as Velore grabs him and throw him into a tree. Getting back up, Ryu screams in pain as an orange energy occurs on his body. This causes his body to turn into his civilian form briefly...which Velore uses to fire more blasts, causing Ryu to nearly demorph from the blast and pain. "I gotta end this! RAAAGGGHHGH!" Ryu shouts as he then holds Saba with his head facing the ground as the sword is Charged with White flaring energy, which also causes Ryu to flash even more rapidly to his civilan form. Velore then starts to fire energy blasts at Ryu who charges forward, hitting him but don't seem to bother his injuries at this point.

"SEEEEYAH!" Ryu shouts as he does a slash on Velore, damaging him but not destroying him as Saba is stuck in his body!? This is due to Velore having multiple ore's in his body, slowing down the blade until it reached its current spot. "Oh-!?" Ryu barely starts as he then gets blasted point blank by the monster, knocking him out of his morph into Tsukune! "AGH!" Ryu screams as the energy backfires and his morpher comes off, but the pain happens which cause him to fall nearly unconscious. "**Bastard! You should KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka shouts as she does her famous roundhouse kick into Saba, infusing it with her demonic energy and causing Velore to implode!

Saba flies to Ryu's side to his surprise along with Inner moka. "Ow..." Saba starts as he has stars in his eyes. "**That was interesting."** Inner moka states as she gets up along with Ryu. "That was insane is what it was, a ranger could be killed by taking a monster's explosion at point-blank. You're freaking lucky you are just dazed from it." Ryu replies as he dusts himself off slowly. "Well atleast they are gone now right? So it can't exactly get any worse?" Kurumu dumbly states to Ryu and the group, Sans Yukari's, terror as they immediately yell in unison. "**YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY THAT BAKA/IDIOT/KURUMU-SAN!"** They are then proven to be correct as the monster then grows from the residual energy from the attack done to it.

"Oh that's so not good." Ryu states as he jumps backwards in pain along with the other's to avoid the Velore stepping on them. "Don't you have any other zords!?" Tsukune shouts out as Ryu only looks pained. "I...kinda do but..." Ryu starts before being interrupted by Kurumu. "But what!? It can't be much worse than right now!" Kurumu screams which cause Saba to look at Ryu in a sad way. "I never wanted to use them! They deserve to relax after all the stuff they've been through!" Ryu shouts out to the groups surprise. "Ryu...we don't have any choice, you can't morph and we don't have any other working zords. You have to use them!" Saba states to Ryu's angered face...

"...DAMNIT!" Ryu yells as he slams his fist into the ground. Startling the group. Ryu then glares at the monster which causes it to stop what it was doing and look at him. "You are so gonna pay for making me use them you fat lizard!" Ryu shouts as he then pulls out the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth tiger, and Pterodactyl power coins before the group. "Ryu-San! Don't you dare think of morphing!" Tsukune starts before Ryu shakes his head no. "Nope!" Ryu then puts the Saber-tooth tiger coin in his hands to his surprise. "Why are you-!?" Yukari starts before Ryu hands her the Triceratops coin and to Inner moka and Kurumu the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl coins respectively to their confusion.

* * *

Play Zords (instrumental)

"I can't pilot the megazord by myself! So we're going through zord piloting class 101 right now!" Ryu states as he then lifts the Mastodon coin into the air before yelling out. "**WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" **This causes the ground to shake as Tsukune remembers what he did last time. "**I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"** Tsukune shouts out in a manner like Ryu which causes a loud roar to be heard in the distance. The assembled people at the area are then taking notice of the Black and gold Saber-tooth tiger as it jumps through the area where the mountains are. Continuing to roar as it fires a laser from its tail at the monster, which distracts it as it falls over due to the shock of a zord being here when their shouldn't be; It also starts to dash up next to Tsukune and the gang as it growls before looking at Tsukune expectantly.

Looking to Ryu for guidance under the blood-red/crimson eyes looking at him, Tsukune only gets Ryu to slap him on the back of his head. "Get going you idiot! I'm allowing you to pilot a dead rangers zord! So get your butt in their before I have her eat ya!" Ryu replies in a loud voice...yet in his joking manner as Tsukune only looks at the giant mech-tiger before seeing an image of the Yellow Zyuranger jumping onto its head. Nodding at this as the tiger does the same, Tsukune does a power ranger style jump onto the Saber-tooth tiger's head to Inner moka's, Kurumu's, Yukari's, and Velore's shock.

Grinning at this, Ryu only looks at the Yokai in the group before replying. "The coins will give you as much power as they can! Just follow the leader ladies!" Ryu then looks in the direction of Tsukune before yelling out. "**I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE MASTODON!"** Not wanting more unpleasent surprises, Velore attempts to stop Ryu but is frozen in a block of Ice as the Mastodon appears, not looking much different except instead of having silver parts, they are replaced with a gold color.

Ryu, not wanting to waste time, jumps onto the Mastodon before Inner moka looks at the coin. She then looks to the other women there before nodding. However, before saying the next part, she had to think this. "_I really hope father doesn't hear about all of this!"_ She then yells out. "**I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE TYRANNOSAURUS!" "I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE PTERODACTYL!" "I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE TRICERATOPS!"** Inner moka and her friends are greeted by the appearance of the remaining dinozords before they jump onto them aswell. "So what do we do now-desu!?" Yukari shouts as Ryu only jumps into the animals head...with the other's following likewise.

Sitting down in his chair, Ryu only replies on the comms so the others can hear him. "I am now locked and ready to roll!" Tsukune speaks next in the cockpit to which all of them are the same as they were in the show. "I guess I got this down, almost as easy as playing ball!" To this the Mastodon and Saber-tooth tiger roar at this. "Gotta love the design! Feels fun to go into the air again!" Kurumu shouts as she flies next to the group before Yukari speaks. "Not to quote the cow but this is neat-desu!" to this Kurumu growls with both of the beasts roaring. "**This makes me feel so powerful! I like it!"** Inner moka replies in a glad tone to the groups surprise as the T-rex roars loudly to the point of causing the ice around Velore to shatter, damaging it. "GRRRRRRRRR!" Velore growls out at its annoyance of the people infront of it.

"Lets not keep our guest waiting!" Ryu shouts as he fires more ice at the monster, who has wizened up to the abilities of the Mastodon and dodged it...only to get blasted by the firepower of the Triceratops/Saber-tooth tiger/pterodactyl to the amazement of their pilots. Looking for a way out of the situation that is falling before it, Velore is shocked by Ryu shouting to Inner moka to.."Go and fight him Moka! The T-rex is a melee fighter that uses its legs and tail!" Inner moka then grins as she charges forward with the Tyrannosaurus, using the Mastodon as a springboard for a spiral leg sweep.

Which Velore gets hit by, but due to Inner moka not fighting the thing herself, is disappointed that it didn't down him in one hit. "Fire your gun from the mouth of the t-rex Moka!" Ryu states as she fires it point-blank at the monster, sending it flying away from the school near the tunnel to the real world. "You!" the monster roars as it fire multiple energy blasts around them. "He's gonna destroy the tunnel to the real world! This is bad-desu!" Yukari states to the groups knowledge. "If he does that..." Ryu starts before grabbing the mastodon coin and turning it into crystal mode to the groups surprise. "Time for a little extra firepower! Go to tank mode!" Ryu shouts out as the other's look at him in pure shock. "**Tank mode!?"** They all reply as the rest of the power coins turn into crystals and attach themselves onto the middle of the console.

* * *

Play 5-4-1 by Ron Wasserman

The zords then roar onward to the schools shock as the T-rex alongside the Saber-tooth tiger and Triceratops fire their weapons at Velore, knocking him backwards and then the zords charge forward. The Mastodon uses the Triceratops and Saber-tooth tiger to jump up into the air. It's head then detaches from its body while it splits in half, the pterodactyl's talons combining with its rear feet to form cannons as the Mastodon head combines onto the chest of the Tyrannosaurus! Inner moka is then surprised by the Mastodon shooting forward a slight mist as the Tyrannosaurus slides on the ground like a guitarist, slamming into the rear ends of the remaining zords on the ground. With the Pterodactyl landing on the front feet of the cannons, it combines onto the back of the Tyrannosaurus. Completing its transformation!

Ryu and the other's are then pulled thru the back of their cockpits into the chest unit of the T-rex. With Inner moka seating in the middle with Yukari and Ryu on her Right and left side respectively, with Tsukune and Kurumu behind the aforementioned respectively. Looking around the enlarged cockpit in wonder as they all turn around to see a symbol for the combined tankmode on it. "Wow." Tsukune says with Ryu redirecting his attention. "Pay attention to the enemy baka!" Ryu shouts out as Velore gets back up in a further bout of anger.

"Stop knocking me down!" Velore screams out as he fires multiple energy waves at the group. "GAHHH!" Kurumu shouts as sparks appear on her console. "What do we do!-desu!?" Yukari starts as Ryu orders everyone. "Moka you got movement and battle controls! I got power! Kurumu's got comms! You got the enemy analysis and Tsukune's got radar!" Ryu states as Moka then tries to aim the cannons...but miss completely as she destroys a mountain to her shock.

"Crap! I'll do aiming! You just fire away batgirl!" Ryu states as he then re-adjusts power through the zord to have him control the cannons. "**H-hai!"** Inner moka starts as she grimaces at what she's doing. "_This is so dishonorable."_ she thinks to herself as she fires again, hitting the monster and damaging him quite a bit.

"Why you!" Verore yells as he then starts to charge at the tank, with Kurumu grinning as she see's Inner moka shooting the cannons again...only for the monster to bat the rounds away before rapidly attacking the group! "Frig!" Tsukune shouts as he bangs his head onto the console with his head getting hurt in the process. Ryu then see's the monster lift them up into the air before throwing them into the sea! "This is getting bad!" Ryu states as the monster charges up its claws before jumping on the Zord! Swiping away at it while Ryu and the gang couldn't fire any of their weapons! The reason for this is due to Velore being so close to the cockpit!

"Die!" Velore shouts as he attempts to slice the cockpit of the zord...with Ryu only firing the cannons on a low setting at the cliffside, causing the cliff to throw debris from the hit onto the zord! "What are you doing-!?" Kurumu starts before she see's Velore fall off due to being hit in the left eye. "Gotta finish this now! Engaging megazord mode!" Ryu shouts as he slams the console, causing the symbol at the back to glow blindingly to which everyone cover's their eyes.

Inner moka is especially surprised as she finds that her chair is thrown backwards and she is put in the middle of the room. Feeling energy around her, Inner Moka is stunned as she see's holographic representations of the zord on her body. "**What's going on!?"** Inner moka inquires as she then sees the zord roar before the Pterodactyl flies forward, dive-bombing the injured Volore! The zord then detaches its cannons which fly around the zord in a gravitational pattern, with the zord rising up!?

"I never thought I would've needed to bring this into action once more...but ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the original Megazord!" Ryu proclaims as the triceratops and saber tooth tiger zord's head's are going upwards to act as feet, while the rear feet of the Mastodon retracts and has hands to be used. The T-rex's breastplate open's up for the head to go down, revealing another head unit inside of it!

The mastodon head comes off of the chest to go into the left hand of the Megazord. The Pterodactyl comes swooping in, its underside being an armored breastplate for the Megazord as the tail of the T-rex come up and locks in place. The only thing left is for the back horns of the T'rex's/megazords head to split and go forward like horns. As the red eyes shine brightly in a demonic fashion, the cannons attach themselves on the back of the megazord, to the Front feet of the Mastodon.

Velore then gawks at the site of the original megazord infront of it as it tries to run away from the progenitor of the power ranger mechs. But Inner moka wasn't having any of that as she only jumps forward, past Velore, and then throw him back infront of the school, with herself jumping inbetween it. "So Moka..." Ryu starts as he cracks his knuckles. "**Yes Ryu?"** Inner moka asks as Ryu continues. "This thing follows all of your movements...so go crazy on him!" Ryu shouts as Inner moka grins in satisfaction from this.

"**That I can agree with!"** Inner moka yells as she jump kicks velore in the face, knocking back the said monster. "Grrrr! Take this!" Velore shouts as he fires multiple laser beams from his back, causing a large barrage of shots to come toward the group. "Shield up!" Tsukune states quite loudly as the mastodon shield is raised infront of them, a large black and gold crystal shield covering them from that attack.

"You need to do better than that baka!" Kurumu shouts out in glee behind the shield before it falls apart to her shock. "**Can't win if we are on the defense!"** Inner moka states as she does a spiral kick on the left side of Velore's chest. "Ooof!" Velore exhales as the wind is literally knocked out of him. "Finish-desu!" Yukari announces as Inner moka does her famous 'Know-your-place' kick pose before shouting out. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" The kick reels him back into the area of the forest, destroying a large group of trees as he lands.

"Yattaze!" Tsukune exclaims out as he jumps up and prepares to hand moka her Rosario back. "Oh crap, not done yet!" Ryu states as he points to Velore who is getting back up, forging a weapon made out of amber in its hands. "Uso..." Kurumu exclaims as she can't believe that it's still alive. "I'm taking things from here Moka." Ryu proclaims to her confusion. "**Nandeste?!"** Inner moka says in a slightly louder than normal voice as Ryu only gives her a thumbs up...

* * *

Play Mighty Morphin power rangers theme full. (1993 tv-show).

"**WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!"** Ryu shouts into the air while holding his right hand up aswell. Falling from the now thundering skies in black lightning is a Golden sword, like a claymore, but the hilt of the blade comes out like a flush-T. Grabbing it in mid-air with the megazords hand, Ryu then swings the blade backwards to charge up energy. "Shinai!" Velore shouts as he fires a large energy blast from his weapon at the megazord, to which Ryu only spirals the blade to absorb the energy to the shock of Velore. Velore then decides to charge right in, hoping to slice the Megazord, and the Yokai academy that's behind it, in half. But...

"**GOODBYE!"** Ryu exclaims as Black lightning imbues the blade with energy once again, the blade spinning in the palm of the megazord before being turned to one of its edges backhanded. Doing a slight upward swing, Ryu slashes the power sword through Velore's blade and into Velore himself. Going thru with the slash, Ryu stops after the hit, the blade still crackling with electricity after the attack. Spinning the blade around in his hands before resting it onto his shoulder, Ryu then has the megazords empty left hand do a thumbs down. "Got you!" Ryu proclaims as the energy disappears, Velore falling over and imploding.

After the pieces of the explosion occur, the people of the academy once again roar as they are relieved from the destructive monster in the vicinity of their school. "So..." Tsukune starts as he rubs the back of his head. "So?" Ryu asks inquisitively as he want to get back to Tori's body. "We're okay now?" Kurumu says politly as Ryu only shrugs. "I guess, though next time, don't freaking take my stuff." Ryu replies as Moka slaps him on the back of the head. "**We didn't take anything! Blame that girl in white that you know of."** Inner Moka replies as Ryu only looks at her in surprise. "Clotho took my power gem..." Shaking his fist in rage, Ryu then replies. "Damndable god of life! She shouldn't take physical belongs of people!" This causes Yukari to quirk an eye as she hasn't seen Clotho before.

"God of life?" Tsukune inquires as he has a hard time grasping that the little girl that he met in the recovery ward in the Academy is a god...or goddess if you want to be correct. "Yeah...I'll talk about it later." Ryu replies as he then scratches the back of his head. "In the meantime however, lets return to Tori." Ryu announces as he then gets out of his position before jumping out of the Megazord to the groups shock. Turning around to look at the upgraded megazord, Ryu replies. "Well, what are you waiting for?! You guys can easily survive the jump with the power coins infusing you here." This causes the group to look at eachother before shrugging, following Ryu's approach with Tsukune doing a cannonball, Kurumu doing a backflip, Yukari does a cartwheel, while Moka only spirals in a forward flip before gracefully landing on the ground.

"Now," Ryu starts as he holds his right hand out expectantly to the groups confusion. "Can I have the power coins back?" This causes them to look at him with a sheepish expression as they then hand back the coins to him quickly. Pocketing the powerful items, Ryu then turns around to see Thrax hanging over Tori's (unconscious) Body to his sorrow. Patting his hand against Thrax's back, Ryu is then treated to coughing by tori to his shock alongside everyone else there.

"You're alive!?" Kurumu replies as she can't believe her eyes. "Of course I'm alive, I was only knocked unconscious from the attack, not dead. If I was dead, I would've imploded to pieces like the other monsters around here." Tori weakly explains as Ryu can only facefault alongside Thrax, how in the world did they not realize this sooner? They have more experience with monsters than the other's here (Sans Mezagog) and they should've noticed that she wasn't in pieces by now.

"Well, this is awkward." Ryu says as he only gets nods from everyone else in the forest. "So...I take it you can handle yourselves without anymore help Thrax?" Ryu asks as Thrax's agrees. The plan was simple, they would return to meet up with their allies and until Mezagog was handled, all current plans for ruling this world is at a standstill. "Now that I can live with." Tsukune replies with the nod of Kurumu and Yukari. Moka, now back into her outer form, asks. "You sure you won't need any help Tori-san?" This causes Torikaze to then turn rapidly to her. "My name is Torikaze! Remember that!" Torikaze replies to which even Thrax looks at her in interest. "Then why is it that-""WE ARE GOING NOW!" Torikaze interrupts Kurumu before she can even finish that sentence.

And before anyone can even ask what is wrong, Torikaze then grabs Thrax with her talons before flying away with him to his annoyance. "Well, that was interesting." Yukari states as she then see's the zords preparing to leave. However, the Saber-tooth tiger zord takes one look behind it to the confusion of the group before it leaves them. "What's it's problem?" Kurumu inquires as she gets a shrug from the only member of their group who knows the zords the best.

"You know, that's a good question that I can't answer at this time." Ryu replies as he then see's that the school hours are officially over once again due to the chaos. "Oh crap." Tsukune starts as he realizes something. "What's wrong Tsukune-kun?" Moka asks in a puzzled manner. "I think that their were some tests today..." Tsukune explains as the group all freeze in place as they realize the same fact. "Oh..shit." Ryu says as he can only imagine the dread of returning to the school the next day.

* * *

Back with Blazeblade.

Play I'm my own master now on the Metal gear rising Revengeance OST

Sighing at what his current report is of his forces, Blazeblade is then knocked out of his thoughts by the flapping of a bird next to him. Going to dismiss the sound, Blazeblade then remembers that this world has some unusual living creatures in it and what he doesn't need is to be surprised by a giant bird as its flapping is way too furious to be any normal earthen species. Putting his right hand on the handle to the blade underneath his wrist, Blazeblade is about to pull it out when he hears Lord Thrax remark. "You can let me down now Lieutenant." This causes a large squak to come out of the Tenga lifting him to Blazeblade's position.

"L-Lieutenant!? I'm not that High ranked lord Thrax!" Torikaze exclaims as she accidentally hits her head against a tree branch, knocking herself down to the ground and landing infront of Blazeblade. "What are you doing Torikaze?" Blazeblade asks while putting his arms across in a waiting pose. Looking embarrassed, Torikaze stutters out with a squak "Oh me? I'm just bringing Lord Thrax here since I couldn't possibly have him at my hiding spot." This causes the serious face of Blazeblade to just point at herself. "Not that, why is it that you don't have any armor on?" Torikaze only quirks her eye at this before looking at her current condition...

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! PERVERT!"** The voice rings out into the forest as it falls to night.

* * *

At the Regeneration chamber.

"Ow ow ow ow." Ryu says in pain as he moves his arm around in a circle to loosen the stiff feeling inside it. "Baka." Clotho replies as she taps him on the head with a plate, nearly causing it to break on his head. "Hey! I did what I could do, don't get all huffy with me you thief." Ryu points at the petrified sword of darkness and his dinogem as proof, which just causes Clotho to blush. "Uresai! I could make it so that you only regenerate half of your body for a month!" Clotho then sticks her tounge out to blow a raspberry.

"Then go ahead, just know that I'm your only fighter here in this world lady." Ryu debates as Clotho scowls. "Onore." Clotho mutters underneath her breath as they are prepared to continue this vocal argument for as long as possible. This would have occurred had it not been for Saba to appear infront of the two and shout. "Quit it now! Your acting like babies!" This causes the two to begrudgingly grumble before sitting on the opposite sides of the room. Sighing at what is occuring, Saba only looks behind him to see something out of place.

"Hey Ryu?" "What Saba?" Ryu answers as Saba continues his questioning. "You said that the Sabertooth tiger went with the other's right?" Saba replies as Ryu only quirks an eye at him in dumb disbelief as he was there too. "Yeah, why?" Ryu replies in a somewhat irritated tone. "Then why is it not here?" Saba announces to which both Clotho and Ryu turn to look at the mirror in the room that is the passage to the zord hangar. To their surprise, they see that the Saber-tooth tiger zord has indeed disapeared from the hangar. "Um...this is new." Ryu states the obvious as he looks at Clotho for an explanation.

Clotho only shakes her head and hands in a quick manner as they both try to think on what is occurring...

* * *

At the dorms. Tsukune's room.

Getting on his clothes for the night, Tsukune then remembers that he needs to check on the supplies in his bathroom and as such, leaves the room to do such. After around 5 minutes of looking around the room, Tsukune then heads back to his bed and is about to go asleep when the red lights in a nearby apartment are glaring through the window. "Sigh, looks like I've gotta go and tell them to shut them down, or atleast close their blinds." Tsukune grumbles as he then walks out the door, only to see two giant red eyes looking at him closely.

Play Fate/Extra Ost, 08 Archer the Hero who nobody Knows.

Freezing in terror at the thought that it might be another monster, Tsukune is then looked at curiously by the Saber-Tooth Tiger zord as it waits above the rafter. "_Why in the hell is it here!?"_ Tsukune screams in his mind as he cannot figure out why the zord is here in the first place. The zord then attempts to paw at Tsukune who just tries to stand still, not understanding what is going on in the slightest. "Oui!" Tsukune starts to whisper as he is then taken by the mech and then spirited away to a nearby mountain range.

"Let me goooooooooooooo!" Tsukune exclaims as he is whisked by the mech which only growls slightly as it stops in place abruptly, throwing Tsukune into a nearby brush. Getting up, Tsukune is then greeted by the tiger eyes from before looking at him closely. "What do you want?! I thought that you needed the coin in order to be summoned!?" Tsukune demands as the tiger only tilts its head at this outburst. Before he can even do anything, Tsukune is then awakened to the fact that the zord is dragging something toward him. Looking closer at what the item might be, he then sweatdrops as he see's that the thing has a power pole in its maw, which it then drops infront of Tsukune before getting into a crouched stance.

* * *

Chapter 3 end.

Poor poor Tsukune, it looks like it's going to be a _LONG_ night for him with the Sabertooth tiger...and he doesn't even have a power coin to enhance his strength, so that will definately suck.

Hope you guys like the chapter, and feel free to comment on my mecha fighting style's for improvement. Just try to put it in an understandable way, I have difficulty with some bigger words and phrases/idioms.

Next time on ROAGR! Chapter 4! The surprising developement!

_Sighing at his current predicament, Tsukune then bumps into Kurumu who only glomps him with extreme passion. "Ohayo Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaims as she then continues to hug him tighter, she then has to move away from her 'destined one' not due to Moka or Yukari's influence, but from the surprising guest that crawls out of Tsukune's jacket and growls at her with it's red eyes._

_The scene changes to a very flustered Ryu holding a microphone infront of a Karoke machine. To the surrounding people's irritation as he has stood up their for the past 5 minutes. "Oui! Hurry the hell up! We want to use the damn machine too you bastard!" A yokai roars alongside the growls of other of his group. Gulping loudly, Ryu then takes a deep breath before begining to sing a song..._

_The scene then changes to Torikaze looking over the school area while flying and see's Ryu head into a back alley with insistance by a female member of the swimming club. "What is he doing...Kya!?" Torikaze exclaims in shock with her feathered face glowing completely crimson as she see's the female member rip off Ryu's shirt and then starts on his pants. "Get Away from him you hussy!" Tori stutters out as she then divebombs into the female swimclub member and ends up landing onto Ryu's surprised body...and onto an exposed part aswell..."EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" The female voice squaks out in a stuttered whisper as the scenes end._

Just to let you guys know, their won't be a zord battle next chapter. Not a real need for one when...well, you'll see. So just wait for the next chapter and I promise it will be funny, and if it isn't for you then it will be interesting nonetheless.


End file.
